Spawn of a Uchiha
by SakuraBlizzard
Summary: Itachi kidnaps Sakura, rapes her, and she becomes pregnant with his child. By a miracle she escapes. What happens when Itachi comes back for her 6 months later? Sasuke has promise to protect her. What does Naruto think about this mess? ItaSaku SasuSaku.
1. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfic.

**Rating: **This is rated M for sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks and review please! :) Oh, and WARNING. There is some Sasuke OOC in a few parts. This is the first serious fic that I've written, so im still getting the feel for things. Please review!

* * *

_I didn't know what I was doing. I had no clue what I was getting myself into. But I didn't care. I knew he was just using me to draw Naruto out, but he was just...so attractive._

_Itachi grabbed my waist and held me to his chest. He held me so tight, I couldn't get out even if I wanted to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed my lips. Was this what it felt like to be wanted by a Uchiha?_

_He pushed me on his bed and stopped kissing me long enough to slip off his shirt, I helped him and threw it in the floor. Next was his pants. He kicked them off and began helping me take my shorts off._

_He slipped his warm hands at the band of my shorts and slowly slid them down to my knees. I stopped kissing him and started kissing his neck, while he didn't hesitate to tear my shirt off. Itachi pushed me off of his neck and pushed off of me with his hands._

_He was standing above me on his knees and looking at me with his crimson, sharingan eyes. I stared at his chest, he had six pack abs and a large scar that went from his shoulder to his bellybutton. My legs were in between his knees, and he bent down and started kissing my thigh._

_"Sasuke is going to hate you," he whispered against my pale, hot skin._

_"He never wanted me...I wanted him, but he always rejected...I just wanted Uchiha love." I said in a seductive tone._

_Itachi began rubbing up and down my legs as he made his way up to my face again. He rubbed my curves with his left hand and rubbed my face with his right. He kissed my lips again and slipped his tongue in when I opened. We kissed passionately for what seems like forever, then he began to kiss my neck._

_I sighed at his touch. His soft lips brushed against my neck until he kissed. Then he made his way to my collarbone and then to the middle of my breasts. All I could do was smile as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He touched my thigh again with his left hand and touched my right breast with his right._

_"I didn't intend for this to happen. I guess this is just an advantage..." he mumbled. I felt him smile under my skin as he kissed my right breast. Then, he slid my shorts the rest of the way off and began to touch "my area" is what I always called it._

_At first I flinched, but he brought his face back to mine and kissed me gently._

_"You'll be okay," he reassured. "I'll take care of you."_

_Then all of a sudden, I snapped. I started struggling. My vision was blurry, but all of a sudden, it was like I had snapped out of a trance._

_"No...let me go..." I mumbled out. "Don't..."_

_"You can't stop me like that...you're the one who came onto me, remember?" Itachi said with humor in his voice. But I wasn't phased. I wanted out._

_"Itachi..." I mumbled._

_And then it was dark._


	2. Confusion

I was hot. That's all I could think about as I felt sweat drip from my forehead. I raised my weak arm to push covers off of me, but when I saw them, I realized I wasn't in my house. This wasn't my bed.

I gasped as I pushed them off of me, but then pulled them right back on when I saw myself. I was...naked. Bare. I gazed in the floor and saw my clothes folded and in a corner. Or, not my _clothes_, rather, my shorts. My shirt was torn into pieces and lying all over the floor. It took me a minute to actually notice the sounds around me. I heard running water and finally noticed a door to the left of the small wooden room. There was steam coming from the door, but other than the running water, it was completely silent.

There was a window next to the bed. Still keeping the covers wrapped around me, I crawled to the window and looked out. All I saw was a giant, green field. Where was I?

I panicked as I stood up, keeping the covers around me. _I have to get out of here._ I thought. But I felt a sharp pain in me as I tried to stand. I gasped and fell back on the bed. That's when I realized I was covered in bruises. I looked at my right arm and saw a giant hand print bruise. I screamed when I saw it and started shaking. I grabbed my knees and pulled them to my chest, ignoring my pain. I shook back and forth.

_No...No...I couldn't have been...NO! _I thought over and over again in my head.

Suddenly, I heard the water shut off. I heard a shower curtain being slid and footsteps approaching the door.

Not knowing what to do, I did what my first instinct was. I hid under the blankets. I shoved my face into my knees and closed my eyes. _This is just a dream...this is just a dream! _I kept thinking. I couldn't believe this was true, I couldn't.

But all hope of this being a dream, failed when the covers were torn off of me. I gasped as I looked up and saw Itachi. Itachi had a towel around him and his hair was wet and dripping water. He gave me a cold look and stared at me with his eyes. While still staring, he tossed me a giant T-shirt with one swift movement.

"Put that on." he ordered with a calm, soothed expression on his face.

His tone scared me, even though it was calm. I took the shirt, still hiding my breasts with my knees and tried to wait for him to turn around. He just stared at me and waited.

Finally giving in to his cold eyes, I slipped the shirt on. As soon as I had it fully on, he grabbed my arm and pulled me off the bed. Without speaking, he continued to pull me to the corner where my shorts were. He let me go and looked down at the shorts, then back at me.

Getting the picture, I bent down and grabbed the shorts and slipped them on. Satisfied, Itachi motioned a quick nod towards a tray of food that was sitting on a table in another corner of the room. I looked at it and looked back at him. Still not speaking, he walked around me and back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

_Itachi...? _I thought. What happened last night? I couldn't remember...why couldn't I remember?

Feeling completely useless, I walked over to the tray of food. Its like he knew I was hungry. Actually, I was _starving._ There was a bowl of ramen with two eggs in it and a small bowl of rice next to it. There was a small glass of green tea and chopsticks. I took the chopsticks and began eating the ramen at once. Actually, I was completely scarfing it down. I sighed when it was all gone and began eating the rice, but then I heard the door open and dropped my bowl.

I turned around and gasped. Itachi was fully dressed now in an anbu outfit and he was running his fingers through his wet hair. He had his eyes closed and he just sighed.

"You made quite a mess, didn't you?" he said without opening his eyes. I felt myself backup against the wall and slide to the floor. I couldn't speak, just being there in his presence was...terrifying.

"It-Itachi...your...Sasuke's..." was all I could get out. He opened his eyes, showing me his frightening sharingan.

"Sasuke's older brother? Your correct." he said calmly. He began to walk towards me. I held my fists up and curled up in the corner.

"Stay back!" I yelled. Of course ignoring me, Itachi continued to walk to me. He stood above me and then knelt down. I swung my right fist at him, but he simply caught my wrist and smiled.

"The rumors about you are true. You _are _feisty." he said examining my wrist. I tried to pull away from him but he grabbed my face with his other hand. "Calm down, nobody's hurting you."

"Why am I here?" I finally got out. "What did you do to me?"

"Don't get it all twisted. Your only here so Naruto will come and find you. As you already know, I need Naruto. He likes you and you're his friend, so you're the perfect target to draw him out. That's all." he said letting my face go. He stood up, still holding my wrist, and pulled me up with him. He trapped me against the wall and began feeling my hair, twisting it between his fingers.

"No..." I whispered closing my eyes so I wouldn't look at him. "I mean...why was I..." I began to ask but I was afraid of how he would react.

"Naked?" he asked completing my question. It surprised me and I opened my eyes. He was looking into mine and he stopped playing with my hair. I couldn't get words out as I looked into his crimson eyes, so I just nodded. He smiled a crooked smile and closed his eyes. "You don't remember?"

"I...I don't remember anything about last night..." I admitted. What did he mean by _you don't remember._ This scared me and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Heh." he laughed. He opened his eyes and moved close to my ear. "You don't remember how you were screaming my name?" he whispered.

My eyes grew wide as those words filled my ears. They were like poison...almost like they hurt. I felt my legs get weak as I tried to remember. My knees gave out, but Itachi grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"No..." I got out. "There's no way..." I looked away from him. It wasn't possible. Itachi is evil, but he wouldn't do that. Why would he do that? There was no way. NO WAY. He had to mean something different. I had to be overreacting.

I looked back at him and he sat me down on the floor. I felt hatred towards him. He...he did do it. For some reason, I felt it in my heart...he had taken something from me that I could never get back...

"You..." I managed to say as I pushed myself to my feet, using the wall as support. "You..." I looked at him and screamed. I clenched my fist and swung at him. He caught my wrist again and punched my stomach, sending my against the wall and on the floor. He looked at me on the floor and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You're the one who encouraged it. Not that you remember that." Itachi said calmly. "And how could I resist? You're a pretty girl, Sakura."

"Why...why don't I...why don't I remember?" I mumbled trying to catch the breath Itachi had knocked out of me.

"Well I had to do something so you wouldn't put up a fight when I took you from the village. I figured since I didn't want you dead or severely injured, a drug would be the best resort. Naruto will be here soon, and it will be because you lead him here." Itachi said with a smirk. "Being useless again. Wasn't it you, Sakura, the one who always dragged Naruto and my little brother down when you were all in squad seven? No wonder my little brother left."

"He left because of you! You're the one who he wants to kill! You're the reason he stooped so low to go to Orochimaru, just so he could get the power to kill you!" I screamed clutching my stomach. "You're the reason he's in the darkness! And I won't ever forgive you for taking him away from me!" I yelled. I felt tears dwell in my eyes and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Hmm," he said tapping his foot on the ground. "I guess my brother has more balls than I give him credit for." he smirked at me and began to walk away. "Stay put...like you have a choice." he said as he walked out the door.

He was right. I had no choice, his punch had pretty much paralyzed me. Now Naruto was in trouble...and it was all because of me. Why was I always in the way? I was so useless. Even after all this time...

No.

I wasn't going to let Itachi get his hands on Naruto. I couldn't. After all Naruto has done for me...is this how I repay him? Being deadweight so he would have to come and rescue me? I couldn't let him.

I forced myself to let go of my stomach and bring my arm up to my mouth. With all my might, I bit my arm as hard as I could, therefore breaking the paralyzation. After I screamed from my bite, I scrambled to my knees and rose to my feet.

_I'll save you, Naruto. If it's the last thing I do._ And with all my strength, I jumped out the bedroom window and raced towards the trees.


	3. Rememberance and horrible news

I ran as fast as I could. I had to get to the leaf village, Immediately. I had to go before Itachi realized I was gone. It killed me to think of Itachi...and of what he could have possibly done to me...one thing was for sure.

He raped me.

But why? Why would he do something like that? Something so twisted? So evil? He said I had come onto him...why couldn't I remember? It killed me to think that what he said was true...

I hopped from tree branch to tree branch, even using my chakra to make me move faster. Problem was, I didn't know where I was. Which meant I didn't know where the leaf village was. But it didn't matter, I just had to get out of there.

A clearing! I thought as I looked ahead and saw the giant light just a couple feet in front of me. I pushed myself to the light and used my chakra to help me get there faster. One more little push...

Suddenly, I was stopped by kunai that came from the light. I dodged them with ease, but not looking, missed a tree branch and ended up falling through the trees, onto the hard, earth ground.

I landed on my back and coughed out blood when I had hit a tree root. I panted as I tried to pick myself up, but couldn't. I was still bruised up from whatever Itachi did to me, and I was still weak from the blow that I took earlier. That was it, I couldn't move.

But I had to try.

I lifted my head up and tried to move my arms, but then I was stopped by a figure that stood behind me.

"Hm. Almost got away there." the evil, twisted voice said above me. I gasped when I realized that it wasn't just some random voice...that I knew this voice.

Itachi bent down next to me and took both of my hands. "I won't be making that mistake again." he said taking out a thin wire and wrapping it around both of my wrists. "Still, I give you credit for trying."

I tried to struggle from him, but his grip was strong.

"Stop it, Itachi! Leave me alone! Don't you think you've tormented me enough?" I screamed trying to kick him. I failed at this, of course, he dodged all my kicks and ended up tying my ankles together.

"There can never be too much tormenting." Itachi said smiling an evil smile.

Being the smooth ninja he was, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder with one swift movement. He jumped into the trees and began taking me back to the little hut. I felt tears in my eyes. All that effort...for nothing...I really am useless...oh Naruto... I thought as I felt tears run down my face.

Itachi being as fast as he was, we were back to the little hut in no time. He threw me on the bed inside and, me still being weak, tied me to the bed. I tried to slip my wrists out of the wire, but I just ended up cutting myself.

"You might not want to do that," Itachi said taking of his shirt and nailing wood planks across the open window so I wouldn't have a change at escaping again. "You could tear your little wrist right off with that wire."

"Itachi, I'll do anything! Just please don't hurt Naruto! I'm begging you!" I yelled.

Itachi smiled and dropped the hammer on the floor. He laughed a little and crawled on top of me. "You'll do anything, regardless." he whispered in my ear.

I tried to push him off of my with my knees but it was completely useless. He had me. He began kissing my neck. He chuckled when he got to my collarbone.

"Its funny. I just gave you this shirt and im about to rip it off of you again."

"Itachi please...don't do this." I begged.

"You've been bad. You tried leaving me. You need to learn you can't do such things." he said ripping the T-shirt. I struggled as he began to kiss my collarbone and rub my legs. He stopped kissing me and pulled my shorts off. He unbuttoned his pants and lay on me in his boxers. He traced his fingers in circles in between my breasts and sighed. "You know what's funny?"

I didn't answer him. I just tried to stop my crying. I closed my eyes. This is just a dream. I tried to reassure myself.

"You'll remember this time." he whispered as he pressed his lips to mine. He forced his tongue in my mouth and rubbed my cheek softly. I felt tears run down my face as he gently wiped them away. Then he made his way down and began to kiss my throat.

Suddenly, it all came back to me.

"Itachi!" I screamed. "Stop it! I remember!"

Itachi stopped and looked at me. "You do?"

"Yes...I remember...you...you touched me there before!"

Itachi smiled. "Well, well. Looks like you do remember. Well, time to add onto the memories."

Calm down. I need to calm down. I thought, trying to reassure myself. He can't do this forever...just endure...it will be over soon...

"Itachi!" I screamed out, not having any control. It was like it just blurted out, like I couldn't control it. "Itachi! Itachi, no!" I continued to scream.

Itachi laughed. "That's exactly what you said last night..." he whispered. I thought it was never going to end...

Then all of a sudden he stopped.

I panted, thinking my wish had finally come true. He put his hand over my mouth and looked towards the door. I finally calmed down enough to hear what had Itachi's attention. I heard a door slam open and my name being called.

"Sakura!" the voice screamed. But it didn't sound like a voice I recognized.

Itachi growled and I felt his hand tense up. "What is _he_ doing here?"

Itachi removed his hand and jumped up. He slid on all his clothes in what seemed like thirty seconds and untied me quickly. He looked at me and back at the door.

"I don't have time to fool with him..." he whispered under his breath.

Itachi did a couple hand signs then, and vanished in thin air. He left only a puff of smoke.

Not knowing what exactly was going on, I grabbed my knees and pulled them to me on the bed. I breathed hard, and continued to cry. I held my eyes firmly closed until I heard the door open. My vision was blurry, so I wasn't too sure who was standing in the doorway.

"Sakura?" the voice spoke. "Sakura..."

"Who..." I mumbled, trying to get the question out. I felt myself being pulled into someone's arms and I felt a hand run through my hair.

"Sakura...Sakura, just be calm. Rest, your okay now." the voice said wiping the sweat from my forehead. I rested my head against the person who was holding me and calmed my breathing. The voice pulled some clothing over my naked body, and picked me up into their arms. "That monster." the voice said, angrily. "I can't believe he stooped so low."

I held my eyes shut as I felt wind blow against my skin. I listened to the persons footsteps as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch, and I also listened as I heard the wind go by. Whoever this mystery person was, he was quick! I closed my eyes and let myself drift...

* * *

I had either fainted, or fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes, I was in a bed again. Except this time, I had clothes on and I wasn't hot. I was actually cold. I pulled the covers to my chin and snuggled into them, trying to figure out exactly where I was.

The room I was in was dark, and had a window just like the little hut Itachi had kept me in. But for some reason, I didn't feel scared this time.

I pushed myself up from the little pillow, and was relieved to find that I wasn't aching with pain this time. I sat up in the bed and looked around. I slid out of the bed and traveled to the door. I placed my hand softly on the knob, but was surprised when the door was open right as I turned.

I gasped and fell backwards, hitting my bottom on the hard floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you." someone said from above me. I saw a hand reach down to me, but when I looked up, It was almost more scary than looking at Itachi.

"Kabuto!" I screamed crawling away from him. "Kabuto! Why, what, how?" was all I could scream out as I scrambled to my feet.

Kabuto smiled. "Well, its nice to see that your in good shape."

"How in the world are you here?" I asked watching him closely, just waiting for him to try something.

"What do you mean? I live here." he said with a smirk. I gasped.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes. Your in Orochimaru's lair, as we speak." Kabuto said smiling. "You look surprised. Well...I would be too if I were you."

"You...you were the one who"-

"No, I wasn't the one who saved you. I didn't even know Itachi had a hold of you. Surprisingly, Orochimaru didn't either. The only one who knew was...well you should know." Kabuto said pushing his glasses back up to his eyes and smiling.

"You mean...?"

"Yes. He's on his way to see you right now." Kabuto said turning around. "She's all yours." he mumbled as a shadowy figure approached the doorway.

I gasped when I realized who it was.

"Sasuke!" I screamed jumping on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and didn't let go. I dug my face into his chest and cried tears of happiness. "Sasuke! Oh Sasuke!"

"Sakura...you look good." Sasuke said pulling away from me. I stared at him with tears in my eyes. He gave me a little smile as I hugged him again.

"Oh Sasuke...it was you...it was you who rescued me..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Heh." Sasuke said in his cool tone. His tone that he used to do when we were kids. When we were in squad seven. I couldn't believe he was actually here...here in front of me.

Sasuke pushed my away from him and put his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at him and his expression was blank. Blank and cold.

"Sakura," he said in a serious voice "Sakura, we need to talk."

My face instantly went blank and sad. I knew what was coming next. I looked at him with tears in my eyes again, but they weren't happy this time, they were filled with anguish and sadness.

"I knew this was coming," I mumbled out as I looked at the ground. "Its about Itachi."

"Yes," Sasuke said pulling my chin up. "Sakura, he raped you...didn't he?" I looked away from him, not saying anything. I guess Sasuke took that as a 'yes' and he growled. "That monster..."

"Sasuke...he was trying to draw Naruto out...that's why he kidnaped me..."

"Yeah, thats what I figured. But I just don't understand why he would hurt you like that?" Sasuke said letting my shoulders go and turning around. "It doesnt make any sense."

"It doesn't matter to me right now, Sasuke. All that matters is that your standing in front of me at this very moment." I said smiling and trying to forget about Itachi. "Sasuke..we've looked high and low for you...please come home."

"Sakura, that doesn't matter at the moment." Sasuke said in a cold, harsh tone. "There are more important things to handle."

"I don't know what you mean"-

"Sakura." Sasuke said turning to me and looking me into the eyes. His eyes were serious and cold. "Sakura, your pregnant."


	4. Scared

**Authors note:** I went back and edited a part in this chapter. I read over it and I didnt like the OOCness of Sasuke...I hope this substitution is better than the other. See? Even writers make mistakes :) we're all only human. Anyway, read this and see if you like it more!

* * *

The room spined. Everything spined except me and Sasuke. It was like a giant gust of wind had hit me and just knocked everything out of me, like Itachi had punched me in the stomach ten times, and ten times again. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head, trying to stop thinking about what Sasuke had just told me.

He's wrong. He's wrong. It's too soon to tell, he's wrong...was all I could think about. I felt sweat drip from my creased forehead onto my fingers and down my arm. I shook my head back and forth. I'm only a kid...this can't happen to kids...it can't happen...

I felt myself go cold. My lips numbed, and I started shaking harder than I had before. Sasuke knelt down next to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Sakura," he said in a cold voice "Sakura, snap out of it."

I looked up at him with wide eyes and grabbed his shirt.

"You...your wrong." I said in a shaky voice. "Your wrong."

Sasuke looked at the ground and sighed. He shook his head slightly, like he was telling me that I was the one who was wrong, just by shaking his head. Then he looked at me and grabbed my face in his cold, pale hands.

"Sakura, you need to calm down."

I looked away from him and closed my eyes as hard as I could shut them. I pushed his hands away and curled up in a little ball on the floor. All I could think about was telling myself that he was wrong. He's not a medic ninja...he's wrong...he knows nothing about pregnancy...he's all wrong.

"How in the world could I possibly calm down?" I asked looking up at him with a hard stare. "Your not the one who was just raped and is now..." she said but the words hardly came out of her mouth. "Pregnant."

"Sakura, this is no time to be acting like this. Get up." Sasuke said with attitude. "If you don't get up, Im going to jerk you up. Get a hold of yourself." That was Sasuke for you. No sensitivity whatsoever.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked, my eyebrows lowered at him. "You really don't get it at all!"

"I know you've been put through hell," Sasuke said crossing his arms. "But there is a time to deal with that. For now we need to figure out a plan."

"I know exactly what to do." I said as my eyes caught a kunai that was lying on the floor, just a few feet away from me. Sasuke looked at me with confusion, I could understand why. Too many thoughts were rushing around in my head as I crawled to the kunai. I picked it up, my mind going blank for the time being. All that I was focused on was one thing.

"Get it out." I ordered. Not thinking, I pulled the kunai back and began pushing at as fast as I could towards my stomach.

Before I could get it even touching my skin, Sasuke was standing in front of me and grabbed my arm in a heartbeat. He smacked the kunai out of my hand and had sharingan in his eyes.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Sasuke screamed tightening his grip on my wrist. "You want to get yourself killed?"

"My life doesn't matter anymore now that I have this monster growing inside of me!"

"Your out of your mind! I don't agree with what Itachi did to you, but that is no reason to kill yourself! And whether its Itachi's baby or not, its not the baby's fault! Have you ever considered that for one moment?" Sasuke screamed letting go of my wrist and pushing me into the small table.

I gasped as I hit the table and fell to the floor. I looked up at Sasuke and saw how angry he looked. He turned around to try and hide his face. It took me a minute to really "realize" what I had just tried to do and I regretted it immediately. Even after all this time, it scared me to see Sasuke upset.

I scrambled to my knees and looked down at my hands.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking...please, don't be angry." I apologized, my voice breaking. "I'm just...im just scared."

Sasuke sighed and turned to me. His sharingan was gone now but his black eyes were still cold.

"I can understand why your scared, but killing yourself is the weak way out. Sakura, as long as I've known you, you've been strong inside. You can do this." Sasuke said in a harsh tone. He reached down and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up and looked at me for a very long time. Then he sighed. "It's time for you to be getting back home now."

"What?"

"The leaf village. I'm sure everyone's missing you."

"And your coming too...right?" I asked with a bit of hopefulness in my voice. He shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I've told you, Sakura. This is where I belong now."

"No. That's not true. The leaf village is your home and will always be your home." I objected. "You don't belong here. This isn't you."

"You are just going to have to accept who I am now, Sakura. However, I can't say this is the last time you'll be seeing me. Soon, when the baby is ready to be delivered, I'm going to come and get you. Itachi will want the baby when it is born, most likely to use it for his own purposes. Of course, I won't allow this to happen, so you'll be seeing me in a couple months for me to check up on you." Sasuke explained.

"Well, what will you want with the baby, then?" I asked, stepping back. "You want him for Orochimaru?"

"That child has nothing to do with any of the business with Orochimaru," Sasuke said closing his eyes and still keeping his hands in his pockets. "I'm simply going to make sure Itachi doesn't come near the child. Since it is Itachi's, your child will most likely possess Uchiha traits, such as the sharingan. Which means the baby could become a deadly weapon if Itachi gets a hold on him."

"Sasuke"-

"Itachi can't be aloud to see the child." Sasuke said in a cold and serious voice. "Which reminds me. Sakura, please try and not get kidnaped again..."

I growled and crossed my arms. "Like I meant to the first time?" I said rolling my eyes.

"This is serious this time, Sakura." Sasuke said in his warning tone. "This isn't a joke. You're a serious target now."

I looked down at my stomach. "But what you say is true. You won't take the baby to Orochimaru"-

"I already said I wouldn't." Sasuke snapped crossing his arms and looking at me with serious eyes. "That should be the end of it." I looked at him and looked into his dark eyes. I wanted to believe him, but something in his eyes scared me.

I just finally sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Now, this lair is hidden for a reason and is secret. So I can't allow you to know the directions to this place," Sasuke said sighing and rolling his eyes. "This will be a pain, but your going to have to be unconscious for the journey back to the village. Which way do you prefer it?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

I groaned. "Couldn't you just blind fold me or something? I've been unconscious a lot here lately."

"Sorry, Sakura, but Orochimaru doesn't want to take a chance like that. It took me forever just to convince him to let me keep you here. Its his rules. Tell me when." Sasuke said pulling back his fist.

I sighed.

"When."

Sasuke swung his fist into my stomach and I gasped for air until I felt my eyelids get heavy and everything was dark.

Again.


	5. Arguements

"Your lying!" I heard a voice scream as soon as I opened my eyes. I moaned as I tried to sit up, I felt the pain in my stomach from where Sasuke had punched me...

_Sasuke! _

I jerked up in the bed I was in, but ended up cringing at the pain when I jerked. I held my stomach and bit my lip, trying not to scream. When the pain was at least manageable, I listened to the voices I had heard before. That's also when I looked around and recognized I was in the leaf village hospital.

"Your such a liar!" the voice screamed again. It didn't take me long to recognize that it was Naruto who was screaming, and when I heard his voice, I felt a giant feeling of relieve as I felt a smile curl at my lips. I never knew I would be so happy to hear Naruto's voice!

"For the last time, Naruto, its true!" I heard another voice yell, immediately recognizing it was Lady Tsuandes.

"No...it can't be!" Naruto screamed again. "Itachi's evil, but why would he do that?"

"We don't know what his ambitions are, but that doesn't matter. Sakura needs us at the moment."

"Yeah, but"-

"Naruto." Tsuande said in a warning tone. "Sakura needs you." she repeated in a more harsh tone.

Naruto didn't speak back and I heard footsteps walk away. I listened as the door slid open and closed. I sighed when Naruto said Itachi. They must have found out when I was unconscious.

Naruto walked around the big blue curtain with his hands in his pockets, and looked surprised when he saw me awake. He gasped but smiled.

"Sakura! Your awake!" Naruto screamed running to the bed. He threw his hands around my neck and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and laughed a relieving laugh.

"Oh Naruto. I never thought I'd be this happy to see you!" I screamed holding onto his neck.

"Same goes for you!" Naruto yelled in a happy voice. He pulled away from me and sat on the stool next to my bed. He smiled his big, goofball smile and rubbed the back of his spiky, blond hair. "Sakura, we were so worried about you!"

I looked down at my hands and closed my eyes, breathing a relieving sigh.

"I was more concerned about you, than I was me. Itachi's plan was"-

"Yeah, I know. That's why Grandma Tsuande wouldn't let me go find you. She said it was a trap and that we'd be doing exactly what Itachi wanted us to do. Really, I was gonna go get you anyway, but they kind of pinned me down..." he said with an idiotic look on his face. His expression changed from idiotic to serious in an instant and he looked me dead in the face. "Sakura? How in the world did you escape?"

"Well, actually, I didn't." I admitted. I looked at him and tried to hold tears back, not because of Itachi, but because of the memory of seeing Sasuke. "You wouldn't believe what happened."

Naruto growled and crossed his arms. I don't know what he was thinking, but he didn't look happy. There was a quiet silence, as I waited for him to speak, but he just closed his eyes and tilted his head down towards the floor.

I turned away from Naruto and at my arms. My wrist still had a giant ring cut around it, and the hand print was still on my arm. It was turning yellowish, however, which meant it was healing, I guess.

"Continue," Naruto said after a while. "What happened?" he asked without looking at me.

"Naruto...I saw Sasuke." I said quietly, not being able to control a tear that ran down my cheek.

Naruto gasped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Sasuke!? You saw him? When?"

"Before I fell unconscious. He was the one who brought me back to the village. He saved me from Itachi..." I said wiping a tear away from my cheek. I smiled. "I was so happy to see him..."

"He...saved you?" Naruto asked, appalled. "How did he"-

"I don't know, Naruto. I don't know how he knew, but he did and he saved me. To think even after all this time..." I said smiling at the thought that Sasuke still somewhat cared about us. "I know he's still in there somewhere. I know he's still the Sasuke we used to know."

"Sakura, as happy as I am to hear that Sasuke is alright, there are more important matters to settle at the moment." Naruto said glancing down at my stomach and back to me. He must of thought I didn't catch it, but I did. He took a deep breath and his eyes became sad. "Do you have any idea what you've been through?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do _you _have any idea? Of course I do, Naruto! I was...raped. I know that." I said, cringing as I said the word 'rape'. Naruto cringed too.

"So you know about"-

"The baby?" I asked, interrupting him. I looked down and touched my stomach. I traced small circles above my bellybutton as I spoke again. "Yes. I know."

Naruto growled. "And that doesn't bother you?"

"Well of course it does! You think I asked for this? I don't want to be pregnant! I'm just a kid for crying out loud!" I snapped. I looked away from him and tried to control my anger. "But what are we supposed to do about it? There's nothing we can do, Naruto."

"Abortion!" Naruto screamed jumping up from his stool. He pointed his finger at my stomach and clenched his teeth. "Get that demon out of you! That's what you can do!"

"No, Naruto!" I screamed back at him. "First of all, he's only a couple days old, he's not _big _enough to have an abortion! And besides I don't believe in abortion! Its wrong, and I won't do it!"

"You obviously don't know the situation, Sakura! You can't have Itachi's baby! Your too young, first off, the birth alone could kill you!" I gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Naruto? That the baby will kill me?"

"Well Itachi _did _kill his whole family! Have you forgotten what he did to Sasuke?" Naruto screamed clenching his fists. Naruto had tears in his eyes from being so angry, but I didn't care that he was angry.

"This baby doesn't have to be anything like him! You don't understand"-

"With genes from that man, the baby will end up just like him!"

"That's it!" I screamed standing up from my bed. It hurt my stomach from the giant bruise Sasuke left behind, but I didn't care. I was too angry. "Get out of here, Naruto! I don't want you here!" I screamed.

Naruto's expression changed within an instant. His face became sad and hurt. He looked down at the ground and sighed. I could have sworn I saw a tear run down his face, but I wasn't sure.

"Sakura...I'm sorry...I just...." Naruto said, his voice breaking. I gasped and my knees gave out as I felt a sharp pain run through my body. Naruto gasped and caught me before I fell completely on the floor. I screamed as my body ached. Dang, how hard did Sasuke hit me? "Sakura! Please, your still weak, you have to be careful." Naruto said with concern in his voice.

"Im...im fine." I mumbled under my breath.

"No...no your not fine...you've been through so much in the past couple of days, and I'm not making anything any better...I'm so sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry I couldn't have protected you, I'm sorry I couldn't have prevented this. I hate myself for letting Itachi do this to you." Naruto said helping me up, gently. He helped me crawl into bed and he pulled the covers over me.

"No...Naruto...its not your fault...nobody could have guessed this would happen." I muttered under my breath. "Don't blame yourself. I don't blame you."

Naruto looked away from me, but I could tell he was weeping. He sniffed and wiped tears away as he looked at me.

"I know you don't, Sakura. But you should. This is my fault. Itachi did this to you because of me. If I didn't have this stupid demon inside me"-

"Cut it out, Naruto!" I snapped. He looked at me and wiped his eyes. He looked at me with confused eyes. I sighed. "Just be there for me now. I need you."

Naruto looked down at the floor and sighed. After a good long minute, he looked back up at me and smiled.

"I will." he answered. "I promise I won't let anything hurt you again. You have my word." I smiled.

"Now that's the Naruto I know."

Naruto sighed and sat back down in the stool next me. He put his warm hand over mine and smiled the realist smile he could manage. "You have to know by now how I feel about you." I nodded.

"I do, Naruto. I know how you feel, I've been there before."

"So, you can understand why this bothers me."

"Of course."

Naruto sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry for making you angry."

"Naruto, I can understand why you were angry. Just please understand, this may be Itachi's kid, but the baby is innocent." I said lifting my arm and resting it on my stomach. "Trust me, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "I will."


	6. Akito

**Authors Note:** This is two months into her pregnancy, since nothing happens in these two months, I decided to skip over them. Don't worry the only thing that "happens" in these two months is her wounds heal and she basically just rests. The only thing you should know is that she keeps having this continued nightmare, which is in the italics below. Kay? Thanks, remember to review XD

* * *

_Itachi smiled as he slowly dragged his fingers up my legs and up my curves._ _He pressed his lips against my stomach, around my bellybutton. I felt him laugh slightly as he laid his head on my stomach and traced circles with his finger below my breast._

"_Itachi," I moaned. He looked up at me and smirked._

"_For someone without experience, you sure are good at pleasing me." he said_ _making his way up to my face. He rubbed my face gently, and kissed my lips. It was just a peck, and then he pecked my cheek. He slid off of me and to the side, where he pulled his boxers on and grabbed me around my waist, causing me to flip to my side as well._

_He pulled me close to him, wrapped his arm around my waist, and laid my head on his arm, that was stretched out._ _My back was lying up against his chest now, and my legs were bended to where I was "sitting" on his lap sideways. He calmly ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek._

"_Go to sleep. I like it when you sleep." he whispered._

_I was afraid to go to sleep, yet, I was afraid to stay awake at the same time. I just sighed and tried to calm myself and get myself to relax. _

_A couple minutes later, I heard Itachi's deep breathing. Not snoring, but deep breath. He was in a deep sleep._ _I tried to move his hands from my waist, but he simply held on harder and mumbled in his sleep, something I couldn't understand. I sighed and felt myself drift..._

* * *

I felt myself open my eyes quick and breath hard as I rose from my pillow. I don't know why I still did this every time I woke up, I mean I should have been used to the nightmares by now. I had had nightmares for the first two months after I was rescued from Itachi. Every night, it was always the same nightmare. Like I said, I should have been used to it, but its gotten to the point where I was almost afraid to go to sleep.

I sighed as I looked at my arm. The hand print was still faintly there, but Lady Tsunade said it would most likely be a faint scar because the bruise had killed a lot of tissue in my arm. I shuttered as I remembered how it got there.

__________

"_No! Leave me alone!" I screamed pushing Itachi off of me. Itachi looked at me for the first time with not _seductive _eyes, but cold eyes. He grabbed my arm and pinned my to the bed._

"_You don't have a say. You started this, and your gonna finish it!" and with all his might, he squeezed my arm as he kissed me, passionately. I screamed as it felt like my bone was crushing under Itachi's grasp. Soon, he squeezed so hard, it went numb._....

__________

I sighed as felt my arm. It didn't hurt anymore, of course, but it always hurt when I

had to wake up and be reminded of the awful day. I shook my head and tried to forget about Itachi. I was safe in my village now, and I pretty much had my own personal bodyguards. I guess I could count Naruto as a bodyguard too, since he was always with me and the only time he left my side was when I was going home for the night or I had to pee. Even so, he always came by my house in the morning to pick me up and always waited outside the bathroom door when I had to go.

Which reminded me.

I looked over at the clock that was on my wall. _10:34 a.m _I thought. I usually never slept this late...

I jumped out of bed and threw on my shorts and my usual pink shirt. I fixed my hair to its usual hairstyle, the headband parting it and brushing out all the knots out. I slipped on my shoes that reached my knees and tied my kunai holster to my leg. I stared at myself in the mirror as I saw the rings under my emerald green eyes. I hadn't been getting enough sleep these past two months. I sighed as I turned my light off and made my way out the door, locking it behind me.

I began to walk down the street, watching and overhearing people's conversations as I walked. I saw kids playing tag in the street and one boy playing with a small puppy. I smiled as the little boy laughed when the puppy licked his face. As I walked, I saw many children, but there was one little boy who caught my attention more than anyone else's.

This child had dark, jet black hair that covered some of his face, yet wasn't longer than his shoulders. The boy looked like he had to be between the ages 6 to 8 years old. He sat by a little pond in someone's yard, and stared at the water. He didn't move all the time I looked at him, and he had a sad expression on his face. Feeling bad and concerned for the child, I walked over to him.

"Why aren't you playing with the other children?" I asked, kneeling down next to the child. He looked up at me, but turned his face away before I could fully see what the child looked like.

"They don't like me," he mumbled under his breath. "They call me freak and say im not wanted in the village."

"Now why in the world would they say that? You don't look like a freak to me." I said smiling and putting my hand on the boys shoulder.

"Its my eyes," the boy said. "They don't like me because of my eyes."

"Well lets see them." I said placing my hand on the boys cheek and turning it towards me. When I saw his eyes, I suddenly caught what he was talking about. They were blood red with white and purple spots around his pupils. Certainly something I had never seen before in my entire life.

"Your scared too...aren't you?" the boy asked turning away.

"I don't see anything to be scared of. I just see a set of eyes, just like everyone else's." I said smiling. The boy turned back to me and gasped.

"R-really? Your not scared?" he asked, a smile curling at the ends of his mouth.

"Of course not. I think their kind of pretty." I said smiling and talking in my reassuring voice. "What do you call those set of eyes, anyway? I've never seen them before."

The boy looked down at his feet and sighed. "That's because I'm the only one who has them. I'm not from this village, me and my mom recently moved here..." he said. "My dad died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." I said looking down at my feet as well.

"Don't be. He was a murderer. He killed people...lots of people...he's the one who gave me these eyes. That's why people in the village don't like me. Its because of my dad, and because he gave me these eyes. They all believe im going to betray everyone in the village and kill people like him...that's why kids parents tell them not to play with me, cause one day I'll kill em. The only one who loves me is my mother..." the boy explained. I gasped as I listened to his story.

_That's...that's exactly how they feel about my baby..._I thought. The boy looked up at me again and had tears in his eyes.

"You don't believe that too, do you?" he asked, clenching his fists and shedding tears down his cheeks.

I smiled the realist smile I could and wiped his cheeks.

"Of course I don't. Just because your father was a bad man, doesn't mean you will walk in his footsteps," I said standing up. The boy stood up and looked at me, not blinking for a second. "You may be the son of your father, but you are your own person. You make your own decisions. Just because your father was that way, doesn't mean you will be. And you know how you can prove them all wrong?"

"How?"

"Be completely opposite of him. Be good, help people. They'll realize they were wrong about you." I said. I ruffled his hair as he looked at me and smiled. He nodded.

"Okay." he said. He smiled real big and hugged my waist. "Thank you!"

I smiled and patted his head. "No problem. Hey, what's your name?"

"My name is Akito!" he said smiling a giant smile and wiping the remaining tears away.

"Well, Akito, Consider yourself my new friend." I said smiling.

He gasped and grinned the biggest grin his little face could hold. "You mean it?! Wow, I've never had a friend before!"

"Yep, I mean it! We're friends!" I said smiling.

"Midori! Oh, Midori, you have a boo boo!" some children screamed from beside us. I looked over and saw a little, green haired girl sitting on the concrete holding her knee and crying. All the children were surrounding her.

"Hey look, Akito. That girl hurt herself." I said kneeling down next to him. I pulled out a band-aid from my pocket and handed it to him. "Why don't you go lend a hand?"

Akito took the band-aid and stared at it for a brief moment. Then he nodded and ran towards the girl.

I watched him as he bent down to the girl and slowly unwrapped the band-aid. He placed it on there and the girl stopped crying and smiled.

"Wow...thanks, now I won't die!" the girl screamed looking at Akito. All the kids smiled and began to surround him. Akito turned around and looked at me. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back and I listened as the kids invited him to play kick ball with them.

As they all ran towards the park, I smiled.

_A suiting end for a child with a jerk as a father. He got what he deserved. _I thought. I reached down and rubbed my stomach. I smiled as I thought of the life growing inside of me. _And you'll get the same treatment you deserve. If it kills me, I won't let your life be ruined because of Itachi._


	7. Sakura's genjutsu

"Sakura! Oh Sakura, thank goodness your alright!" Naruto screamed running up to me as I walked calmly down the street. He was out of breath and he had sweat dripping down his face. His spiky blond hair was flat and he arched over, laying his palms on his knees.

"Naruto? What's up with you, you look like you just got done running a marathon..." I said raising my eyebrow and letting my hands rest on my hips.

"I was...I was looking all over for you...I got to your house and you were gone!" Naruto said jumping up and throwing his arms out. His expression was worried and he was still breathing hard. "I thought...I thought you might have been taken in the night!" I rolled my eyes.

"Naruto, just because I'm not with you ever waking second of the day doesn't mean I was kidnaped again. Besides, I know about Itachi now and I know to keep an eye out. I'm fine, you don't have to try so hard..." I said walking around him. I began walking down the street until I heard Naruto's footsteps loudly trailing after me.

"I know...I'm just...I made you a promise." Naruto said catching up to me. "And I aim to keep it."

"Yeah, I know, Naruto. You also made me another promise..." I trailed off. I looked at him until he gave me the expression that he knew what I was talking about. "Don't you think you should be training for _that_, instead of following me around?"

"Sasuke can wait," Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. "Besides, Orochimaru won't hurt him. He needs him, so Sasuke's fine at the moment. I'm worried about _you._" I sighed. There was no getting to him.

We continued to walk until we got to the training grounds. I smiled as I looked at the old place where squad seven used to train in the old days. I could have almost sworn I saw Sasuke practicing his chidori on one of the three logs that stood in the middle, but I knew it was just an illusion in my head. I sighed as I walked to the middle one. I touched it gently, and looked at Naruto. He was looking at the ground, obviously in his own deep thought.

I turned back to the log at closed my eyes, Trying to remember the pleasant memories of squad seven...

"_You have to get these bells from me," Kakashi Sensei said holding two bells up. "The ones who don't get the bells, will be sent back to the academy."_

"_Wait, there's only two bells and there's three of us!" I yelled pointing at the bells. Kakashi sensei smiled._

"_Well I guess that makes it a little competitive, now doesn't it?"_

"_Ah, this is nothing! I can get those bells, believe it!" Naruto screamed running towards Kakashi at full speed. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi was behind Naruto and held a kunai knife to his neck. _

"_Not so fast...I didn't say start yet." Kakashi said in a calm, soothed voice._

"_So fast..." I heard Sasuke mumbled under his breath. I looked over at him and smiled as he watched Kakashi and Naruto. He was trying to maintain his cool image, but I knew that he was just as surprised at Kakashi Sensei's speed as me and Naruto were._

_Kakashi let Naruto go and raised up his hand. "You will need to hide effectively. Ready, begin!"_

"Sakura?" Naruto said, interrupting my thoughts. He stood behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" I turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering how you got tied to this log, just like a little loser." I said laughing and sticking my tongue out.

Naruto stuck his lip out and his cheeks bloated. He crossed his arms and had that mad, idiotic look on his face he tended to do a lot.

"Very funny!" he yelled turning away.

"That was a while ago...huh?" I said still smiling but looking down to the ground. "We were so young."

Naruto turned to me, his expression sincere. "We still are young."

I looked up at him, my face trying to keep a smile, although I felt sadness in my heart.

"Sometimes I wish we could go back. Sometimes I wonder...if we had paid more attention to Sasuke, maybe he wouldn't have hurt so much." I said turning to the log.

"Sakura," Naruto said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I made a promise. I'll bring him back, if it kills me."

"I know. I know you will. You always have, I haven't lost faith." I said walking away from him. I walked to the river that flowed through the training ground and bent down next to it. "I met a boy a little while before you found me this morning." I said running my hand through the blue, cold water.

"A boy?"

"Yes. His name was Akito. He...caught my attention."

"How come?"

"Well...his father was a murderer. He killed so many people, and Akito had inherited his fathers eyes." I said standing back up, but not looking at Naruto.

I heard Naruto approach me from behind. "His eyes? What does that mean?"

"You know, like Neji and Hinata inherited the Bykugan. Like Itachi and Sasuke inherited the Sharingan. I guess it was just a thing in his clan." I said looking at the ground. I saw a dirt clog and began to kick it slightly with my right foot as I spoke. "Well, this boy had these eyes, and none of the kids would play with him. They said that he'd kill them and betray them. Like his father did."

"Oh..." Naruto said, obviously knowing where I was going with this. I looked up at him, into his big, dark blue eyes.

"I don't want my kid to be like that." I said. "You already knew I was going to say that, probably. But it's true. I don't want my child to be shunned because of what Itachi did all those years ago, and I don't want him to be shunned because he is Sasuke's nephew." after I said that I stopped and put my hand on my stomach. I smiled down at it. "Or niece. Whichever gender it is."

"I can understand that." Naruto said looking down at my stomach too. "Just like I didn't want to be shunned just because the nine tailed fox is inside me."

"Yeah. Its exactly like that." I said looking up at Naruto. Naruto still stared at my stomach, his expression unreadable. "Naruto, I'm asking as a friend...please don't shun him."

"Or her." Naruto said smiling and looking back up at me. I gave him a serious look, but he continued to smile. "Don't worry, Sakura. How could I shun my godchild?"

"Woah, what!?" I said stepping back. "Godchild??"

"Yeah! I took the liberty of officially owning him slash her as my godchild!" Naruto said sticking his hands behind his thick, blond spiky hair and smiling the biggest grin he could fit on his face.

I rubbed a hand over my face. "It doesn't work that way, Naruto."

"Huh? You mean you don't claim it before someone else does?"

"NO!" I screamed punching him in the head. A big swelled bump formed on his head as he looked at me with fake tears in his eyes.

"Aw, common, Sakura! You didn't have to hit me!"

"Your such a loser! Why don't you grow up!" I yelled crossing my arms and turning away from him. I may have flipped my hair and added a "hmpf" in there, just for extra bump.

"Oh Sakura..." Naruto said in his goofy, annoying voice.

"What are you two doing here?" A familiar voice asked from a foot away. I looked to the right and saw Kakashi standing there with his _make out paradise _book. Which wasn't anything surprising, since he had it all the time.

"Oh, Kakashi Sensei," I said smiling at him. It had been a while since I had seen him last, as a matter of fact, the last time I saw him was right before I was kidnaped. When he was treated me and Naruto to ramen since we had been doing so good on our missions lately. Of course word travels fast, so I'm sure he knew about Itachi and what was growing bigger inside me every minute. It made me touch my stomach every time I thought about it.

"Kakashi Sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked running up to him. Kakashi stepped back a little, trying to dodge Naruto's hugs.

"I asked you first." he said in a childish tone as Naruto ran past him.

"We're just walking around, wasting time. Now you tell us." Naruto said smiling that idiotic smile.

"I'm here to visit some old friends." Kakashi said setting his gaze on me. Surprisingly, he didn't look at my stomach like the rest of the village did whenever they saw me. "Hello, Sakura." he said approaching me slowly.

"Hello, Sensei." I said smiling at him. "Its been a while."

"That it has." he said smiling under his mask. "You up for some training?"

"What?!" Naruto screamed running to us. He stepped in front of me and held his arms out. "No way! Kakashi, are you dumb!? Sakura can't train, she's"-

"Pregnant?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at his book, his expression calm. "I know that."

"Well then why do you"-

"Naruto!" I yelled punching him in the head again. Now he had two swollen knots on his head. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do anything! Ugh, you are so annoying!"

Naruto turned to me. He placed his hand over where I had punched him and had an appalled look on his face. "Really?"

"You really know nothing about pregnancy..." I mumbled. Kakashi looked at Naruto with his 'you're an idiot' look. I have to say, I've missed that look.

"But...won't it hurt the baby?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Of course she can't do some of the stuff she used to be able to do, but if we keep it simple, she'll be fine. Besides the baby is only two months old, am I right?" Kakashi asked in a 'matter of factly' tone.

"Yes, so it's fine, Naruto."

"Oh, well okay then." Naruto said taking a deep breath. "I thought maybe you had lost your mind for a minute, Kakashi Sensei..."

"So, what do you say, Sakura? We can practice some of your genjutsu techniques. I know you haven't trained in almost three months, you need to get back on your feet." Kakashi said, his calm, smooth expression behind his book. I sighed.

"I know. I've been slacking..."

"But, she's been weak, Sensei! Its not her fault..." Naruto objected. "Don't nag her like that!"

"Yes, I know this, Naruto. But she is finally completely healed, so that means she can get back on her feet and continue with missions and training." Kakashi said, flipping a page in his book as calm as ever. Kakashi hasn't changed at all in the last two and a half years.

"He's right, Naruto. I can't let my pregnancy get in the way of my being a ninja. I still have to do what I need to do. What did you think I was going to do? Just lay around and do nothing for nine months?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Well, I thought that's how it worked..." Naruto said scratching his head in confusion. Me and Kakashi sighed at the same time.

"Naruto, your ninja skills are good, but your common sense goes right down the drain..." Kakashi mumbled under his breath. I couldn't help but let out a slight giggle, as Naruto crossed his arms and began pouting. Like usual.

"So, Sakura, want to try using some of your new genjutsu techniques on me?" Kakashi asked, changing the subject. I nodded and smiled.

"Sure, but I'm not that weakling I used to be." I said kneeling down on the ground.

"I already knew that just by looking at you." Kakashi said sticking his book in his brown holster.

Kakashi stepped back as I formed the hand sign for my genjutsu. Naruto stepped to the side and watched, not wanting to get into it.

I closed my eyes and focused on what I wanted Kakashi to experience in my genjutsu. I thought about it for a while, and then smiled to myself as I thought of the _perfect _technique that would totally _wipe _him out.

"I'm waiting." Kakashi taunted.

"You'll be regretting that." I said with a smirk. Then all of a sudden, our surrounding changed. It changed to inside a book store, with book shelves all around us. Kakashi's facial expression became concerned.

"Um...what exactly are you trying to get at, Sakura?" he asked.

Without saying a word, I made the illusion of all the bookshelves, lined with his favorite book.

Make out paradise.

Kakashi blushed and smiled the biggest smile, his mask almost stretched right off of his face. "I..its...its everywhere!" he screamed as he ran to the bookshelves. He took one book out after the other, stacking it on the floor. "I want to buy them all!"

I couldn't help but laugh to myself as I made all the books he had stacked on the floor, burn. His eyes became wide with horror as he watched them burn. I smiled even more as I made every bookshelf, one by one, burn into ashes.

Kakashi fell to his knees. "Okay, Sakura! I get it! Stop!" he screamed. He scrambled up to his feet and did the hand sign needed and yelled "release!"

And with that, my genjutsu was canceled out. Naruto stared at Kakashi in shock and Kakashi panted as hard as I had ever seen him.

"Woah...what'd you do to him, Sakura!?" Naruto yelled. "Did you beat him till he couldn't see?"

"I burned his favorite books." I said sticking my tongue out and smiling.

"That is evil! I wasn't expecting that!" Kakashi screamed pointing at me. He had totally lost his cool.

"Expect the unexpected. Haven't you told us that before?" I asked smirking. "Kakashi, you have an addiction problem. You need to work on it."

Kakashi looked down at his feet and sighed. "I know." I sighed.

"Wow. Its getting late. We've been here longer than it feels." I said. Naruto looked at me.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"No. Thanks Naruto, but I'm probably gonna stop by the market anyhow. I'll see you in the morning, though, bright and early?"

"Of course!" Naruto said smiling as big as he possibly could. I smiled, then turned to Kakashi.

"Good night, Sensei."

"Goodnight..." he mumbled under his breath. He had a sad expression on his face, like he had just lost his best friend. I couldn't help but let out another giggle as I walked off.


	8. Sasukes first visit

When I got home, I put the groceries up that I got from the market. Telling Naruto that I had to go by the market on my way home wasn't a lie just to get him to leave me alone, you know. Although I may have to use that excuse sometime in the near future...

I sighed as I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes. _I shouldn't be thinking about Naruto that way...all he's doing is trying to help._ I let myself fall on my bed and look at the ceiling. I remembered when I used to lay on my bed after every mission and wonder when we were gonna find Sasuke. I had never given up hope of seeing him again one day, and although I saw him on terms I didn't expect, I was still so happy to see him. And to be truthfully honest, since I saw him, I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I gazed outside my window and saw the sky getting dark, turning into night. Nighttime, and thinking about Sasuke always made its way back into my memories. My memory of _that _night...

"_Sasuke! Im so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise, I'll never let you regret it! Everyday will be a joy! I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So please! I'm begging you, just don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! Just stay...with me...and if you can't....take me with you, Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke turned around and smirked. "You haven't changed. Your still annoying." he turned around and began to walk away. I ran towards him._

"_Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and"-_

_In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was behind me. He whispered in my ear. "Sakura...thank you for everything..."_

I opened my eyes as I remembered thinking I was never going to see him again. We were so young back then..I remember when sometimes I didn't know how I was going to make it through the night. I always remembered believing that Sasuke was being hurt, that Orochimaru must have been torturing him...but then I saw him. I saw him, I saw that he was alright. That he was...alive.

"Sakura..." he would say my name like that. It sometimes felt like he was still here in the village with us. "Sakura..." the way he would say it...it always made me smile. "SAKURA."

_Okay am I going crazy? _I thought as I shook my head. I turned around and screamed as loud as I thought I had ever screamed in my life when I saw Sasuke, standing right in front of my door.

"Shh!" Sasuke whispered holding his finger to his lips. "You'll get somebody's attention! And then they'll come up here, and I'll have to kill them, and I just really didn't plan on killing anyone tonight..." Sasuke said rolling his eyes at the thought. "Oh yeah, did you develop a hearing problem while I was gone? I said your name three times..." He said these words like someone would say them daily. Without care..without concern.

But that didn't matter to me at the moment.

"Sasuke!" I said smiling and jumping up from my bed. "Sasuke! Your home!" Sasuke groaned.

"No, I'm not. I'm here to check on you. Don't you remember how I'd be coming every couple of months to make sure your.." he said trailing off, acting like he was trying to find the word. "Alive." he finished.

All my excitement went down the drain. I lowered my eyebrows at him in anger.

"Well thank you for your concern. Yes I'm still alive. You know, like its real hard to stay alive." I said rolling my eyes.

"For you it is. You know, this village and its people have a really big mouth...its like the whole universe knows that your pregnant. So guess what? It got around to Itachi. We wanted to keep it as hidden as possible, but now he knows, and now he'll try and find you." he said. He looked around my house and scowled. "Like it'll be hard for him..." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, for your information, I have it covered. I have people in the village looking out for him and Naruto is around me 24/7 anyway. So unfortunately for Itachi, it won't be easy." I said crossing my arms. Sasuke snorted and let out a sarcastic, unserious laugh.

"Yeah, the guards are _very _aware." he said sarcastically. "Sakura, the defenses in this village are just as bad as they ever were. I could have walked right in, and nobody would have noticed. I couldn't tell you how easily I got in this village..." he said walking to my bed. He sat down on it and crossed his arms. "And are you forgetting? Itachi killed our whole clan in _one _night, all by himself. And the Uchiha clan was the best in this village. What makes you think he won't destroy the whole village when he comes for you? You obviously have no idea what Itachi is capable of."

"I can take care of it."

"I can see that. That's why your pregnant, right?"

"Sasuke!" I screamed punching him in the arm. Of course he didn't flinch, it had no effect on him. Which I wasn't surprised, it just felt good. "Did you just come to torment me? Or did you come to help?"

"I came to help, but common Sakura, we have to make this suitable for my personality. You know I've never been the mushy gushy type."

"Oh go to hell..." I mumbled under my breath as I walked to the door.

"So what? You think leaving the house will make it harder for Itachi to find you?" Sasuke asked in his usual cool tone. I flinched as I thought of Itachi finding me again. I couldn't imagine spending another second with him. When I didn't speak, Sasuke sighed. "He's going to come for you, Sakura. There's rumor going around that he's already left for the village. I don't know when he'll arrive, but he's coming, Sakura."

"Well...then what do you suppose I do?" I asked, my voice breaking. I looked at the floor as I heard Sasuke stand up, and my bed springs creak.

"Look," Sasuke said putting his hand on my shoulder and turning me around. "I don't know if the rumors are true, but we can't take any chances. Your going to have to come with me for a couple days, just to be safe."

I turned to him and tried to hide my fright. "I c-can't, Sasuke...the village will think Itachi's come for me again. Naruto will reveal himself...and Itachi will hurt him."

"Look, Sakura, it can't be helped"-

"No." I said clenching my fists. "I'm sorry, Sasuke...but I can't do that to Naruto again...I can't."

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes. "You've always been stubborn...do you not get the picture? Itachi is coming for you. Sakura, your making me lose my patience."

"Please, Sasuke," I said grabbing his hand. He, of course looked at me like I was out of my mind, but I didn't care. "There has to be an alternative." Sasuke looked at me for the longest time then groaned.

"You are so annoying..." he mumbled under his breath as he pulled his hand away. He groaned as he turned away from me. "I guess...I guess I could make an exception.."

"Huh"-

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Sasuke snapped waving his hand at me. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow to him. It turns out Sasuke had turned into even _more _of a jerk, and he was much more sarcastic now then he used to be...

He sighed. "This is going to be a pain, but I'm going to have to send a undercover ninja."

"A what?"

"I'm going to go back to the sound village and send one of our strongest ninjas. they'll come to the village and stay with you until we're sure your safe from Itachi. I think I've already picked out the_ perfect _spy for this mission...she's strong and smart...if she detects any sign of Itachi, she'll let me know and I'll come and get you. Besides, her specialty is tracking after all..." Sasuke explained resting his hand on his hip and rubbing the back of his neck.

"A girl?"

"Yes. Her name is Kyomi, and she'll be here in approximately three days. So be looking out for her." Sasuke said jumping on the window seal.

"Wait...is she one of those girls that I'll fight with constantly?" I asked. I couldn't handle another Ino in the village...

"You won't even know she's there. You'll see her, and then the next time you'll see her is when she detects Itachi. Hopefully when Itachi see's that your guarded well, he'll leave you alone until you at least go into labor. But by then, you'll be with me." Sasuke said in the tone that said I had no choice, that this was the way things were going to go.

"With you?" I asked trying to imagine myself in labor, and Sasuke being the one delivering my baby.

"Yes. Thats the only way that you'll be one hundred percent safe. But don't worry about that now, we'll worry about that when the time comes." Sasuke said turning away from me. "And don't let this cloud your head. After this chaos is over, you won't be seeing me anymore. I am going to continue to train to kill Itachi. I'm not coming home, Sakura."

"We'll see." I mumbled. _Naruto made me a promise...and he'll keep it. _

Sasuke snorted quietly. "I'll be back." he mumbled. And with one movement, he was out the window.

___________

The next morning was like any other morning. It was as if Sasuke had never come, and it was all just a dream. Of course, I knew it wasn't a dream because I could smell Sasuke's scent on my covers from where he sat. Is that strange that I know his scent that well?

"_She'll be here within three days...so be ready."_ repeated over and over again in my mind. I felt myself sadden a tad as I thought of Itachi coming for me. Was he ever going to stop? I had to get some ninja from a foreign land just to protect me. I couldn't even protect myself. Once again, I was being the useless deadweight that I am.

I sighed as I threw off the covers and threw my legs over the side of my bed. _I wish I could let Naruto know what's going on...but that's just too risky. _I turned to my night stand and looked at the picture of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and me. I was in the middle, as happy as could be, while Kakashi had his hands on top of Naruto and Sasuke's heads, and Naruto looked angrily at Sasuke. Sasuke looked just like he always had, no smile, just looking like he couldn't wait to get away from us.

I laughed to myself as I remembered some of the memories we went through all together. I often thought about them a lot, more than I should, probably. I even remember when we were going after Gaara, and Naruto, Shikamaru and I raced against time to get to Sasuke in time. I remember shaking as soon as I saw Sasuke on the tree branch, about to be crushed by Gaara. Luckily, Naruto came in time and saved him. I could have lost him that day.

I also remember specifically, when Gaara charged towards Sasuke, and I stood in the way. I don't know what had come over me, just one thought raced through my mind at that exact moment. _I can't let him hurt Sasuke. I have to protect Sasuke, If it's the last thing I do!_

I looked down at my floor as I remembered all this. Almost like it just happened yesterday. I gazed back at my picture.

"So much has changed since then," I muttered to myself. "I wish..." but I didn't know how to finish the sentence. I clenched my fist and growled to myself. _I'm so tired of wishing things were different all the time! I need to accept this and deal with what I have to deal with! _I thought to myself. "Wishing won't make things the way they used to be. Why can't I get that through my thick head?!" I yelled standing up. Out of anger and not thinking, I punched the wall next to me as I slid down to my knees.

I felt tears dwell in my eyes as I tried to control myself. I needed to stop thinking about the old days...it just gets me upset.

Suddenly, I felt something odd in my stomach. I gasped and held my hand to the middle and leaned up. It was just a brief feeling, but I definitely felt it.

_The baby is only two months old...there's no way he could be able to kick me yet...right?_

Then I felt it again. I stood up off of the ground and looked at my stomach. It stopped again, but I knew something was going on in there. I rubbed my stomach in circles, until I was sure it wasn't going to happen again. After few seconds, I smiled and wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Your actually worried about me?" I asked as if the baby was right beside me. "Well don't worry. Mommy's okay, just having a moment."

When I was sure there weren't going to be anymore movements, I walked over to my closet and drug out my normal outfit. I slipped it on and slipped my shoes on. Then I made my way out the door, locking it behind me.

"Oh, Hey Sakura." I heard Ino's voice say from behind me. I turned around to look at her. She, of course, was wearing her normal ninja outfit. Blue top and blue skirt thing, and her hair in its usual form. I smiled at her as I walked to her.

"What's up?" I asked, noticing her looking at my stomach. Again, wasn't surprising, everyone did that when they saw me.

"I was just on my way to Shikamaru's to pick up something for the Hokage. I happened to be passing by your house when you decided to come out." Ino said smiling. "So how's everything going?"

I knew that when she asked 'how's everything going' that she was _really _asking 'how's your pregnancy with Itachi's baby going.'

"It's going good. Say, Ino...I gotta question...how old do baby's have to be before they start kicking you?" Ino looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to know? I've never been pregnant before..."

"Well I know...it's just that I felt some movement in my stomach...I just thought maybe he'd have to be older before he could start kicking."

"It's a boy?"

"Oh, I don't know...I think it is." I said looking at my stomach.

"How do you _think _it is?" Ino asked keeping an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know...just a feeling, I guess."

Ino smiled and put her hands on her hips. "I guess its just mother's instinct, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

"What's the eye rolling about?" she asked standing straight and looking at me with s serious look.

"Common, Ino. Lets me serious. Nobody, including me, expected me to be a mother at this age. I mean common! I'm supposed to have at least another eight years as being a ninja!" I said throwing my arms out. "How can I do the missions lady hokage needs me for when I have my baby to worry about?"

"Well, I don't know, Sakura. But it'll be okay. When your baby gets old enough, you can always be a ninja again. Of course you may be rusty by then..." she said putting her hand on my shoulder and giving me a smirk. "But you'll be able to try to train to catch up to me again."

I pushed Ino off of me and threw my finger in her face. "Catch up to you?! YEAH RIGHT! To catch up to you again, it'll only take me a day, tops, since I'm already stronger than you!"

Ino looked at me with wide eyes and got in my face. "You saying your better than me, forehead!?"

"Yeah! Thats what I'm saying! I could beat you anytime anywhere!"

"Well I guess we'll just have to see when you have your baby! Me and you on the training grounds, a month after the baby is born! You got it?!" Ino screamed turning away from me.

"You got it!" I screamed turning away from her too. I crossed my arms and began to walk away from her, but something she said surprised me.

"You know, Sakura...your baby will be beautiful."

I turned back to her and raised my eyebrow. "Huh? That was random..."

"Yeah, I know...but I was just thinking about it. Pretty much everyone in the Uchiha clan is attractive...and he's bound to have some of Sasuke's features in him....and well...as much as I hate to admit it...your not ugly, Sakura."

I looked at her with wide eyes for a second, but I smiled. "Thanks, Ino...that means alot."

She smiled but then looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You know, except for your forehead. Heaven forbid the kid gets that."

I growled and raised my fist to her. "Alright, Ino! Lets just go right here and right now!"

"Oh wow, I thought you guys were actually getting along for once..." a plain, drowsy voice said from a distance. I turned around and saw Shikamaru standing there with a tired expression on his face and his hands tucked deep in his pockets. "Ino. You were supposed to be at my house twenty minutes ago. I thought you had just forgotten."

"Oh sorry, Shikamaru. I was on my way." Ino apologized.

"Well don't worry about it. You can walk with me while I take these to the hokage." he said walking to Ino. He stood by her and looked at me. "Sorry, Sakura, but I'm gonna have to borrow Ino. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time. But by the way, how is everything?"

Again, translating, 'How is pregnancy with Itachi's baby?'

"Its going good." I said smiling. "Thanks for asking."

Shikamaru smiled at me then turned to Ino. "Alright, we should get going."

Ino nodded. "Right."

Then the two of them sprinted off, heading towards the hokage's office. I sighed as I turned around.

_Good way to start of my morning..._I thought rolling my eyes. _Now its time to go meet Naruto._


	9. Uchiha clan revival?

I searched for Naruto all over the village. I looked at the academy, I looked at the training grounds, and I definitely looked at the ramen shop.

"Hmm...that's odd. Usually Naruto is so easy to find..." I murmured to myself as I continued to walk, dumbfounded through the village.

Suddenly, I stopped as I saw a puff of smoke appear in front of me and a ninja appeared out of it. It was Gotetsu, One of Lady Tsuande's main helpers.

"Oh, Gotetsu. What's up? Something wrong?" I asked trying to read his expression.

"I've been looking for you. Lady Tsuande wants to see you. Don't worry, everything's fine, she just needs to see you in her office for a brief moment." Gotetsu said in a reassuring voice.

"Oh, okay." I said. "Thank you." Gotetsu nodded and disappeared. Maybe that's where Naruto is. I thought.

I jumped on a nearby rooftop and sprinted along the tops of the buildings. I smiled as I ran, feeling the air blow through my hair. It has been a while since I last ran this fast. Naruto tried to make me relax as much as possible, and because of that I haven't been able to go on a mission for two months. He wouldn't let me go anywhere near Lady Hokage to ask for one! So maybe, finally, I'd be able to go on a mission. I had to admit, I missed doing things for the village. Pregnant or not pregnant, I still am a ninja.

When I got to the entrance to the Hokage's building, I stopped when I saw Lady Hokage standing at the door, waiting. Usually she would be busy at work in her office, so I was surprised to see her outside waiting for me.

"Sakura, you couldn't have gotten here any sooner. Thank you." Lady Hokage said smiling and stepping forward.

"Is something going on? Do you need me for something?"

"No, everything is fine. I just wanted to let you know that Naruto is going to be gone for a couple of days. He's out on a mission. I thought you should know that, since he is your teammate. And while I'm telling you this, I might as well tell you that Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Kiba are gone as well."

"Oh, so that explains why Shikamaru and Ino were on their way here. What's going on? Why so many on this mission?" I asked concerned. Was there something that they weren't telling me?

"We thought a male and female from each squad would be good for this mission. You see a nearby village has been attacked, and are in need of many helpers to help rebuild the village. They need girls to help care and watch their children. So the boys are helping to build, while the girls are helping to watch the children. I would have sent you on this mission, Sakura, but your almost three months along, aren't you? I decided it wouldn't be a very good idea." Lady Hokage said glancing down at my stomach. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"No disrespect, but I think I can take care of some kids. Why is everyone so uptight about this? If it were some other ninja that was pregnant, she'd have to do the same things that she did before. Why me?"

Lady hokage sighed and closed her eyes. She crossed her arms, as if she was afraid to answer the question. "Sakura...do you really want to know why that nobody wants you doing anything reckless, especially missions?"

"There's a...reason?"

"Yes. Sakura, that baby your carrying is...well, its no regular baby."

"Yeah I know. Its Itachi's kid. What of it?" I asked crossing my arms. Lady Hokage opened her eyes, but her eyebrows were lowered, in a serious expression.

"It's a Uchiha," Lady Tsuande said. "You know that there are only three Uchiha's left in this world. Two of which are no longer with us, and the third...well, the third doesn't matter." Lady Tsunade said looking away. She gave herself a look as if she's said too much. "My point being, your child being a Uchiha, if we raise him right, then we have a chance of finally restoring the clan." I gasped.

"That's the reason...that's the reason you want me to take it easy? You want the baby to be as healthy as possible?"

"Itachi left us something that may start another whole generation of Uchiha's. If Orochimaru ever attacks again, then with Uchiha power, we won't be as weak as we were last time. The Sharingan power is exactly what we need." Lady Tsuande said unfolding her arms. She rested them on her hips as she watched me think about everything that was said.

"Do you...do you think once Sasuke has heard"- Lady Tsuande interrupted me with a large sigh.

"Sakura. Your not going to like to hear this, but Sasuke isn't coming back. I'm sorry, Sakura. You need to forget about him and focus on what matters."

"Sasuke does matter!" I yelled clenching my fists. "And Naruto would agree with me!"

"Well, yes he would, but even Naruto is more concerned about you than Sasuke at the moment. Just like I've told Naruto over and over again, forget about Sasuke. At least for the time being, we have you to worry about, you're the first objective." Lady Tsuande said, her voice harsh. "When you get to around three to four months, its time to start really taking it easy. If your out on a mission and you get punched in the gut, its very likely you'll have a miscarriage. Then its over for restoring the Uchiha clan. Sakura, I know you hate feeling like you can't do anything, but the only mission I'm going to assign you these nine months is missions around the village, that are so easy, a ninja academy student could do it. I'm sorry, Sakura, but we just need to be safe until the baby gets here." I sighed and looked at the ground,

"Got it." I mumbled. Lady Tsuande sighed.

"Of course, the child will be targeted. I'm sure Itachi will want him." Lady Tsuande said, her face looking as if she might have been in a thought. I gasped as I remembered what Sasuke had told me:

"It got around to Itachi. We wanted to keep it as hidden as possible, but now he knows, and now he'll try and find you."

"Yeah. He does." I said. Lady Tsuande looked at me as if she were asking me how I knew that. "I mean, I can feel it." I said, trying to get her off my case about seeing Sasuke last night.

"Oh. I see. Well, This is what I wanted to speak to you about. Please take it easy, Sakura."

"You have my word, m'lady. Even if I don't like it, I understand." I said standing straight to show her I respected her decision. I mean I guess she was right. This could be the last chance we have to restore the Uchiha clan...

"Good." she said smiling and reaching in her pocket. "Now that's over, I have a tiny request for you. A mission, you can think of it as."

"Huh? A mission?"

"Yes. Here," Lady Hokage said as she handed me a small piece of paper. "It's a new poison that was discovered early this morning. We need to get it over to Shikamaru's dad immediately."

"And you want me to take it to him?" I asked. She nodded as I took the piece of paper. "Alright. Sounds easy enough. Anything I can do to help."

Lady Tsuande laughed. I looked at her confused. "Sakura, I may have forgotten to mention this...but just because you wont be going on difficult and dangerous missions, doesn't mean your not going to be busy. Your going to be doing tiny errands for me here and there to make up for the missions I can't assign you to. Yes your going to be 'taking it easy' but your still going to have to do some errands. Is this understood?"

"Yes, M'lady! I'd be glad to!" I said smiling. Anyway I could help at all these nine months...I'd do anything. If I have to sit and sort papers all day, or feed someone's dog while their on vacation, it didn't matter to me. I just didn't want to sit around being useless for nine months.

"Good. Now get that paper to Shikamaru's dad."

"Right!" I yelled as I turned around. Then I was off.


	10. Kyomi

I thought it was funny how Lady Hokage said I was supposed to be taking it easy. These past two days have been nothing but errands, errands, and more errands. I wouldn't ever understand why Naruto wanted to be Hokage so bad. It was WAY too much work.

I sighed as I fell on my bed and stared at my ceiling. I wonder when Naruto will be back…I know that Lady Tsuande said he'd be back in a couple days, but how long will that be? I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of lonely without him.

I moaned as I brought my hands up to rub the sides of my neck. I rubbed where I could feel my pulse and closed my eyes, trying my hardest to relax. I breathed heavy and fully, trying to think about soothing thoughts. I guess I better take advantage of this relaxation time. When the baby got here, I'm sure he'd be annoying.

I sighed as I let my mind drift…

____

_I heard a knocking sound on my door. It became louder and louder as I jumped out of bed to answer it. It continued to knock, louder and harder as I made my way to the small, wooden door._

"_Alright, I heard you the first time! Sheesh…" I mumbled as I took a hold of the door knob. I turned it gently and opened the door, only to feel myself gasp and stop breathing._

"_Hm…you look good, Sakura." the familiar evil voice spoke. I felt myself try to remember to breathe as I stepped back, looking into the evil Sharingan eyes before me._

_Itachi smiled as I backed away. I felt tears dwell in my eyes as I backed up against my wall and slid down to the floor. He smiled as he walked slowly in my house._

"_It…Itachi…." I mumbled trying to get his name out. It was like poison on my tongue._

"_I've come for my son." he said as he continued to approach me._

"_He's…he's not…"_

"_He's not what? Are you meaning to tell me he isn't mine?" he said with a harsh, but calm voice. "clearly Sakura, you were a virgin when we met last. I'm sure of that." he said a smile curling at the sides of his mouth._

"_He's still in my womb…you can't have him…" I said as I tried to stand on shaking legs. I felt my eyebrows lower and my fists clench into tight balls as I scooted myself up the wall. "Sasuke will come." I said in a harsh, serious tone._

_Itachi laughed as he turned around and stood in my doorway. He reached over for something, and turned around, throwing a body in front of me._

_I screamed as loud as my throat would allow me when I recognized the body was Sasukes._

_His eyes were closed and his mouth lay open. Blood trickled down the sides of his mouth and his cheeks were badly bruised. I couldn't stop screaming as I watched him, motionless on the floor. He wasn't breathing. I crawled to him, tears pouring down my cheeks and onto his face and his jet black hair._

"_Sasuke!!!" I screamed. "NO! SASUKE!!"_

_Itachi laughed as he walked to us on the floor. I looked up and crawled away from Sasuke. Seeing Sasuke made me feel hopeless. Scared. I was going to die._

_Itachi stepped on Sasuke's back as he looked down at him._

"_I told my brother he still wasn't strong enough. He didn't listen, so I had to destroy him. It's a shame, really, I thought my little brother could have made something of himself one day. He did give me a tough battle, I will admit, but he was fighting for you." he said kicking Sasuke in the side. Sasuke flipped over, blood flowed from his lips and all ran down his cheek. Itachi looked at me and bent down in front of me. "that was his mistake."_

_I couldn't move. I was officially traumatized. I just stared at Sasuke in the floor, as if I hadn't even noticed Itachi kneeled down right in front of me. All I could see through my blurry, red eyes was Sasuke's dead, cold face. It was because of me he was dead. He fought to protect me and this baby, and he paid for it with his life. Again I had brought Sasuke down, except this time, Sasuke couldn't stand back up._

_Itachi began to slowly rub my face with his hand. He brushed his thumb over my cheekbone, as I continued to not even acknowledge he was there. I just stared at Sasuke._

_At this point, my face was soaked with tears, but I stopped crying. I was frozen with trauma, as Itachi slowly pressed his lips to my lips. He began to kiss me passionately, as I didn't stop him. I couldn't stop him. And even if I could, what did it matter. He killed Sasuke, and he had killed me too. This baby didn't matter. I didn't matter. Nothing mattered._

_He pulled away from me as he took out a kunai knife. He smiled and he looked at my frozen body._

"_Now, I came here for my son." he said as he chuckled an evil laugh. He charged his kunai towards my stomach as I waited to die…_

_____

"Hey! Hey, girl! Wake up already!" I heard a voice scream as I opened my eyes. I felt myself shake, but as soon as I opened my eyes completely opened, I stopped. I felt arms holding my shoulders as I tried to gather to myself what had just happened.

It was just a dream.

It was just a dream! A cold, wicked nightmare! I looked around my house slowly as I saw everything was just as it had been. I felt myself try to smile, until I looked up and noticed who was holding me.

A girl, with long, blond hair in a sloppy bun looked back at me. Her eyes were light blue and her skin was pale. In a way, she reminded me of Ino. The reason I knew it wasn't Ino right away was because she wore a sound village headband on her forehead. She sighed a relieving sigh and laid me back on the bed. She stood up and I forced myself to sit up, still halfway shaking. The girl was small, perhaps even younger than I was.

I felt my eyes sting as I rubbed them with my hands. I felt my moist cheek as my arm ran up against it. I had been crying in my sleep. But that didn't matter as I looked at the small girl before me.

"Who…who are you?" I mumbled out, trying to control my shaking. The girl looked back at me with a mean expression on her face, but she spoke in a calm voice.

"My name's Kyomi. I'm supposed to like, protect you or something? I don't know. Sasuke Sensei told me I needed to be here, and that he'd report to me later. He wanted me to be here as soon as possible. Whatever. I was just following orders…" she said crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. "Sensei gets real mad when I make him lose his patience…"

"Sasuke…Sensei?" I repeated, finally able to control myself. I threw my legs over the side of my bed as I looked at her. Now I could see her clearly. She was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt and compression shorts. She had black ninja sandals on, and just like every other sound ninja, a big, purple pretzel thing tied around her waist. I didn't know what they were called, but she had one.

"Yeah, he's my teacher. Supposedly you're an old friend of his or something? I don't know. I'd like to be filled in."

"Teacher…? Wow….I had no idea he was training someone…how old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. What's it to you?"

"Yeah, I figured you were younger than me…" I said standing up, ignoring her last comment. She wasn't much shorter than me.

"Yeah I'm only two years younger than Sasuke Sensei. I'm hoping maybe he might want to hook up someday…" Kyomi said smiling and blushing.

This comment didn't go so well with me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, I mean he is hot…"

"NO WAY. Uh-huh, no way are you going to date my Sasuke!" I screamed raising my fist to her.

"Your Sasuke? Well sorry to break it to you, but I saw him first!" Kyomi yelled. I busted out in a sarcastic laugh as I shoved my finger in her face.

"YOU SAW HIM FIRST? HAH! For your information, we used to be teammates! Squad seven! Ask him about it!" I yelled laughing. Kyomi smirked and crossed her arms.

"He USED to be. Now he's MY sensei!"

"Yeah! Teachers can't date students! Its just plain wrong!" I yelled. "so in your face!"

"Stop it. Both of you." a voice came from behind me. I looked behind me and saw Sasuke, sitting on my window seal. Naturally, I smiled and began to say his name in excitement, until the annoying thirteen year old hoe behind me, called out his name first.

"Sasuke Sensei! I'm so glad you're here!" She screamed out in joy. I turned to her and glared, just to get a glare in return.

"You really do attract girls of all shapes and sizes, don't you, Sasuke…" I mumbled turning to him. He closed his eyes and rested his palm on his forehead.

"I'm an idiot for putting these two in the same room together…" he mumbled. He looked up at us and sighed. "I have to get going, so I want to make this as short, and painless as possible."

"Sasuke Sensei, I thought you were just going to report to me later?"

"Yeah, well I wanted you to get a heads start so you'd be here as soon as possible."

"Wait, how long have you been in the village?" I asked turning to her.

"She's been here for about a day now." Sasuke said, answering for her.

"And I didn't know about it?" I asked turning to Sasuke, angrily.

"I couldn't find you. Surprising I know, since I should have been able to spot your giant forehead from five miles away…" she mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" I asked turning to her and pushing her.

"Alright, stop it!" Sasuke yelled getting in between us. Kyomi jerked back and gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke Sensei! Please forgive me for making you angry!" she yelled bowing down on the ground.

Whoa…she's terrified of making Sasuke angry…she would have never survived in squad seven…

"Alright, whatever. Just stand up." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Now listen to me. Kyomi, you are going to be tracking Itachi."

"Itachi? Your brother?"

"Yes. Sakura, here is pregnant with his child. So your mission is to make sure Itachi gets nowhere near her. And when he is close, you are going to let me know. You are not to leave the village or let Itachi near Sakura under any circumstances. You got it?" Sasuke said in his 'matter of factly' tone.

"Understood, Sensei!" Kyomi said smiling and standing straight, to show her respect.

"Now, Sakura, don't leave the village for anything. I don't care if the hokage sends you on a mission, you better decline it." he said in a warning tone.

"Well you don't have to worry about that. I wont be going on missions anyway, im supposed to take it easy."

"Well this works out perfectly then, doesn't it?" Sasuke said with a smirk. He jumped on my window seal in a swift movement and looked back at us. "Kyomi, you know your mission. Don't fail me."

"I wont, Sensei. You have my word." Kyomi said trying to hide her sheepish smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "See you." then jumped out the window.

I sighed. "He never stays long enough…"

"Well, I get to see him all the time!" Kyomi said sticking her tongue out and laughing.

"I hope your renting a hotel." I said in a mean, negative tone.

"Why?"

"Cause your getting out of my house. NOW." I said pointing to the door. Kyomi rolled her eyes and gave me a rough huff and puff as she walked out the door.


	11. Its a

**Author's note: **Okay, this is another time skip. Sakura is nowfive months pregnant, almost six. What happens during this time, is Kyomi is in disguise, keeping an eye out for Itachi at all times. Sakura is still doing tiny errands for Tsunade to make up for the missions she can't go on. Naruto has come back from his last mission, but is currently gone on another mission to help out in the land of waves. Sorry for the time skip, but I didn't want to bore you with just filler chapters, and make it take forever to get to the action. Because personally, I don't like writing fillers, just as you don't like reading them. So that works out for all of us. Thanks, REVIEW! :)

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a pain in my stomach. I jerked up as I clutched my stomach in agony. What in the world was the baby doing in there? Playing hockey? Finally it stopped as I crawled out of my bed. I rested my hand on my stomach as I walked to the mirror that hang on my door.

My stomach was getting large, as I approached six months in a couple days. I sighed as I watched my skinny image run down the drain. _I better not be stuck with a bunch of baby fat..._I mumbled to myself as I took off my night shirt. I tugged on a green, very ugly ( in my opinion ) maternity shirt and my black compression shorts._ Why couldn't they have any cute maternity clothes?_

I sighed as I made my way out the door and locked it behind me. I walked slowly out into the village, watching everyone point and talk about how big my stomach was getting. I even heard some name calling.

"You see Sakura? Her stomach is getting so big...I can't believe their actually allowing her to keep that demon...it'll destroy us all..." a voice said from the side.

I learned to ignore comments such as these. People have whispered about the baby since they found out. Some of the things they said were very harsh, but I didn't care. This was my decision, and I did not regret it. I had actually come to love the baby. It was like he sometimes even talked to me. I smiled.

I smiled even larger as I approached the hospital. It was time for my monthly checkup, except this time I was more excited about this one than any other checkup I have had.

I was going to find out what my baby was today.

Although I felt in my gut instinct that I had a boy, they still required me to take the test. I mean I guess mother's instinct could be wrong, but I don't know, I just felt in my heart that I had a little boy.

I walked slowly in the hospital and up to the desk. The nurse behind the desk smiled as she took out my record folder.

"Hello again, Sakura! How is the little one?" she asked.

"He's very well, thank you. I'm here for a checkup." I said resting my right hand on my medium sized stomach.

"Yes, of course. Today is the day you find out what your little darling is, isn't it?" she asked. She was very thrilled. Unlike many other people in the village, she always seemed excited to see me. Although we only talked at the hospital, I considered us to have a type of friendship.

"Yes it is. I think it's a boy, but well, by the end of the day we'll get to find out." I said rubbing my stomach. "How you doing in there?" I asked, as if the baby was right in my arms.

The nurse giggled as she held her hand out for my wrist. I calmly placed my wrist in her hand as she wrapped a hospital band around it. "I will escort you to your hospital room."

"Okay, thank you." I said smiling as I followed the tiny nurse to the elevator. She smiled as she looked at me.

"Your baby is going to be so gorgeous! I mean just look at you!" she said with a giggle. I felt myself blush.

"Thank you. That is very nice of you."

"No problem. Here you are!" she said pointing to the door. "Lady hokage will be here soon to test you. Be sure to let me know what the baby is!"

"Thank you for being so kind. You'll be the first to know!" I said walking around her.

I walked in the familiar hospital room and laid down on the soft, hospital bed. I propped my head up on two pillows as I looked out the big window beside me. I watched birds fly and sing their songs. I mean it was still morning after all.

I was forced to look away and at the door when I heard the door slide open. It was Ino and Tenten. They smiled as they approached and I smiled back.

"Hey guys! I thought you'd be on a mission."

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this appointment for the world!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah! Everyone's just _dying _to know what the baby is, Sakura! Hinata's on her way here too!" Ino yelled trotting to my bedside. She rubbed my tummy and smiled. "Hi baby!"

"Wow, really? Why does everyone want to know so bad?" I asked shocked.

"Sakura, common. Its been so long since a uchiha baby was born in this village. This is a big deal!" Tenten said throwing her arms out. "Its even bigger than when Sasuke himself was born. Itachi too!"

"Yeah, when those two were born it was a big deal. But now that this is Itachi's child, its bigger than ever!" Ino yelled. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" I asked confused by the question.

"How does it feel to be carrying the baby that could revive the Uchiha clan? You must feel pretty special, huh?"

"No, not really." I said blushing and sticking my tongue out. "I feel like I normally do. Just plain old Sakura. I still think I'm too young to even be in this mess."

"Well that may be true, but it will all work itself out in the end!" Tenten said smiling. "Don't worry!"

"Hey guys, im here." Hinata said in her quiet, shy voice as she walked into the room. She carried a box in her hand that was tightly wrapped with pink paper. It was a medium sized box, not too big, not too small. Hinata gave me a reassuring look when I looked from the box to her.

"What's in the box?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, it's a present for the baby. I know he won't be here for another couple of months, but I just had to get you a present anyway. I even dragged Neji with me to get it." Hinata said touching her lower lip with her finger. She handed the box to me with one hand and smiled. "Go on. Open it."

I opened the box carefully and surely, tearing at the edges first. As soon as I got a hole in it, I began tearing the paper off as fast as I could. When I finally got all of it off, I saw that the box was a box that had five white bottles in it and a baby toy. The bottles had little designs on the side that looked kind of like vines from a tree. It would suit either a boy or a girl. I gasped at them and smiled at Hinata.

"Wow, Hinata! These are amazing! Thank you so much! And look at this little toy...how adorable is this?" I asked raising up the little plush doll. The doll was a big fuzzy teddy bear with a heart for a nose.

"I'm glad you like it...the bottles were Neji's idea."

"Thank you so much, I know my son will like them."

"You've already found out what it is?! And I wasn't here?!" Ino screamed in anger as soon as I said 'son'. "Sakura! I know we don't get along well, but I'm trying to actually be nice to you today! And you do this to me!?"

"No, Ino! Calm down!" I said raising my hands to my chest and motioning for her to calm down. "I haven't found out yet. I just think it's a boy."

"Well, what if it isn't?" Tenten asked. "Then you'll have your hopes drawn down."

"Oh don't be silly. I'll love my child all the same even If it's a girl. I just really truly believe it's a boy." I said in my 'matter of factly' tone.

"Well, if that's what she believes, then we'll just have to find out." A voice came from the doorway. I knew who it was without even looking, but I looked anyway.

"Lady Hokage! I'm so glad you're here! I am so excited to finally find out what the baby is!" I yelled in excitement. "I've been waiting for this day for weeks!"

"Alright, don't get overly excited. We can't rush this and in order to be as accurate as possible, I need you to relax and stay completely still." lady Tsunade said walking to my bedside. "And sadly, I have a bunch of paperwork to fill out that Shizune is hassling be about. So I need to try to get out of here as soon as possible. Now, Sakura, please lift your shirt."

I nodded, taking the bottom of my shirt and pulling it just below my breasts. Ino snarled her nose when she saw my large tummy. I quietly laughed to myself. _Ino's looking at me like she never plans on having children...if this were Ino instead of me, she'd lose it when she got a simple bump..._

Lady Tsunade pulled out some kind of bottle that had liquid, clear jelly in it. She rubbed it on her hands and slowly rubbed it over my stomach. I gasped when it first touched my skin, it was so cold! Lady Hokage let out a quick laugh and a smirk and she placed her hands gently over my bellybutton.

Tenten and Ino gasped when they saw chakra disable from lady hokage's hands.Of course Hinata being a Hyuga, she's seen that plenty of times before. And me being a medical ninja, I've seen it just as much as she has.

I tried to clear my mind and leave it blank. I tried my hardest to control my excitement, and just simply relax. It felt like we had laid there for five whole minutes, when it had really just been two.

_I wonder how long it will take..._I thought. I couldn't wait. I had waited for this day, just as much as many others have. I thought about the advantages and disadvantages of having either a boy or a girl.

If I had a girl, she would be beautiful. All the guys would be crazy about her. She would most likely specialize in genjutsu, getting that from me, and she would probably have Sharingan too.The disadvantage, however, would be that there would be a good chance she wouldn't be a ninja. She'd most likely be a regular citizen, marry a regular man and have a regular baby. Except that the child would have Sharingan, probably. Also another thing would be when she got married, she would take on her husbands name, therefore, she wouldn't be able to carry on the Uchiha name. I don't know why, but I thought a Uchiha should be a ninja. I always thought that. But I don't know how I would personally feel watching my daughter be a ninja. I would be nervous every time she went on a mission, genius or no genius.Maybe because most of the time girls are more fragile than boys...

If I had a boy, it was certain he would be a ninja. There was no doubt about that. He would be gorgeous, like Itachi, and have girls swarming over him. He would have Sharingan, which would also be passed down to his children. A good thing, is that when he got married, he would keep the Uchiha name, therefore passing down his traits to the children. But boys are also reckless. I just have to look at all the boy ninjas in this village to see that. Especially Naruto, always pushing himself.

_Oh no._ I thought. _If I had a boy, Naruto would surely favor him and try to teach him the ways of...the ways of Naruto. _I shuttered at the thought of seeing my son do the "sexy jutsu".

"Alright_, _Sakura, we're all done." Lady Tsunade said bringing me out of my focus. I smiled as big as I thought my face could hold a smile.

"Really?? That fast? Well, hurry! Tell me! Do I have a boy? Do I have a son?"

Lady Tsunade looked at the girls, then at the ground, then back at me.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. But I detected a girl. Your pregnant with a baby girl."


	12. Party plans

There were two piercing screams in the room that made me, Hinata, and Lady Hokage cover our ears. Tenten and Ino jumped up and down in excitement as they continued to scream.

"A girl!!!!" Ino sang as she finally stopped jumping. "Your having a girl!"

"Yeah! Oh, she's gonna be so beautiful, Sakura!" Tenten yelled right next to Ino. "She might get your beautiful pink hair!"

"Or Sasuke's dreamy dark eyes!" Ino said turning to Tenten. "Itachi and Sasuke look so much alike, she's bound to have a little Sasuke in her!" Ino was blushing a little at the thought of Sasuke. I rolled my eyes.

"Or she could even get Itachi's color of hair and Sakura's _green _eyes!" Tenten yelled happily.

"Congratulations, Sakura." Lady Hokage said turning to me, ignoring Tenten and Ino's mindless rambling about my daughter. "This was a big day for you. Now you finally know what your baby is. What's wrong? They seem more excited than you are."

I looked down at my stomach and tried to cheer up from disappointment. "Oh, I am excited. I'm happy too. Its just...I expected..._her_ to be a boy..."

"But you'll love her regardless. Right?" Hinata asked in her shy, calm voice.

"Well of course...I just thought...I was positive about this." I said. I smiled a fake smile and rubbed the back of my head. "Oh well. Looks like I have a daughter then..."

"Actually, Sakura...I need to share this with you." Lady Hokage said, bringing Ino and Tenten out of their private conversation in a snap. I was completely alert and I noticed Hinata had tensed up a bit. "I was hoping it was going to be a boy as well...that's why I was waiting to say this."

"What is it, M'lady?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, it turns out it is more likely for males to inherit the Sharingan rather than females. If you were having a boy, well, it would be certain he would get it. But now that your having a girl....she may not even inherit the Sharingan."

Everyone gasped at this information.

"Are you serious?" I asked trying to absorb all that she had just told me. "There's a chance she wont get the Sharingan? But Itachi has it!"

"Yes, this is true, but the only positive way that we would know if she got it or not, is if you were a Uchiha. But your not. So there is a chance she won't inherit it. Still, although, she would still technically be a Uchiha."

"Yeah but if she doesn't have the Sharingan, then how can we pass it down and revive the clan?" Ino asked stepping in.

"That's the problem. We can't." Lady Tsunade said crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

"But..." Hinata began to object but she stopped.

"But if we can't revive the Uchiha clan...then they really are gone forever." I said trying to finish her statement.

"Well there is the rare chance that Sasuke comes back. But as of right now, we're not considering that a possibility." Lady Tsunade said shaking her head slowly.

"Oh man...." Ino said in disappointment. "That's so not fair.."

"There still is a chance she could get the Sharingan. It's a 50/50 shot. But don't count on it just in case she doesn't get it." Lady Hokage said. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "And it's the same for the kids that she will have. It's a 50/50 shot."

"So there's only a 50/50 shot of possibly reviving the clan..." Tenten said in a mumble, but we all heard it.

Everyone sighed a disappointed sigh. No one spoke for a breif moment, but then Hinata broke the ice.

"Well, Sakura, don't worry about that now. You should be happy, not sad. This is not a time to worry about the Sharingan, you can worry about it later. For now you should just be happy." Hinata said smiling a reassuring smile. "Naruto will love that your having a girl."

I smiled at Hinata. "Thanks, Hinata. I'm sure he will."

"Yeah! Hinata's right! Lets just focus on being happy! Today was supposed to be a good day, after all!" Ino yelled throwing her arms out in excitement.

"Yeah! We should have a celebration!" Tenten exclaimed. "Like a baby shower! Except with food, instead of presents!"

Lady hokage just smirked as the girls talked about a celebration.

"That'd be a good idea! Thanks guys." I said smiling. "But when?"

"Today!" Ino yelled. "Today at seven! You, me, Tenten, and Hinata! Just us girls! No boys allowed!"

"Yeah! Especially Naruto!" Tenten said with a giggle. Hinata smiled, but I saw in her eyes she had a sad look when Tenten said 'No Naruto'

"What do you think, Hinata? Should we have a no boys party?" I asked, leaving it up to her to decide.

She looked surprised for a moment that I was actually asking her when it should have been my decision, but she smiled and nodded. "Yes. It'd be good for us."

"Alright. Where?" I asked turning to Ino and Tenten since they were the ones making it up as we went along.

"In our hang out spot in the woods, just outside of the village! You remember? The place we used to go when we were younger?" Tenten said pointing in the direction of the woods.

"Oh yeah! We haven't been there since we were just kids! Its been so long!" Ino yelled out.

"I'm going to leave you girls to your planning." Lady Hokage said walking towards the door. "I've got papers to fill out. Remember, Sakura, take it easy. No partying to hard."

"Of course not!" Tenten said turning to her. "We'll take care of her!"

Lady Hokage nodded and walked out the door.

"So is that it? At the old hangout spot, seven o'clock today?" I repeated all the information.

"Yeah. We can bring the food, you just show up!" Ino said in happiness. "I'll bring cups and drinks, Tenten you bring chips and dip, and Hinata you bring some of your famous cooking."

"Okay. Well I guess I better go start making it then, huh? Seven will be here before we know it." Hinata said grabbing her hoodie that she had taken off earlier.

"Yeah, I need to run to the store." Tenten put out.

"Alright, I guess I better head off too, then. You want a walk home?" Ino offered.

"No, thank you though. I think I'm gonna stick in this bed for a couple more minutes. I'll see you guys tonight." I said smiling at them as they walked towards the door.

"Alright! See ya, Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"See ya!" Tenten said with a smile.

"Bye!" Hinata said in the loudest whisper her voice was ever going to get.

They all made their way out the door and closed it tightly behind them. As soon as I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, I looked at the window and rolled my eyes.

"You really need practice. Come on out, I know your there."

Kyomi crawled out from the side of the window and sat on the window seal as I opened it. She jumped in the room and stood at the bottom of my bed as I pulled down my shirt over my stomach.

"You knew I was there the whole time?" she asked, appalled.

"Yes. To be Sasuke's student, I had no idea you would be so bad at hiding...I'm sure the other's detected you too, they just didn't say anything because they didn't sense a threat." I said rolling my eyes again. I threw my legs over the bed and sighed. "This pregnancy is beginning to get a little rough." I mumbled to myself.

"So I heard your going to a party tonight."

"Yeah. So?"

"Ahem." she said clearing her throat. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Out of the village?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Don't you remember Sasuke Sensei telling you not to leave the village for any circumstances?" she asked crossing her arms and leaning on her right hip. She looked just like a spoiled teenager. Well probably because she was.

"Oh common. Its just outside of the gates there. We used to go there all the time as kids, its no big deal." I said standing up.

"I don't care if its outside of the gate or all the way to the land of fire's border. Sasuke Sensei made it clear that you aren't to leave the village. And guess who's gonna get yelled at if he finds out." she said shuttering at the fact of Sasuke yelling at her.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's not my problem. And he doesn't have to know if you keep your mouth shut." I snapped.

"Do you want to make Sasuke Sensei mad? Have you seen him when he's mad?" Kyomi asked in a harsh, tense voice.

"Kyomi, whether you want to believe it or not, I know Sasuke more than you. Okay? And unlike you, I'm not terrified of him. So it doesn't matter to me." I said walking towards the door.

"Sakura, I'm supposed to protect you. Its my mission. Don't make it harder than it has to be." Kyomi said in a warning tone.

"What could you do anyway? Your only a thirteen year old kid! You couldn't protect me even if you tried!" I yelled turning to her. I felt my face flare red with anger.

Kyomi sighed an annoyed sigh and just closed her eyes. She was acting like Sasuke. I guess Sasuke being her teacher, some of it would rub off on her.

"I may be thirteen, but I am strong." she said in a calm, controlled voice. "Don't underestimate me."

I looked at her, knowing in my heart she was right. In the academy, we had always been taught not to ever underestimate anyone. It didn't matter if our opponent was as small as a bug, or as big as a mountain. Never underestimate. And after all, she was taught by Sasuke. Sasuke was very very strong at her age...

But that didn't matter to me at the moment.

"Whatever. I'm going tonight. You can go snitch to Sasuke, I don't care. Its just outside of the gate, and if he's got a problem, tell him to come to me. I'll deal with him." I said opening the slide open door.

"He said you wouldn't be this difficult." Kyomi said from behind me.

"Yeah, well he also said that I wouldn't see you again until you tracked down Itachi. Looks like he lied to both of us, huh?" I snapped as I walked out the door, leaving her in the tiny room.


	13. Guilt, Pary, and trouble

I tied my headband as tight as it would go to my head and looked in the mirror. I brushed my shoulder length pink hair one more time, making sure it was knot free. I smiled at myself as I grabbed my eyeliner pencil. I pulled the cap off with my mouth and began to cover the bottom layer of my eye with the black makeup pencil. I rarely ever used makeup unless I was going to something important. And it just so happened, this party was important.

When I was through putting a light coat of black on my eyes, I put the cap back on and laid it on my little table, gently. I tugged slightly at my long pink shirt, trying to make it come down as long as it would over my abnormally large stomach. I sighed as I rubbed the back of my hair and slid on my long, ninja shoes that reached my knees.

"Alright. Time to lock up and head out."

I headed out the door and locked the keyhole behind me. Then I jumped on the nearest rooftop, and began sprinting as fast as my legs and body would let me. Of course, taking it easy.

I felt the wind hit me across the face in a cool, fresh breeze. It was a little after dark, and I smiled as I thought of seeing the stars tonight from our hangout spot.

Our hangout spot was the best place to hang out when we were younger. Of course as we got older, we became more busy with missions, so we just stopped going there. I grinned to myself as I remembered all the tall trees that surrounded the place. Right in the middle was a medium sized pond, where Ino and Hinata used to having fishing competitions when the were bored. While me and Tenten just sat on the tree branches, just carving messages with our kunai knives. Usually I always wrote about Sasuke, while Tenten drew tiny pictures of weapons and sometimes she'd write secret messages about Neji.

She didn't think we knew she had a crush on him, but we knew alright.

And the best thing about our hangout spot, is the view when you look up.

It was like all the trees were formed in a large circle. All we had to do was lay right beside the pond, and bam. A full sky of stars at night, and a full sky of clouds in the daytime, awaited us everyday. And even after it stopped raining, there was _always _a rainbow that came afterwards. It was the perfect spot!

Us girls decided to keep it a secret from the boys.

"_Boys are so reckless. What if they end up using their jutsu's on our trees? Then we won't have anything to climb on or write messages on!" Tenten yelled._

"_This is true. And what if they try to practice here? They'd destroy the place, and there would be no more hangout spot for us." Ino said, agreeing with Tenten._

_Hinata was silent as always._

"_Okay, then. We keep it a secret from the boys." I said smiling. Then I blushed and put my hands my behind my back. "Can't we tell Sasuke though?"_

"_No! Hes a boy too! He can't know cause then he'll tell the rest of em." Tenten said._

"_As much as I hate to admit it, shes right. We better just keep it a secret from everyone." Ino said with a disappointed look. She wanted to tell Sasuke just as much as I did._

_I sighed. "Alright."_

I giggled to myself as I remembered that day. Sometimes I wish we were still that young and innocent. It makes me miss those days...

I stopped as soon as I reached the gate. I took a deep breath and began to walk out, until I heard a footstep behind me.

"Your really going." the voice said. I turned around and saw Kyomi in front of me, but in disguise. If they were to find out a sound ninja was in the village, she'd get run out immediately. She wore a long blue dress that reached her feet and her hair reached down to her elbows.

"I told you I was." I said raising an eyebrow. "You thought I was lying?"

"Sasuke Sensei isn't going to be happy..." She mumbled to herself.

"Aw, boo hoo." I said pretending to wipe my eyes like a baby. "Sasuke doesn't scare me." I said convincingly. I was actually wondering if I was trying to convince her, or myself...I knew what it was like to see Sasuke's temper flare...

"He's gonna yell at me." she said putting her hands on her hips. "But its not you, so that's not your concern. Right?"

"Correct." I said turning away. I began walking until she asked me a question that had surprised me.

"Why do you hate me so much? I mean, I didn't do anything. I seriously am just trying to help you. Why are you being so difficult on purpose?"

I turned to her. "Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I can."

"Oh really, are you seriously going to play this childish game? I thought you were supposed to be more mature than I am." Kyomi said, trying to keep her temper under control. I could tell by the look on her face.

"Look, Kyomi. Its not you. Its your village." I said crossing my arms.

"What does my village have to do with me?"

"We don't like the sound village. Their our number one enemy. Your precious village is the one who took Sasuke away from us. So maybe you can understand why im not particularly fond of you guys." I said feeling my eyebrows lower and my body tense up.

"Sasuke came of his own free will. That has nothing to do with me."

"Your right. But if it wasn't for Orochimaru"-

"Orochimaru?" Kyomi said her face lighting up. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Yeah. Thats exactly what this is about."

"Orochimaru...I've never even met him!" Kyomi yelled throwing her arms out. "He has nothing to do with me."

"Consider yourself lucky. He's the most evil human being in this entire earth." I said clenching my teeth.

"Sasuke thinks highly of him," Kyomi said letting her face relax. "Sasuke Sensei believes that Itachi is the most evil thing out there."

"Itachi is a close second." I said trying not to remember the night he raped me. "But Orochimaru takes the cake. He's using Sasuke."

"Using him? What do you mean?" Kyomi asked, her face showing confusion.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I said turning away from her. "Sasuke only believes that Itachi is the most evil thing out there because he killed his family long ago. Sasuke is blind. I wish he'd open his eyes."

"From what I understand, Sasuke is getting power from Orochimaru to kill Itachi. How is Orochimaru using him then? I think Orochimaru sounds like a pretty good person"-

"Your just a kid! You know nothing about Orochimaru! That's what he's best at! Luring all you guys into his web of manipulations and plots! You have no idea how evil he is! Saying Orochimaru is a _good _person is like saying pigs can fly! I should punch you in the mouth for just saying such things!" I yelled turning back to her and throwing my finger at her. I felt my face turn so red with anger and sadness that it was like I didn't even control half of the stuff that flew out.

Kyomi looked at me with a shocked expression and just didn't move. She looked like she had a sad expression on her face, but it was so mixed with shock, I wasn't sure.

I sighed and turned around. I began sprinting through the woods, on my way to the old hangout spot.

As I ran, I immediately felt guilt for screaming at Kyomi. _She really doesn't know what's going on...I shouldn't have been so harsh..._I thought. I sighed as I tried to wash the guilt away, but couldn't. Her face was suck in my head, like I couldn't get it out. I groaned as I thought this was going to bother me all night...

I reached the hangout spot soon and stopped when I saw the pond. It looked just like it used to.

"Sakura! Its about time you got here!" Ino yelled from a high tree branch. She jumped off, landing on the balls of her feet softly. I guess Ino must have seen the guilt on my face. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." I lied. "Just tired, thats all."

"Well you better get energized, cause this is going to be a celebration you won't forget!" Tenten yelled running from the trees on my right. I looked at her and smiled. She was wearing something different tonight. A dark pink sleeveless shirt with black compression shorts on. She wore wooden sandals and she didn't have her head band on. Ino looked the same as always, except with a little eyeshadow and mascara on.

"Hello, Sakura." Hinata's shy, shrilled voice came from behind me. I turned to look at her and saw she wore a pink hoodie and her shorts were knee height instead of ankle height. Her long, blue hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a pink ribbon that tied it.

"You guys look great!" I said smiling at them.

"Thanks! You do too!" Ino yelled grabbing my arm and leading me to a picnic table that sat in front of a large tree. There was a white table cloth that covered the top, and food on top.

There were three bags of chips with three different dipping sauces, cups along with soda and alcohol, and a big bowl of ramen and curry that Hinata had made. Chopsticks were at the end of the table along with nicely designed bowls.

"Oh my gosh, guys! This is amazing!" I yelled in happiness.

"Glad you like it!" Tenten yelled from behind us. I turned around to look at them, only to find Tenten and Ino in a bikini. Hinata was still dressed, and just smiled at me.

"Woah, guys. What's up with the bathing suits?" I asked confused.

"Going swimming! Duh!" Ino yelled sticking her tongue out. Ino's top had stars and little bunny heads all over it and her bottoms where white. Tenten's was dark pink on one half and green on the other.

"We just wore them under out clothes." Tenten said. "You wanna go swimming?"

"No thanks, I'll pass." I said smiling. "You guys go on ahead. Are you swimming, Hinata?"

"No, I just want to relax until the stars come up in the sky." she said with a slight blush and a smile. I smiled back at her. It was just like the old days, Hinata hardly ever went swimming in the pond with us.

"Alright, well while you guys are doing that, I'm gonna dig into some of this food." I said smiling and grabbing a bowl.

"Alright! Hey, Sakura, try some of that alcohol that I found in my mom's cabinet." Ino said pointing to the bottle.

"Are you crazy? I'm pregnant!" I yelled shocked that Ino would actually suggest that.

"Ha! Told you she wouldn't!" Tenten yelled pointing at Ino.

"Ah, whatever!" Ino yelled crossing her arms.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Me and Ino made a bet whether or not you would drink the alcohol. I said you wouldn't, she said you would. Ino that'd be five bucks." Tenten said holding out her hand and having a smirk on her face.

"Whatever." Ino said handing her five bucks out of the little kunai pouch that lay on the ground next to her clothes.

"Ha! Yes I told you I'd win!" Tenten sang.

Ino smirked and while Tenten was busy gloating, she pushed her in the pond. Sadly, Tenten grabbed Ino while she was falling, and drug her in the pond with her.

"OH MY GOSH! ITS FREEZING!!!" Tenten yelled coming up from the water.

"I told you it would be." Hinata said with a giggle.

Soon, Ino and Tenten started splashing each other while yelling 'Its so cold! Stop it!' Hinata and I laughed as we began to eat the chips and dip.

Hinata sat down on the bench with me and kept her eyes on Tenten and Ino, but spoke to me.

"So, Sakura, what was really wrong with you?" she asked.

"Hm?" I gasped as I swallowed my chip.

"I knew you were lying when you said you were just tired. I could feel it." Hinata said turning her big, white eyes to me. "What was the matter?"

"Oh...well..." I stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. I couldn't tell her about Kyomi. Not that I didn't trust Hinata, its just they made it clear: **NO BODY KNOWS. **"Well...you see I kind of got in a little fight with a friend on my way here."

"Who?"

"You don't know her. She's just a regular villager."I said trying to hide information.

"Oh I see." Hinata said, obviously not buying what I was telling her. "What was the fight about?"

"Well, she didnt want me to come tonight. She was afraid I'd get hurt. She worries about the baby constantly." I lied.

"Oh. So you feel bad for fighting?"

"Yeah. I kind of yelled at her. I shouldn't have." I said looking at the ground as I thought of Kyomi's face again. "I feel guilty."

"Well," Hinata said sticking a chip in her mouth. "Why don't you go apologize to her?"

"What? Right now? In the middle of the party?" I asked looking at Hinata's pale eyes.

"Well, it would only take a second right? And I mean it would make you feel better...so why don't you go do it real fast? We'll still be here."

"Hm. That makes sense." I said rubbing my chin as I thought. "You guys would be okay with that?"

"Sure we would. Once you apologize, you will have a better time. I guarantee it." Hinata said smiling.

I smiled. "Thanks Hinata. I think I'll go do that real fast." I said hopping up from the bench.

Ino and Tenten looked at me.

"Something wrong?" Ino asked wiping water from her eyes.

"I forgot to do something. I'll be back in a quick few." I said walking past them.

"Oh, well okay. Hurry back!" Tenten yelled with a smile. I smiled back at them as I began to walk into the dark woods, when suddenly, Hinata screamed:

"Sakura! Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to her. Hinata had jumped up from her seat and she had her Bykugan in her eyes.

"Hinata? Wheats wrong, what do you see?" Ino asked crawling out of the pond, Tenten right behind her.

"Enemy approaches!" Hinata yelled grabbing a kunai out of her holster. She spun it around on her finger and caught it.

"Sakura! Get back!" Tenten yelled, grabbing her large scroll and jumping in front of me. Ino ran up to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me back to the small picnic bench.

"Stay here. We don't want the baby to get hurt." Ino said grabbing two kunai out of her own holster.

"Hinata, what do you see"- Tenten began to yell, but was silenced by a man who jumped out of the woods to her left. Before Tenten had a chance to react, the man punched Tenten in the face, sending her flying through the woods. Her scroll lay on the ground.

We all gasped. "Tenten!" Ino screamed.

Ino lowered her eyebrows and ran towards the enemy at full speed. She held her kunai out and tried striking the enemy ninja. The ninja dodged it, and hit Ino in the neck when she missed. Ino fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ino!"

"Ino!!" Hinata and I screamed. Hinata stood in her gentle fist stance as she charged towards the ninja. She began trying to hit his chakra points, dodging and weaving his own attacks.

Hinata managed to strike him in the arm, but with his other arm, he punched her in the stomach, sending her into a tree.

_If that would have been me..._I thought as I clutched my stomach. The ninja began to approach me. I couldn't see him through the darkness, but when he came into the light, I saw that the ninja had a anbu mask on and his hair was as long as Neji's. It was white, and he wore a full anbu outfit.

But it wasn't him who scared me.

As soon as I saw that he was in the anbu outfit, the image of Itachi instantly ran through my head.I imagined Itachi looking at me with his Sharingan and fully dressed in the anbu outfit he wore when he had me in the hut that day. I grabbed my head and felt myself shake as I fell to the grassy ground.

_No...I can't have this panic attack now..no...I can't! _Was all I could think about as I tried to get my shaking under control. The ninja laughed and evil, wicked laugh.

"Hm...a almost six month pregnant teenager out here without body guards? Doesn't that seem a little dangerous?" the ninja asked, approaching me. I looked up at him, and my vision started to blur. "Or were those girls your body guards? Ha. Their pathetic."

_Calm down...you have to calm down, Sakura! Stop shaking already!_

"I almost pity you. Knowing that your child will never see the day. All because his mother is a weakling. Ha. You leaf village ninja are pathetic!" the ninja yelled. I closed my eyes as I listened to the ninja approach me. I heard the sound of a kunai rattling as I opened my eyes and looked up at the ninja.

He was standing a foot away from me now, and held the kunai at his chest.

"I feel honored that I get to be the one to kill that demon!" the ninja screamed as he charged at me with the kunai.

I grabbed my shoulders, still shaking uncontrollably, as I waited for my death...


	14. The rescue

"Now die!" was all I could hear as my hearing became faint. _I can't believe this..._I thought. I shook as I lifted my head up, watching the ninja come at me with full speed, holding his kunai out. The kunai was going to strike me. No. It was going to strike my stomach. My baby. My...daughter.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bust of energy flew through my body as I tucked and rolled to the right, dodging the ninja's attack. He rammed his kunai in the picnic bench, and plowed it deep in the wood. He struggled to get it out, but finally gave up and faced me.

"Hmpf." he laughed as he simply pulled out another one from his kunai pouch. I gasped as I felt a pain in my stomach. My vision began to blur again as I looked up at the ninja. He tried charging at me again, jumping in the air and screaming. "Arghhhh!!!!"

I rolled to the right and back, pushing myself up against a tree trunk. I felt my head slam against the hard trunk, as I felt blood come up from my throat. _I'm in no condition to fight...I haven't fought in so long, I'm out of shape..._I thought.

"Enough games!" the ninja yelled as he threw a kunai knife in my direction. Knowing I couldn't dodge this one, I just simply flipped to my side and covered my stomach with both arms. I screamed as I felt the kunai rip into my shoulder arm flesh, feeling a warm, liquid ooze flow down my arm immediately. Me being a ninja, I of course knew it was blood.

I opened my eyes and with my other hand, pulled the kunai out with a gasp of pain. I dropped it on the grassy ground below me, and panted for breath. I couldn't help but smirk to myself though. _I protected the baby..._

"Hm. That was a nice move." the ninja said, annoyed. "Why are you so persistent on saving that demon? It will just kill you the first chance it gets!"

I didn't answer him. I just placed my hand over my deep wound and felt the blood run like a river through my fingers. I was afraid to look at how bad it looked, instead I kept my eyes on the ninja, but my thoughts focused on my daughter. _I'll protect you...don't worry, honey..._

Although I wasn't sure of these words.

"This time I'll make sure you die!" The ninja yelled taking two kunai out this time and racing towards me. I felt my heartbeat beat a fast pace, and tears dwell in my eyes.

_There's nothing I can do..._

Suddenly, a body threw themselves in front of me, and kicked the ninja in the face, sending him across the small area. I gasped as I watched the body land in front of me. I smiled when I immediately recognized who it was.

"Well, well, well. It's quite ironic we meet here, now isn't it?"

"Kyomi!" I screamed in joy. I had never in my life been so happy to see someone. I think I was even more happy to see Kyomi here in front of me, than I was when I saw Sasuke for the first time after two and a half years.

Kyomi was not in her disguise anymore. She was in her sleeveless white shirt, and black compression shorts. She placed her right foot behind her left, with her knee bending slightly. She held her hand up and smirked. "I'm waiting." she said as the ninja stood up from the blow she had given him to the face.

It took me a minute to recognize Kyomi's stance. It was the same as Lee's or Sasuke's when he was fighting Gaara in the chunin exams...Did Sasuke teach her taijutsu?

"Who...who the heck are you?" The ninja asked, standing on his feet now. He clutched his arm. It was the arm Hinata had hit. Was it just now hurting him? This ninja must have some amount of chakra!

"That's not your concern. I've heard you've been picking on these girls." Kyomi said with humor in her voice. "Well, I'm sorry but that doesn't slide with me."

"You're a sound shinobi." The ninja pointed out, obviously seeing her headband. "What are you doing in the leaf village? You are a outsider! An enemy!"

"At least I wouldn't stoop so low to attack ninja's from my own village." Kyomi said raising her eyebrow. I gasped.

"This ninja is"-

"Yep. A leaf village ninja." Kyomi said finishing my statement. I looked at the ninja in shock. "Why don't you take off the mask? Save us the trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the ninja asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm gonna rip that mask right off." Kyomi said smiling.

"We'll see!" the ninja screamed. He clenched his fist and charged at Kyomi and I. That's when I saw Kyomi bite her thumb and slide it on the bottom side of her arm. She slammed her hand on the ground.

"Summoning!" she yelled. I gasped as I waited for the smoke to vanish, expecting a type of monster, or a secret weapon to appear.

I felt my shoulders slump when I saw a violin in its place.

"A violin!? What the hell?" I yelled at Kyomi.

"I told you..." Kyomi said snatching the violin and resting it on her chin and arm. "Not to underestimate me."

"Huh?" I said as I watched her place her bow on the strings. She slid it delicately across the strings, creating a beautiful melody.

"Note A," she murmured as she plucked the first note. I sat in amazement as I looked over towards the enemy.

He had completely stopped in his tracks. Frozen.

"I...I cant....I cant move!" he yelled from behind his teeth. "What did you do to me!?"

"Note C," she said as she plucked again.

This time the ninja fell to his knees and froze. "What are you doing!? You brat!"

"Hmph." she snickered. "Consider yourself lucky. I usually kill my opponent before I get to Note D. You're the first one who's ever seen it." she said. "Note D."

She plucked the string, and a high pitched scream filled the air. I covered my ears by tucking my head in between my knees and closing my eyes. It felt like the scream lasted for five minutes, when in reality, it only last five seconds. It suddenly stopped.

I felt myself breath hard as I hesitated to look up. I brought my head up slowly, only to find Kyomi still standing with her violin, looking straight ahead. I followed her gaze, only to see nothing. I gasped.

"Where did he go...?" I whispered.

"He disintegrated." Kyomi said turning to me. She twirled the violin in the air, and it disappeared. She bent down next to me and tore off some of the bottom of her shirt. She pushed my hand away and wrapped it tightly around my arm.

I was still trying to recap what had just happened.

"Disintegrated?" I repeated.

"Yeah. I killed him." Kyomi said trying to hold back a smirk.

"How?" I asked more confused than hell. "How did you kill him...with a violin???"

"Well I _am _a sound ninja..." Kyomi said rolling her eyes. "You know...we use instruments to fight."

"How does that work?" I asked amazed.

"The sound enters his body through his ears. It goes straight to his brain and with the chakra encoded in the sound, it paralyzes his body. With note C, the sound made his knees weak, forcing them to give out. And with note D...its like poison. The chakra infused in the sound, smothers his brain. Forcing him to die. Not only that, the sound's toxic chakra that surrounds the brain, flows throughout the body, causing him to disintegrate on the spot." Kyomi explained. I gasped, amazed at all this that had actually happened. "Get it?"

"Sort of...I think..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. Us ninja in the sound village have our totally different tactics when it comes to fighting." Kyomi said standing up. "I told you, don't underestimate me."

"Did Sasuke teach you that?" I asked, trying to figure out how in the world Sasuke knew how to play a violin.

"Yeah right." Kyomi snorted." That jutsu can't be taught. It's strictly keikei genkai"

"Keikei genkai?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Please tell me you know what that means..." Kyomi said rolling her eyes, hoping she wouldn't have to explain.

"Yes I know what it is." I snapped. "Its like Sasuke's Sharingan. You can't learn it. You inherit it."

"Exactly. It comes natural to me. So I never had to learn it. I had to discover it on my own, but once I used it the first time, it was a piece of cake. Sasuke Sensei was pretty impressed." Kyomi said blushing and smiling sheepishly. "Score one for me..." she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I said standing up. I felt pain in my arm and almost lost my balance, but Kyomi caught me before I had a chance of falling.

"Be careful. That wound is deep. You need to go to the hospital."

"Yeah...I will." I mumbled. Then I gasped. "Ino, Tenten, and Hinata! Where are they?"

"Don't worry, their taken care of." Kyomi reassured me.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I alerted the medical corp right before I came. In fact, they should be here any second." Kyomi said jumping on a top tree branch. I looked up at her as she smiled down at me. "Which means I gotta get out of here. Don't want my cover blown. Oh yeah, get ready for a big lecture when you get home." I groaned.

"You told him."

Kyomi smirked. "Sorry."

"Wait!" I yelled before she got a chance to disappear. "How did you know that Ninja was a leaf ninja? And why did he want to kill my baby?"

"We'll talk about it later. I have to get going." Kyomi said. And within a second, she was gone.

I groaned at the fact that Sasuke would be home when I got there. It was going to be a pain in the butt dealing with him. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad...

"Sakura! Sakura, are you alright?" a voice yelled from my right. I looked over and saw a member of the medical corp running towards me at full speed. "Is the baby alright?"

"Yes, she's fine. Are Hinata, Ino and Tenten"-

"Yes, the other members found them. Their not badly hurt, just unconscious from some blows they took." the medical ninja said noticing my arm. "Oh no, you've been hurt!"

"Yeah, I tried to patch it up"-

"No need to worry, we'll get you to the hospital right now." the medical ninja said with a reassuring smile on his face.

I nodded as the Medical Ninja motioned me to follow him. He turned around and began sprinting through the woods, and I was close behind him.


	15. Sasukes lecture

"Sakura, for the last time, sit down." The nurse told me as she placed her hands on my shoulders, forcing me to lie in the bed.

"I have to see Ino, Hinata and Tenten!" I exclaimed. "I'm perfectly fine, there the ones you need to be looking at!"

"The girls are fine, Ino and Tenten are already awake. It wont be long until Hinata wakes. Worry about yourself, their fine." the nurse said taking my arm. She unwrapped the tied bit of shirt and pulled out a needle and stitches. "We need to fix your wound before it gets infected." I groaned.

"Fine." I mumbled under my bloated cheeks.

"What's the matter with you? Your usually not stubborn. Naruto is usually the overexcited one." the nurse said rolling her eyes as she said Naruto's name.

"I'm just worried about them. They risked their own lives to protect me and my daughter...I just..." I said feeling the nurse clench my arm tighter as she began sowing my wound shut. It didn't hurt, me being a medical ninja, I had learned to sow my own injuries. Which wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"That's what teammates do for each other." The nurse said. "We help."

"I know..." I said taking a deep breath. "I just feel so guilty."

"Don't feel guilty. You didn't make them, they did it on their own free will. You their friend, they did it because they wanted to." the nurse said. She finished stitching my wound and laid my arm down gently. I looked up at her with hope in my eyes. She looked back, and rolled her eyes when she finally figured out what I was after. "You can leave now." she said in a annoyed voice.

I smiled as I jumped out of bed. I power walked down the hallway, into the small hospital room. Tenten and Ino were talking to each other from their beds, and Hinata was hardly awake. She rubbed her face as he big, pale eyes searched the room. She looked around until she saw me. Ino and Tenten noticed me in the doorway around the same time.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled. "Sakura, is the baby alright?"

I sighed. It was always about my baby. But I smiled anyway.

"Yes, she's fine. I was more concerned about you guys!" I yelled running to them. Ino smiled at me, but her eyes were serious.

"Concerned about us? You shouldn't have been, we're fine!" She said in a high voice. "We all underestimated the ninja. That's where we made a mistake."

"I had no idea the ninja had so much chakra," Hinata said from the other side of the room. "I saw it with my Bykugan."

"Who was it? Did you see who it was?" I asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Sorry. I couldn't tell."

Tenten sighed. "Well at least we're all okay. I guess that's the main thing. But Sakura..." she said turning to me with confusion in her eyes. "How did you fight him off all by yourself?"

_Crap._ I thought. I had to think up a lie. I couldn't tell them about Kyomi. "I kept my distance and knocked him out with a jutsu. He ran crying after that."

"A jutsu?!" Ino yelled, her facial expression was priceless. "Sakura! We all know that you don't have any particular jutsu!"

"It was a medical jutsu, you pig!" I yelled, insulted that she would say I didn't know any jutsu. "It was like a...a ninja scalpel...yeah. That's it." I lied. I had stolen the ninja scalpel thing from what Naruto had told me about Kabuto.

"A ninja scalpel? How come I've never seen you do it?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. I only use it for emergencies." I lied again. I was a terrible liar.

But terrible liar or not, they seemed to have bought it. Although Hinata gave me a look that made me not too sure. It was like her Bykugan could see through my lies too!

"Alright girls," a familiar voice came from behind me. I knew who it was without looking, but I looked anyway. Lady Tsunade walked around me and to the middle of the room, where we could all see her. "There has been no trace of the ninja who attacked you. We're still looking though, so don't worry. None of your injuries were serious, however, I just felt like we should keep you in the hospital overnight just in case something pops up. Sakura, your allowed to leave though since it was only your arm that was damaged."

"Fine with me, these beds are comfortable anyway." Ino said pulling the covers to her chin. Tenten and Hinata groaned, but they didn't object. I smiled. _I'm glad I don't have to stay..._

But then I kind of wished I had to when I thought about what was going to happen when I got home. Sasuke was going to be there, and he was sure to give me a lecture...I groaned as I dreaded the home arrival.

"Sakura, you may want to get going, though. I have plenty of errands for you to run tomorrow and its already almost eleven o'clock." Lady Hokage said turning and smiling to me. I smiled a fake smile as I gritted my teeth.

"Oh, I see. Well I guess I better be getting home then." I said turning. "Bye Hinata, Ino, Tenten."

All three girls shouted 'bye' as I closed the hospital door behind me. I closed my eyes and sighed a huge, disappointed sigh. I began dragging my feet down the dark, hospital hallway as I approached the door. I slowly walked out of the hospital and forced myself to try to think positive.

_Maybe he won't lecture too much...maybe he'll just give me a quick warning, and then leave. He's busy after all...yeah. He can't possibly stay long...can he? _

I still couldn't force myself to walk more than five steps a minute. I had never been a fan of lectures, especially one coming from Sasuke. Especially now that he was much more... 'jerkish'. This was going to be hell.

I finally reached my home and as slow as possible, turned the tiny knob. It opened as I walked into the dark house. I looked around, not seeing Sasuke or Kyomi anywhere. I felt a smile of relief come over me. _Maybe I took too long at the hospital and he got impatient. Does this mean I get to skip the lecture?_

"Its about time you got home." a voice said from behind me. I felt all my hope go down the drain and I was afraid to look behind me. I wish I could have seen the disappointed look on my face. Im sure it would have made an excellent Christmas card. "You didn't take forever on purpose did you?" the familiar voice asked, inches away from my ear. I groaned as I turned around to face Sasuke. He was in his normal outfit, with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Alright, can we make this quick? I'm exhausted." I said crossing my arms as well.

"You have no idea what could have happened tonight, do you?" he said in a calm voice, his eyes still closed shut. "You were lucky Kyomi was there. You could have been killed. Along with the child."

"What does the child matter to you? Wouldn't it make everything easier if it was dead? Itachi wouldn't be after me and I wouldn't be a mother."

"You wouldn't be alive at all." Sasuke said, sliding his eyes open. "Killing you, is not the way to deal with this."

"I don't understand why your so concerned about me. I'm annoying, remember?" I said mocking his voice.

"Yes, you are that, but is that a reason for me to just let you die?"

"Yeah. You don't care about me. You don't care about Naruto. You don't care about this village, or any of this. You just want to kill Itachi." I said clenching my fists as I said his name. "If you cared, you wouldn't have left."

"Sakura, I told you over and over again. I had to. It was the only way." Sasuke said uncrossing his arms and shoving them in his pockets.

"You killed me that night." I said holding back the tears that so desperately wanted to fill my eyes. "I may still love you, but I don't forgive you."

"I understand that." Sasuke said walking around me. He looked out the window at the giant full moon that lay in the sky. "And I don't ask you to. I just can't let you die. Not like this. Not because of my brother. He has already killed so many."

I uncrossed my arms and clenched my fists into tight balls. I felt my legs shake in anger and my face become hot. "That's the only reason your protecting me? Just because you don't want Itachi to kill someone else? I knew it! I knew you didn't care about me!" I yelled, still holding back tears as hard as I could.

"I never said that." Sasuke said, his tone had become more serious as he turned to me. "I never said I didn't care about you."

"If you care about me so much, why don't you come home already, huh!?" I yelled. That's it, I couldn't hold them anymore. Tears flowed down my face. "For goodness sake, Sasuke! We freaking miss you! The pain is still unbearable, even to this day! You know how much Naruto trains just so he can bring you back home? He trains until he becomes so exhausted, he can't even stand! You know how many nights he's slept at the training grounds? And why? FOR YOU!" I screamed. Out of anger I punched Sasuke in the chest, causing him to flinch slightly, but not enough to give me satisfaction. Sasuke looked at the ground without emotion. Not a single thing I had said even brought a tear to his eye.

"I can't take the pain away that I have caused you and Naruto. I try not to remember it, but as strong as I sounded, I always have felt guilt. Guilt for leaving my friends behind, in order to kill my brother. Sakura, you don't understand. I have to kill him. Only then could I possibly return here."

"Sasuke...I just...I love you so much." I said, my voice breaking.

"I know." Sasuke said in a more comforting tone, but he still didn't look at me.

"Part of me is happy that Itachi raped me. Im happy because...because I get to see you."

"Don't say stuff like that."

"I can't help what my heart feels." I said wiping my tears away. I smiled as I walked to Sasuke. I grabbed his chin and raised it to look into my eyes. "I always loved you more than anyone did. You know this."

"I do." Sasuke said, surprisingly not pushing me away. "I know you have."

"I was heartbroken when you left. I thought I'd never see you again." I said. I moved my face closer to his and still surprised, he didn't flinch or squirm away. He stood completely still. "Even after all this time...I still can't help to feel..." I moved to where our foreheads were touching and his nose was touching mine slightly. "That I need you..."

Sasuke's calm, slow breathing blew on my lips as my lips were just centimeters from his. I closed my eyes as I felt his breathing become calmer and calmer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't move. I peeked my eyes open slightly to see that his eyes were gently shut. He was totally relaxed. I couldn't help but feel nervous. This is the closest I had ever been to Sasuke.

I twirled my fingers gently in the back of his spiky, black hair, feeling his head at the tips of my fingers. He still did not move. I moved my lips to where they were slowly brushing against his, but we did not kiss. We stood there for a brief moment, until he placed his hand on my hip and pushed me away slightly. I opened my eyes and saw his eyes were still closed. He pinched the skin between his eyes as he took a deep sigh.

I looked at the ground as I tried to gather in my head what had just happened. "Sasuke..." I murmured so quiet, I didn't even think he could have possibly heard it.

Of course he did. Without opening his eyes he crossed his arms slightly. "Sakura, please don't leave the village. It makes it hard for Kyomi to watch you like that." he said finally opening his dark eyes and looking at me. I could tell he wanted to change the subject, and not talk about what had just happened.

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded a nervous nod. He looked at me for a while with a serious facial expression, and then smirked. It filled me with butterflies when he had finally broken the awkward silence.

"Your so full of surprises." he said with a hint of laughter. I smiled. "No more leaving the village. This was strike one."

"And what happens when I get to strike three?" I taunted.

"You don't wanna know." he smiled. "Just listen to me for once? You enjoy breaking my patience don't you?"

"It is very pleasing, yes." I smirked as well. I put my hands on my hips as he shook his head with a smirk of his own.

"Your so annoying."

"And your so jerkish."

"Jerkish? Is that even a word?"

"It is now." I said. "Im pregnant. What I say, goes."

"Sure, sure." Sasuke said walking around me and heading towards the door. "If you leave the village, your in trouble." he said in a warning tone.

I snorted. "Who are you, my daddy?"

"Sakura." he warned, his voice becoming harsh.

"Fine, fine. I won't leave the village anymore if it'll get you out of my house."

"Just a few moments ago you didn't want me to leave." Sasuke said smiling. I felt myself blush when I finally noticed the smile he was smiling. It was a...flirtatious smile.

"Get out." I said smiling and pointing to the door.

"What you say, goes."

And he was gone.


	16. And the traitor is

**Authors note: **Just in case your wondering, Izuma and Gotetsu are ACTUAL characters from the Naruto series. I did not make them up. It doesnt show them much, but they are in fact two of Lady Tsunades servants or whatever you wanna call them. If you want to see what they look like you can see them in Naruto Shippuden, the first episode. You will see them in front of the gate and they are the ones who tell Sakura that Naruto has come back to the village. If you need help finding this episode, then just message me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks :D REVIEW!!! :)

* * *

I sat down on my bed to take a breather. It took me about what seemed like ten minutes to recap what had just happened. _Did I really almost kiss Sasuke....?_ was the question that ran through my mind at least six times in the last minute. _Sasuke? The same boy who would have nothing to do with me in squad seven? The same Sasuke who was always so quiet? The same one who always called me annoying?_

At first I thought it may have been just a dream, and I'm still dreaming at this moment. But I knew instantly it wasn't a dream when I heard feet land on the window seal behind me. I turned to see Kyomi, sitting on my window seal very calmly and delicately. She was still not in disguise.

"I go and save you, and to repay me, you try and make out with Sasuke? You're a jerk." Kyomi said with a sad expression on her face. She leaped in my room swiftly and landed in the middle of my floor. I looked at her from my bed.

"I'm sorry, Kyomi."

"Eh, its whatever. He is my teacher after all"-

"No. I mean about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you about Orochimaru. You didn't know." I apologized. I looked at the floor and began kicking my feet on the ground nervously, almost like a young child. "I felt so guilty for it. I hope you forgive me."

"Oh." Kyomi said rubbing the back of her head, she smiled sheepishly. "Its alright, don't worry about it."

"Thanks so much for saving me. I could have seriously died. Its thanks to you I'm alive."

"Its my mission to protect you," Kyomi said getting serious. "I gave my word to Sasuke Sensei. And I wont let him down."

I smiled. "I'm just so grateful. You are so much stronger than I ever realized."

Kyomi blushed. "No seriously, Sakura. Your giving me too many compliments at one time, your gonna make me get a swelled head." she said laughing. I laughed too and looked at her. But as I thought of the ninja in the woods, I became serious.

"Kyomi."

"Yeah?"

"You said that ninja was a leaf village ninja...well, who was it?" I asked, my tone as serious as I could make it.

Kyomi looked at me seriously and sighed before she spoke. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why in the world wouldn't you?" I demanded, completely appalled that she would even think of not letting me know.

"Well, it might make you have trust issues with some of the shinobi"-

"Kyomi, I need to know." I said in a harsh tone. "You need to tell me." Kyomi nodded and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I don't know his name. But I'm sure you know him. He works for your hokage."

"Works for...lady hokage?"

"Yeah. Someone who is one of her closest helpers or something."

"You don't mean...Izuma, or Gotetsu do you?" I asked. There's no way they could have been behind this!

"I just said I didn't know their names. But I guess that could be them. Ask your hokage if one of them has gone missing. If so, that's your traitor."

"But should I tell Lady Tsunade? Shouldn't she be aware?" I asked feeling completely betrayed. I couldn't believe this...unless Kyomi was wrong...

No. I wouldn't underestimate her again.

"It actually wouldn't be a bad idea to inform her. But you need to be one hundred percent sure before you run in there pointing fingers." Kyomi said crossing her arms.

I sighed. "Thanks Kyomi. I owe you one."

"Just don't be so difficult and we'll call it even. Although I think Sasuke must have _really _gotten in your head this time...." Kyomi said with a smirk. I raised my eyebrow and clenched my teeth.

"Get. Out."

"Fine, fine. What you say goes." Kyomi said in an annoying, childish mocking voice. I rolled my eyes as soon as she hopped out the window and left.

I sighed as I fell on my bed. I closed my eyes and breathed heavy, but calm. Before long, I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I didn't want to get up at all. I had to actually drag myself to my closet to slip on my clothes and brush my knotted hair. I guess this is what I deserved for staying up too late.

I rubbed my stomach as I grabbed a cereal bar and headed out the door. I reported myself to Lady Tsunades room, and before knocking, overheard a conversation that was going on inside.

"What do you mean hes gone missing?" a voice asked. I didn't recognize who it was.

"We haven't seen him. Gotetsu has not been seen since yesterday afternoon. Izuma, you need to get a squad together and go search for him." Lady Tsunade ordered.

"Yes m'lady. I wonder where he could have gone." Izuma said in worry.

"I'm not sure. Lets find out."

"Yes ma'am."

I knocked on the door then. "Come in." Lady Tsunade said. I walked in slowly and approached her desk.

"Lady Hokage, there is no need to try and find Gotetsu. He's...dead." I said. Izuma almost jumped out of his skin when he heard this.

"What!? How do you know this!?" Izuma screamed. "Gotetsu is my partner! There is no way he could have been"-

"Izuma, settle down." Lady Hokage ordered. "Sakura, how are you certain?"

"He is the ninja who attacked us last night. I heard report that he was seen fleeing from the village. He was killed by foreign ninja." I lied. I rolled my eyes at my lying. I really needed to come up with these things before hand...

"Why is it I did not receive this report?" Lady Hokage demanded.

"I'm sorry, m'lady, but it was addressed to me." I lied again.

"To you? Why?"

"I was the one attacked. They sent it to me."

Lady Hokage gave me a glare. A glare telling me that she wasn't buying it. "Sakura, are you hiding something? You have been acting very strange lately..."

"No m'lady. There is nothing to hide." I lied AGAIN. Kyomi was making it very hard to cover her...

"Alright...well, we will still search for his body. Alert a squad and head out, Izuma." Lady Hokage ordered. Izuma didn't move. He just stared at his feet. "Izuma." she said again.

"I apologize, Lady Hokage. I just need a moment." Izuma said, his voice breaking.

"Very well. Sakura," she said turning to me. "I want you to go round up a squad. Tell them their mission is to find Gotetsu's body. If they have not found it by sunset, they are to report back to me and we'll figure something out from there. You got it?"

"Understood, m'lady." I said turning towards the door. I stopped by Izuma and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry..."

"Get your hand off me." he warned pushing my hand away. "If he did attack, it is because of that demon baby. Its all its fault!"

"Izuma!" Lady Hokage yelled. "You will not speak that way! That baby could be the way we revive the clan"-

"Don't you see, Lady Hokage? It will kill us! It will kill us all!" Izuma yelled at her. "We should kill it while we have the chance!"

"Get out of my office! Now! You need to go home and get yourself together! You will not disrespect me like that!" Lady Hokage yelled standing up and screaming at full volume. I gasped as Izuma simply looked at her and turned.

Izuma left the room quietly, but slammed the door as he went. Lady Tsunade breathed hard and sat down in her chair, trying to relax. I looked down at my feet and couldn't help but feel it was my fault Gotetsu betrayed us. It was my fault...

"Sakura, don't let him get to your head." Lady Tsunade said. "Its not your fault Gotetsu betrayed us. Its not. No matter what anyone says."

I sighed. "Alright." was all I could manage to say. Lady Tsunade looked down at her papers as she tried to calm herself more. Finally she looked up and tried to smile, but I knew it was fake. "Go round up the squad, please."

"Yes ma'am." I said in the highest voice I could. I turned away and walked out of the office to go gather the squad together that was going to look for Gotetsu's body. The body that would never be found.


	17. A visit to Naruto

They searched for Gotetsu's body for a week. Of course, they didn't ever find him. I couldn't help but feel guilty every time they said Gotestsu's name or I saw Izuma. Him and Gotetsu were close after all.

I was now six months pregnant and finally received word that Naruto had finally come back from his mission. I got ready and headed out to his house, my big stomach innocently in front of me.

I reached his house in no time and knocked on the door. It was about ten o'clock in the morning, so he probably wouldn't be up. But I was up, and as a matter of fact very bored, so I decided to wake him up.

As I expected, he approached the door with his green frog hat on his head and yawning. He smiled when he saw me though, through tired eyes. "Sakura." he mumbled.

"Naruto." I said smiling. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I would sound more excited if I wasn't half asleep." he said reaching and scratching his back.

"I know." I said with a giggle.

"Well, come on in."

"Thanks." I said walking past him and grimacing at how messy his house was. Ignoring all the empty ramen cups and bowls that laid on the floor, I walked to his bed and sat on it. Naruto closed the door, but stood rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up more.

"I was going to come and see you later." Naruto said walking to me. "I got back from the mission late last night. So I was tired."

"I understand. I wish I could have gone." I said with a hint of sadness in my tone.

"Not really. It was boring. No action at all." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"You would be out for action..."

"Heh." Naruto laughed as he sat next to me. "You know it."

"I've been so bored, just sitting around the village...all I have to do is run errands. I'd much rather be out on a mission with you guys." I said flinching as I felt the baby kick me. Naruto noticed and became alert, but when I put my hand on my stomach, he relaxed.

That's when his eyes became huge.

"Sakura! You've gotten huge!" he yelled pointing at my stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks Naruto..."

"No! I mean...uh...." Naruto said as if he wished he could take it back. I held my hand up.

"Forget it." I said shaking my head but giving him a friendly smile. "The baby's missed you."

"Oh really?" Naruto said smiling. "Well of course he should miss his godfather!"

"Naruto! We never agreed on that!" I yelled.

"Oh common, Sakura! You know I'd be perfect for the job!"

"Oh yeah, Naruto the number one idiot in the village would be _perfect _to take care of my baby!"

"Yeah! That's what I'm saying!"

I growled. "We still need to talk about it. For now, we should just chill out." I said crossing my arms. Naruto sighed a deep sigh and calmly placed his hand on my stomach. He smiled as he got closer to it.

"Don't worry, little guy. I can make her say yes. Your just gonna be perfect to be my student! I can see it now!" Naruto said looking away. His eyes sparkled. I shuttered at the thought of Naruto being my daughters teacher.

Which reminded me.

"Naruto, hes not a _little guy._"

"Oh, so he's just your little tike?"

"No."

"Little dude?"

"No."

"Oh common, Sakura, please don't make me say wipper snapper..."

"_He..._" I said rolling my eyes. "Is a _she_."

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin. "A girl!?!" he screamed.

"Yes. I am having a daughter."

"I thought you said you thought it was a boy!"

"I did. But apparently its not." I said remembering how I felt so positive she was a boy. "What's the matter, Naruto? Aren't you going to love my kid no matter what?" I said smiling a daring smile.

"Well yeah, its just..." Naruto began to say with a hint of sadness and disappointment.

"Just what?"

"You can't teach a girl the sexy jutsu! It wouldn't make any sense!" Naruto said with fake tears in his eyes. I almost jumped out of my skin to that.

"Oh yeah right! Even if I was having a boy, there's no way I'd let you teach him that!"

"Why not?!"

"ITS STUPID!" I yelled.

"Aw whatever! Your just jealous!"

"Jealous!?" I screamed. I pulled back my fist and nailed him in the head. He fell to the floor and held the knot that had automatically formed when I had hit him. "Yeah right!"

Naruto scrambled to his knees and had fake tears run down his face. "Oh, Sakura...I thought you missed me!" I crossed my arms and turned my head.

"Your so annoying!"

"Sakura! Don't be that way..."

I sighed and looked at him. "Anyway, there was some trouble while you were gone."

"Trouble?" Naruto asked, his face becoming serious. "What do you mean Trouble?"

"Gotetsu betrayed us. He tried to kill me."

Naruto jumped up and his face was angry. "Gotetsu!? Why?"

"Its because of the baby." I said looking at my stomach. "Everyone's afraid, Naruto."

"Thats no reason to go off and try to kill you! Where is he? I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind"-

"Hes dead, Naruto." I said. As soon as the words came out, Naruto grew silent. He looked at me with shocked eyes.

"Dead...? How"-

"I don't know." I lied interrupting him."but hes gone."

Naruto stood above me for a long time, just staring into my eyes. His face was both shocked and mad. He didn't say anything for the longest time, until he finally looked away. "I see." he said quietly.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"You were almost hurt again, weren't you?" Naruto said with sadness. "And I let you down again."

"No, Naruto. Its not your fault, you were gone."

"Doesn't matter." Naruto said with anger in his tone. "If you would have died...I would have never forgiven myself."

"Naruto, stop"-

"No, Sakura!" Naruto said turning to me. He grabbed my shoulders and held on to me tight. "Sakura! I'm tired of letting you get hurt! I'm sick of it! What kind of friend am I? A true friend wouldn't let someone ever hurt you! And here I almost failed again!"

"Naruto, stop"-

"Sakura! I can't take it anymore! I want to protect you, but I keep failing!" he yelled as he began to squeeze harder. I gasped.

"Naruto!" I yelled as I looked into his eyes. I saw his eyes turn a red color and the whisker marks on his cheeks began to get ridged.

"I can't...I won't...I'll kill Itachi!"

"Naruto!" I yelled as I felt tears come to my eyes. "Naruto! Your scaring me!"

It was like he had snapped out of a trance. As soon as he heard me tell him he was scaring me, his eyes turned back to the dark blue color, and he let go of my arms. He breathed hard as he stepped back. I breathed hard as well, trying to get a grip. He looked down at his hands, then back at me for a long time. Tears began to dwell in his eyes, but he held them back.

"Naruto...?" I whispered, standing to my feet slowly.

"Sakura..." Naruto said, his voice breaking. "Sakura, I'm so sorry"-

"Sh." I whispered as I touched his cheek. He looked into my eyes as I hugged his neck. "Naruto...just calm down...everything's okay."

"I almost lost control, didn't I?"

"Yes, but its okay." I said pulling away from him. "You didn't hurt me. Everything is fine."

"If I would have hurt you"-

"Sh." I said again as I put a finger to his lips. "Just relax." Naruto took a deep breath and walked around me. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. I just stood quietly and watched him. He stayed that way for a good while, then finally looked back up at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Theres nothing to be sorry for." I said smiling. "I understand why you were upset. But its not your fault. Please just agree with me." Naruto sighed but nodded. I sighed as I sat next to him. I put my arms around his shoulders. "You're my best friend, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "You're my best friend too, Sakura. At least until I bring Sasuke back. But in that case, you can be my best girl friend."

I laughed. "Will do."

"Hey Sakura?"

"What?"

"Can I be Godfather now?" Naruto said with an idiotic smile. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"We'll talk about it. But first things first..." I said standing up. I kicked some boxers that lay in the floor and snarled my nose. "No way your going to be the godfather of _my _daughter if you can't even keep your own house clean. I couldn't ever imagine you changing a diaper!"

"Oh common, Sakura!"Naruto said crossing his arms. "I'd be a good dad!" I snorted.

"Yeah." I said as I walked to the door.

"Your leaving?"

"Yeah, I need to go check and see if Lady Hokage's got an errand. I'll catch you later."

"Alright. See you, Sakura." Naruto said smiling at me as I turned the knob and left his small, filthy house.


	18. Detection

The rest of the week was rather boring. There was nothing to do except hang out with some of my friends, but most of the time they were out on missions. At the moment, I was eating barbeque with Kiba and Hinata. Only because they invited me. But I wasn't really in the mood for barbeque. Or maybe thats my daughter speaking for me.

I took a drink of my tea and squished it around in the cup. For some odd reason it was entertaining. Maybe because I was almost dying of boredom as Hinata and Kiba chatted among themselves. Or maybe simply because seeing it do round and round was pretty cool.

No. I was definitely dying of boredom.

"Sakura? You haven't talked much. You okay?" Kiba asked turning to me. I sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really bored. I'll be so happy when I can finally start going on missions again."

"If you ask me, your lucky. Sometimes I'd much rather be relaxing around the village rather than going on a stupid, senseless mission. It gives me more time to practice my jutsus." Kiba said putting his hands behind his head.

"It gets ridiculous after a while." I said rolling my eyes. "I mean a little relaxation is good. But after a while, you start missing the missions. I'm counting down the days." I said smiling.

"But what about the baby?" Kiba asked.

"What about her?"

"Who will watch her when your out on missions? You obviously can't bring her with you. It'd be too dangerous."

"Hm," I said rubbing my chin. "I haven't thought about that."

Kiba laughed. "Nothing to do around the village, and you don't think about that? What do you do all day, Sakura?"

I laughed. "Usually I run errands. But even Lady Hokage doesn't have anything for me to do today." I sighed. "Boring."

"You can always walk Akamaru for me." Kiba said with a smirk. I snorted.

"More like Akamaru can walk me! Your dog is HUGE!"

"He's fun to ride." Kiba said laughing.

"You worry me when you ride him," Hinata said in her quiet voice. "You go too fast."

"Ah, Akamaru won't hurt me!" Kiba smiled. "We're best friends!"

"Thats not the point." Hinata said crossing her arms.

"Don't worry about me, Hinata. If I were you, I'd get my own dog. Their good companions. I just still wish he was small enough so I could take him into shops with me." Kiba said scratching the back of his head. "I remember when he used to always ride on the top of my head."

"So much happens in two years." I said smiling. "Its amazing, isn't it."

Hinata nodded as Kiba stuffed some barbeque in his mouth. "Thats for sure. I mean who would have ever guessed that you'd be pregnant?" Kiba asked.

"Kiba! That's rude!" Hinata nagged. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

I laughed. "Its okay. He has a point, after all. Like I said, so much happens in just two years." Hinata sighed as she glared at Kiba. Kiba shrugged and gave her a 'what??' look. I smiled.

"Well look who it is." a dull, familiar voice said from behind us. I looked back to see Shikamaru and Chouji. Shikamaru smiled at me, while Chouji just stared at our barbeque.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Kiba said scooting over in his booth. "Come sit with us."

Shikamaru nodded and sat down next to Kiba, also making room for Chouji. Chouji automatically started digging into our barbeque as Kiba gasped.

"Hey! Get your own barbeque!" he yelled.

"Kiba! We can share!' Hinata nagged again.

"Alright guys, I didn't come to hear all the fighting." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. Chouji continued to eat all the meat that laid on the grill. Kiba just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What brings you guys here?" I decided to ask.

"Well, of course barbeque is like Chouji's favorite food. So I decided I was going to treat him to it for doing well in training today." Shikamaru said talking for Chouji when he saw his mouth full of meat.

"Where's Ino?"

"Out with her dad. Their having a father daughter thing."

"Oh. I see." I said noticing a saddened look on Shikamaru's face. All of a sudden, Chouji forced all the meat down his throat and slammed his hand on the table. All of us looked at him with wide eyes until he began screaming.

"GUYS! YOU WONT EVER BELIEVE THIS! GUESS WHO'S DATING!" he yelled with a smile on his face. Shikamaru gasped and covered his mouth. Chouji tried to fight him off, but Shikamaru held still.

"Nobody! Nobody's dating! Chouji doesn't know what he's talking about!" Chouji ended up biting his hand, which caused Shikamaru to scream and remove his hand.

"INO AND SHIKAMARU ARE DATING!" Chouji screamed. We all gasped and looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru brought his hand to his face and groaned.

"Thanks, Chouji. Appreciate it."

"Oh wow! You and Ino! That's adorable!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Shikamaru! How cute!" I yelled as well.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell us, man? Thats great news!" Kiba asked grabbing Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I didn't want people to know because then they'd always say 'oh you guys are so cute' or 'how adorable!'. Its such a drag when people say that..." Shikamaru said glaring at Chouji. "But since the whole barbeque shop knows now, we might as well just tell the world."

"Oh, Shikamaru, it'll be okay." Hinata said reassuring.

"Yeah, im sure it wont be that bad." I agreed.

"Hah! Yeah right! Now that I know, I'm going to annoy you about it until you can't take it anymore!" Kiba said shaking Shikamaru. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem, man." Kiba said laughing. I laughed as I stood up and stretched. I walked out of the booth and patted my tummy softly.

"What's wrong? You okay?" Kiba asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired, so I think im gonna head home." I said with a reassuring smile. "Thanks for the barbeque. And the laughs." I said winking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Oh, alright then. Catch you later." Kiba said.

"Wait." Hinata said standing up too. "I think I'll walk you home. If thats okay."

"Well sure it is." I said smiling.

"Okay. Bye guys." Hinata said waving to them. They all waved back at us, as we walked out the door. We began walking the pathway to my house and I noticed her as she looked around to make sure nobody was near. Then she whispered in a quiet voice: "Sakura. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well...I was wondering if you could possibly talk to...um...Naruto for me."

"Naruto? For what? What do you need?"

"Well...i...uh...I kind of....like him." Hinata said blushing. She twirled her fingers around nervously and looked down at the ground as we walked. Her long blue hair fell over her face as she tried to hide her shyness. I laughed.

"Well, everyone knows that." I said with a giggle. She looked up at me shocked.

"R-really?"

"Yeah!" I said. Then I rolled my eyes. "Well except Naruto. But he's an idiot."

"I didn't know I made it that obvious..." Hinata said with a disappointed look on her face.

"Kind of. But anyway, what do you want me to talk to him about?" I asked, bringing the attention back on the subject.

"Well...I uh...I uh was wondering if maybe you could set up a..." Hinata began to say but stopped. She was so shy.

"A...date?" I asked trying to complete her sentence.

"Yeah...please?" she asked. "If you don't want to...it's okay."

"No, of course I will. I can do that."

"Oh thank you, Sakura. This really means a lot." Hinata said smiling a huge smile.

"Don't mention it. We're friends. I'm glad to help." I said smiling back at her. We continued to walk another three minutes, until we reached my house. Hinata looked at me and gave me a gentle hug.

"If you need anything, let me know." she said quietly. I nodded and turned to my door. As soon as I was in, I looked out the window to watch her leave.

I smiled as I turned around, but only to almost jump out of my skin when I saw Kyomi standing in front of me. I screamed, but not loud enough for anyone on the outside to hear.

"Kyomi!? What the hell?" I asked lowering my eyebrows and glaring at her. "You scared me half to death! You want this baby to come out early?"

"I was just about to come and get you." Kyomi said in a serious voice, ignoring my statement. I was alerted by how serious she actually was.

"Kyomi? Something wrong?" I asked, getting serious instantly.

"Yes. I've detected trouble." she said walking to me.

"Trouble"-

"I've detected Itachi. He's coming to get you."


	19. Hes here

I felt my body tense up and my knees begin to shake when Kyomi said his name. I felt myself begin to breath harder and my heart beat faster. And to make it even better, the baby started kicking little. It was like she knew evil when it was coming too. I put one hand on my stomach and rubbed gently. With the other, I placed it on my forehead and closed my eyes. I tried to calm my breathing so I could get some words out.

"Itachi...coming?" I repeated. "Itachi...."

"Woah, Sakura. Your turning green. Here, sit down." Kyomi said grabbing my arm and leading me to the bed. I sat down calmly as Kyomi sat down next to me. "Sakura, try to calm down."

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when that madman is coming to get me and my baby!" I yelled glaring at Kyomi. Kyomi took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Sakura, panicking isn't going to make the situation any better. It's only gonna make it worse." Kyomi said calmly. She was trying to hold back her anger from my mouthing off. "I'll get you some water. In the meantime, you need to chill."

She stood up and walked to my cabinet. She pulled out a glass and filled it with water from the sink. "Where is he now?" I asked as she walked over, handing the small glass to me.

"He has just come across the land of fires border." Kyomi said putting her hands on her hips as I chugged down the water.

"How long do you think we have?"

"At maximum, one day."

"One day!?" I yelled jumping up from the bed. "That's not reassuring at all! Kyomi! What do I do!?"

"First," Kyomi said grabbing my shoulders and forcing me on the edge of the bed. "You need to calm down. I wont say it again."

I sighed. "Okay." I mumbled as I handed the glass to Kyomi. I took three deep breaths as I rubbed my stomach gently. When I finally felt like my heart had returned to its normal rate, or close to normal, I looked up at her and took one more deep breath.

"You calm?" she asked. I nodded slowly. "Alright. Now, you need to pack a backpack full of things you need." she said eyeballing my backpack beside my night stand table. She picked it up and threw it at me. I rose from my bed and walked to my dresser, stuffing the backpack full of clothes I would need. "Next," Kyomi said bringing my attention back to her. "You and I are going to wait for Sasuke Sensei."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes. He's coming to get you."

"How long will that be?"

"At maximum, one day." I turned around as fast I think I ever had in my life and gasped.

"ONE DAY!?" I screamed dropping my bag on the ground. "Didn't you say thats how long Itachi had?"

"Sakura"-

"What if Itachi gets here first? Then what? He'll take me! He'll take me and my daughter!" I screamed feeling tears dwell in my eyes. "He'll rape me again! Then he'll take my daughter! He'll kill me! He'll kill me!" I yelled falling on my knees. I covered my head and felt tears start falling down my cheeks.

I heard Kyomi groan from above me. "Sakura! Cut it out! We don't have time for your little panic attacks!"

"You don't understand...he'll kill me!" I continued to yell.

"Are you forgetting the reason I'm here?" Kyomi finally screamed, her tone the harshest I had ever heard it. I looked up at her and gasped. Her face was red with anger but her eyes were closed shut, and her arms were crossed. "Don't you remember? Its my mission to protect you. And that's what I'm gonna do until Sasuke Sensei gets here."

"Kyomi...you don't know Itachi."-

"I don't have to know him." Kyomi snapped opening her eyes and glaring at me. "I told you not to underestimate me. You really think my little violin trick is all that I have? Are you forgetting that your looking at someone your precious Sasuke has trained himself?"

I wiped the tears off of my cheeks and crawled to my feet. "Yeah...but, Kyomi."-

"I've got tricks up my sleeves. I'm not useless, you know. Sasuke Sensei has taught me a lot, and I plain to use it." Kyomi said, finally getting her anger under control. "Just pack up your bags and get ready. Leave everything else to me. You got it?"

"Kyomi"-

"You. Got. It?" Kyomi asked behind clenched teeth. I looked at her for a while, trying to figure out if I really did _have it._ I looked into her eyes and for some reason, a feeling of safety grew over me. I nodded as she let out a deep sigh and uncrossed her arms. She picked my bag up off the floor and handed it to me. More like shoved it to me, but I didn't care. I was just happy she was there. "Keep packing."

I nodded as I turned back to my dresser and began shoving whatever would fit in it. _Can Kyomi really fight off Itachi? _I thought. I remembered how tough Itachi was. How strong he was. His eyes alone were scary, let alone his strength. Kyomi was young. Younger than even me. Could she really...

"You done?" Kyomi asked looking over my shoulder. I nodded and turned around to face her. She grabbed my bag and threw it on the bed. "Alright. So like you said, there is a chance Itachi could make it here before Sasuke Sensei. There's also a chance Sasuke Sensei could make it first. Either way, it'll be close. If Itachi makes it here first, Sasuke will be soon behind him. If the worst happens, we need to buy time. I can fight off Itachi until Sasuke gets here, and then you are to leave with him. Don't worry, Sasuke will take care of you." she said looking at me with serious eyes. "Of course I don't have to tell you that. If I were to trust anyone with my life, it would be Sasuke Sensei. He is much stronger than he used to be, I can tell you that much."

"And what about you?" I asked sitting on my bed gently. "Your coming too, right?"

Kyomi crossed her arms and looked away from me. "No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I have to delay Itachi so you and Sasuke Sensei can get away. It's my mission."

"But what if"-

"Sakura. I'll be fine." She said with a reassuring smile. I was scared when I looked into her eyes, though. Something told me she wasn't being fully truthful with me. I shook my head and took a deep breath. I looked outside my little window and watched as the sun began going down.

"Nightfall is coming." I whispered touching my fingers against the glass window.

"Yes. At the rate Itachi is moving, he'll be here soon." Kyomi said sitting down on the bed next to me. I felt a tear run down my cheek. She wiped it away, causing me to look at her. Her eyes looked saddened and her face was unreadable. "Don't be scared. You'll be fine."

"How are you so sure?" I asked looking back out the window. "I've never been so scared in my life." I said pushing my back up against the window. "The thought of Itachi completely freaks me out."

"I can understand why. I mean he raped you. That's nothing to turn a blind eye to."

"No. He...he is so evil. He would kill everyone in the village just to get to me. Im scared he'll hurt my friends. And it'll be because of me." I said looking at Kyomi. "Kyomi...what would you do?"

Kyomi sighed as she pushed her back up against the wall next to me. She smiled a reassuring smile. "Things happen for a reason. You just have to be strong." she put her hand gently on my stomach. "There's a reason for her in this world. When she gets old enough, she'll find it. If I were in this position, I would just trust the people who are trying to help me with all my heart. I promise, Sasuke will protect you with his life."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said looking down at my hands. "I don't want Sasuke to die for me. I'm hardly worth it."

Kyomi sighed as I looked back up at her. Her eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back and looked at me. She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I hate to admit this, and I hadn't planned on ever telling you this...but Sasuke cares about you more than you realize."

"What?" I gasped out. "How are you so certain of that?"

"He's talked about you." Kyomi said removing her hand and crossing her arms. "I remember this night specifically. When he spoke to me about coming to protect you. He told me...Kyomi, protect her with your life. I asked him why. Why he wanted me to protect you so much. He just looked away and mumbled under his breath. 'She means something to me. She always has. She never did realize that I had feelings, and that's my fault for pretending I hated her. The only reason I always acted that way, was because I had always known that I wouldn't stay in the village my whole life. I didn't want her to get attached to me, for me to just turn around and break her heart when I left. I ended up breaking her heart, and I regret it everyday I walk on this earth.'"

I gasped as I felt pain rush through my body. I almost had to grab at my chest to make sure my heart was still beating. "Sasuke...really...said that....?"

"Yes. Even Sasuke has feelings. Although he tries so hard to deny them. Sakura, he loves you." at this, I couldn't hold tears. I smiled as I closed my eyes.

"Sasuke...loves me." I whispered. "Oh...Sasuke...actually loves me."

"I envied you, so much. I wanted to truly be with Sasuke Sensei, but in my heart, I knew you are the one he really wants. And when he kills his brother, he will come for you." Kyomi continued.

"Sasuke..." I whispered. There was a long silence as I slowly rubbed my stomach. Was Kyomi lying to me? No. She wouldn't...would she? Could Sasuke really...love me?

"Sakura." Kyomi said bringing my attention to her. Her face was sad, yet serious at the same time. She crawled out of the bed and looked at me then at the door. Her face became angry as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bed.

"Kyomi?" I asked as I fell on the ground behind her. "Kyomi? What's going on?"

"He's here." She muttered as she pulled a kunai out of her holster and bent herself into a fighting stance. I gasped as I crawled to the floor, eyeballing the door the whole time.

Then there was a knock.

I felt myself shiver as I remembered the dream I had a couple weeks back. I suddenly grew scared. But not scared for myself. Scared for Sasuke. There was another knock.

"Oh, lets save the politeness, Itachi." Kyomi said in an annoyed and angry tone. The door slowly creaked open as a black cloak trailed into the dark room.

"Very well then." he whispered. I gasped when I heard his voice. All the memories of him kidnaping me had all began to come back. He laughed a wicked laugh. "Sakura, you look good." he smirked. I shuttered.

"Itachi, I thought you said he'd be here." a voice asked from behind him. Itachi moved his body to the left, revealing another dark cloak walking into the house as well. This guy had a blue face and was much taller than Itachi. He reminded me of a shark like figure.

"He is not. I seemed to have miscalculated. My apologizes." Itachi spoke. "Why don't you go cause some destruction in the village and find him then?"

I gasped. "Find...find who?"

"Naruto, of course." Itachi smiled. "We decided that since we were coming to get you, we might as well get Naruto as well. Saves us the trip."

"Kyomi! You said only Itachi was coming!" I yelled looking at her.

"I didn't detect the other one!" Kyomi said appalled. "How could I have not detected him...?"

"Looks like you need a lot more training." The other man said with a smile. He showed his shark like teeth that frightened both me, and Kyomi.

"Kisame. This is my job. This is my kid. You go find Naruto. I'll deal with these two." Itachi ordered.

"You sure you can take on this little girl? She seems so strong." Kisame said sarcastically.

"Enough jokes. Go find him." Itachi ordered again. Kisame laughed and with one movement, he was gone. Itachi looked at me, then at Kyomi. "If you let me pass, I won't have to kill you."

"Well sorry, but I think your going to be the one who dies tonight!" Kyomi yelled. I gasped.

"Kyomi! Be careful!" I yelled but right as I screamed this, she threw her kunai at him. Itachi caught it with his right hand and smirked as he dropped it on the ground.

"It'll take more than that."

"Heh. I was hoping you'd say that."

"Sakura." a voice came from my left. I looked over and saw Sasuke sitting on the window seal, with his arm stretched out to me.

"Sasuke!" I screamed in joy. He couldn't have gotten here in a better time.

"Sasuke...its been a long time." Itachi said smiling a sarcastic smile. "I haven't seen you since the time I broke your arm."

"I'll deal with you later." Sasuke said in a harsh, cold tone. He turned to me. "Take my hand, now." he demanded. Without hesitation, I grabbed his hand as he pulled me in lightning speed. He held me against his chest as he turned. "Kyomi. Deal with him. Catch up to us when your through here."

"Yes, Sensei." Kyomi said. "Get going."

"Kyomi..." I whispered. Sasuke held my waist tightly as he jumped from my window seal, and began sprinting away. He held me in his arms as I watched my house disappear behind me. Along with Kyomi and Itachi.


	20. Tragedy

**Authors Note:** This is in Kyomi's point of view. I read back through the last chapter and realized that I had made Itachi arrive too fast. So I decided to cover it up by explaining some things in here. Well, thanks and review. Or i's gonna kill you :)

* * *

Of course I knew it was pointless. I knew the second when Sasuke Sensei would leave with Sakura, my time on this earth was limited. I smirked to myself when I thought of the fact that Sakura would be so mad at me for lying to her. Lying to her, telling her that I could be able to defeat Itachi. I mean Itachi had killed his whole clan in one night. What could I possibly do?

"Your smirking." Itachi said calmly from the front of the door. "Did I miss something that was funny?"

"I was just thinking about how there wasn't a chance in hell that I could defeat you." I said squeezing the kunai tighter in my hand. Itachi closed his eyes and calmly took a few steps closer to me. I felt my knees begin to shake, but snapped out of it and held my ground. _I can't let him know im scared...that would only be a disadvantage. He feeds on fear. _

Itachi looked out the window, his expression calm. His crimson, sharingan eyes glowed in the darkness as he spoke. "Of course your right. You have no chance in defeating me. But I'll let you in on something." Itachi said turning his face to me. I gasped and looked down at his feet. I instantly remembered what Sasuke Sensei had always told me:

"_Don't look into my eyes." Sasuke said as he summoned his sharingan._

"_But Sensei! Why?" I yelled closing my eyes._

"_I could capture you in a genjutsu. That's one of the sharingan's specialties."_

"_But how am I supposed to fight you without look at your eyes?" I asked confused._

"_Look at my feet. You can detect what I am going to do by looking at my feet. Now open your eyes." he ordered. I opened my eyes and looked directly at his feet. "Anytime you are fighting someone with the sharingan, never look them in the eyes. Of course, me and my brother are the only ones left in the world with sharingan. So you will probably never have to worry about it. But you should still know this whenever me and you train together. Got it?" Sasuke explained. I looked up at him and smiled._

"_Yes Sensei!"_

I shook my head and smiled at myself. Yeah. I would never have to worry about it.

"If you stop now, I'll let you live and you can run away. We can pretend this never happened. Fortunately, I have never been the one to fight unless necessary. Not that I don't enjoy a little bloodshed every once in a while, but most of the time its rather annoying. And besides, how old are you anyway? Ten?" Itachi asked with humor in his tone. I growled.

"I'm thirteen!"

"Wow. That's a big difference." Itachi said sarcastically. "A kid, is a kid. No matter how you slice it."

"Sasuke Sensei taught me himself! I can fight, you know!" I yelled, trying to keep my anger under the best control I possibly could.

"Sasuke taught you, huh? What's the difference? He's just a kid himself."

"Don't disrespect Sasuke Sensei!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and threw my kunai as hard as I could at him. I opened my eyes when I heard it fall against the floor. Of course I had no intention of hitting him. At this point, I just had to buy time to let Sasuke and Sakura get away. This was my mission.

"It saddens me to see that they've tossed you aside like a worthless pawn. Just look at you. Your so young. You've had at least another thirty years in front of you." Itachi said approaching me. I backed up, eventually trapping myself up against the wall. He approached me and gently took my chin into his hand. I gasped and closed my eyes as he lifted my chin to meet his face. "Until you met me tonight." he whispered.

"I don't care if I die." I said, trying to convince myself rather than him. "I know what my purpose is."

"And what is that, darling?" Itachi asked in a calm tone. His tone told me that his expression was calm as well.

"I have to make sure they get away." I mumbled, trying to control my fear of him.

"Why should it matter if they did or not? They've sacrificed you. For the sake of _my _child. Doesn't that make you the least bit angry?" Itachi asked tracing his finger against my cheek. I refused to open my eyes for anything.

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather die for someone I care about, rather than to die for nothing at all."

"I've heard those words before." Itachi said. "If your not afraid of dying, why won't you look at me?"

"I'm not stupid." I snapped. "Just because im not scared, doesn't mean im going to go down willingly."

Itachi snorted. "You're a rather annoying child, aren't you?" he asked removing his hand. I opened my eyes and looked down at his feet as he began to walk away. He stopped with his back turned to me. He sighed. "This has gone on long enough."

"Why wasn't I able to track your friend?" I asked out of the blue. I HAD to stall time...

"You must not be as experienced as you thought. Or maybe it was simply because we were moving too fast. I am not certain why you could track me and not Kisame. But clearly, I don't care. That was your mistake." Itachi said turning to me. I looked down at his feet again.

"How did you get here so fast? I detected we had at least a day before you arrived...I don't understand how you could have possibly gotten here so quick!"

"I get rather annoyed when I have to repeat the same thing over and over again. You miscalculated. I had crossed the land of fires border yesterday, and still made my way to this petty village. How my little brother managed to come closely behind me, I am not certain. I had made sure to leave early enough so I wouldn't have to deal with him. How troublesome." Itachi explained. "I know that you are just throwing out meaningless questions to spare your Sensei and my child's mother time. I am not an idiot." _What do I do...what do I do? _I scrambled for ideas. I felt myself start to panic. "Are you going to at least put up a good fight? Or is this just going to be pointless?"

Without thinking, I did the hand signs for my summoning jutsu. I threw my hand on the ground and summoned my violin. Itachi snorted. "You wont touch me with that."

"Note A"- but I was silenced by a kunai that was thrown in my direction. I gasped and dodged it, but to have my violin shattered by the kunai. I gasped as the pieces fell to the ground.

Itachi smirked. "I told you."

"Ugh. I'm not done!"-

"Silence." Itachi said throwing a kunai at me. I dodged it with ease, but only to feel a body behind me. I turned to see Itachi. I looked over at where Itachi had been before, but only to see another Itachi, disappear from a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone!" I yelled as I felt a hand slap me across the side of my face. I felt myself lift up off of the ground, and slam into the hard, concrete wall on the other side of the room. I screamed as I took my cheek into my hand. I felt it throb as I fell against the hard floor. Blood trickled down my lip. I began breathing heavy.

"This is what I get from a student of my brother? He seems even more weak than he used to be." Itachi said with sarcasm in his voice. He began walking to me as I slowly scrambled to my feet.

"I'm...not...done..." I whispered.

"Your as stubborn as my brother, that's for sure."

"Ahh!" I screamed running towards Itachi with full speed. I clenched my fist and swung at his face. He grabbed my wrist and hit me in the neck, causing me to fall on the floor in front of him. I coughed up blood, as I tried to free my wrist in Itachi's grasp. With not even hardly a movement, he bent my wrist backwards. I heard it crack just as I screamed from the pain. He let my wrist go, as I brought it to my chest and continued to scream from the burning sensation that filled my wrist. He had broken it.

"You can't form hand signs with a broken wrist." Itachi pointed out as he stepped on my stomach. He began applying pressure near my lungs, making it hard to breathe. I gasped for air as my vision became blurry above me. I could hardly see him anymore. "Its starting to rain. I better be on my way. The rain will make it quiet harder to find my child."

"You'll...never....see that child..." I mumbled. Itachi pressed down harder, making it to where I could feel my own heart slowing.

"I've had enough nonsense. Die for your so called friends." Itachi said as he applied full force to my stomach. I tried to push his foot off of me, but I was too weak without both of my hands. Soon, everything went black and I couldn't hear anything.

_I just...hope...I managed to give them enough time..._

That was the last thing Kyomi thought before she died.


	21. Two squirrles

**Authors note: **Back to Sakura's point of view :)

* * *

The rain was pouring down over me and Sasuke. I he held me firmly on his back as he sprinted through the trees. I could tell he was careful with each step, since the trees were slippery with water. The fact of Sasuke falling, seemed oblivious to me. He was so smooth. Yet being careful, he was moving at a very fast speed. There was no telling where we were. I dug my face into his shoulder as I felt myself shiver from the cold raindrops.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked startling me a bit. He had to speak at a louder tone so I could hear him over the rain.

"Yes. I'm just...really cold." I said as I tightened my grip around his neck.

"We're almost to a resting point." he said nodding. He began to move at a faster pace, still being careful with each step. After about five minutes, he began jumping on lower branches, finally landing on the soft, soaked wet ground below us. I tried to let myself off of his back, but he held my legs firmly as he began walking around some trees. He knocked on a couple tree trunks and listened for a moment, then continued to walk.

"Sasuke?" I asked completely confused.

"Ah. Here we are." Sasuke said knocking on yet another tree. Completley confused I raised my eyebrow as I watched the tree. It did nothing.

"Sasuke...what exactly are you trying to prove?" I asked.

"So impatient." Sasuke said in a annoyed voice. Finally, a small pathway opened on the tree trunk. It was like a doorway, except a tad bit smaller. I gasped. Sasuke led me inside the large tree trunk. It was completley hollow all around, but I didn't care. It was actually warmer inside and I was out of the rain. Sasuke let me down from his back, placing me gently on the dry, grassy ground. It was so pitch dark in the tree, I was almost afraid to move. I couldn't see Sasuke, but I heard a sound coming from the direction he was in. I continued to listen as I heard something like a match being lit, and then there was light.

Sasuke stood in front of me with a small lantern in his hand and a small box of matches in his mouth. He laid the lantern in the corner and tossed the matches to the right. I felt myself blush when he looked at me. His black, spiky hair was no longer spiky. It was wet and strands were plastered down on his face. The back of his hair was wetted down and dripping cool, clear raindrops from small strands. Some raidrops poured down his ice, pale skin until he took his arm and wiped them away. He looked at me with tired eyes. It was amazing how beautiful he was. He was even more beautiful than he used to be...

I had to say something and get myself out of this daydreaming before i fantasized into something else.

"What's all this?" I asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"A secret hideout."

"Did you make this?"

"No. The leaf village has got them spread out in the forest. Its for missions and stuff, I guess. I remembered them and decided this would be a good place for a resting point. I mean, its warmer in here right?" Sasuke asked sitting across from me.

"Yes." I answered. "A lot warmer."

"And dryer?"

"Yes."

"What more could you want?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. I smiled at him as he began tugging at the bottom of his white, soaking wet shirt. I blushed when he pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side. He took a deep sigh and laid his head against the tree, closing his eyes.

I stared at him. His beautiful features. His peaceful expression. His angelic figure...I wanted him so bad. He smirked again.

"I know your looking at me." he said without opening his eyes.

"Its kind of hard not to." I admitted, trying to keep from blushing. Sasuke opened his dark eyes and looked at me, sleepily.

"Your still cold." he said. It wasn't a question. I guess he saw how I was still shivering.

"Yeah. Its okay, it just takes me a minute to warm up."

Sasuke sighed. "Come here." I was shocked. Sasuke had never voluntarily invited me to _go _to him. It took me a minute to process what he just said. When I did, I smiled.

"What for?" I asked playfully.

"Don't you want some warmth?" he asked holding his arms out. I blushed as he invited me in his embrace. I wanted to see how far he would go.

"You worried about me, Sasuke?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Psh. No. I'm worried about the baby."

I gasped as my mouth flew open. "Sasuke! I thought we were having a moment here!" I yelled crossing my arms and pouting. Sasuke choked back a laugh.

"Common, Sakura you knew I was playing. Now are you coming or not?"

I sighed, defeated as I slowly crawled to Sasuke. His arms took me in and pulled me against his cold, wet, hard chest. I tried to control my blushing as I laid my head on his chest. I could hear Sasuke's heart beat. It was calm. Controlled. If he were to listen to mine, he would have thought it was going to explode.

"Isn't this a little better?" Sasuke asked, slowly rubbing his arm up and down mine. I nodded.

"Yes. A lot better. Although I feel like a squirrel." I said. Sasuke laughed. Of course I wasn't concerned about my warmth, I was fully focused on Sasuke. All the years of trying to forget I ever loved him, all went down the drain. How could I keep from loving this angelic figure if he were to hold me like this?

"A squirrel? Well, sorry to break it to you, but squirrels are harder to read than you are.." Sasuke laughed. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I can read you like a book, Sakura."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Oh common. I knew you were trying to test me just a few minutes ago."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"Okay, I was." I finally admitted. "Your just acting so bizarre."

Sasuke pulled away from me for a moment. "Bizarre? How so?"

"Sasuke, don't play dumb." I snapped. "You know this isn't usually how you are."

"Well, how about I hear it from your perspective?" Sasuke taunted, his face completley serious. I sighed.

"This acting like you care about me crap. Its weird."

"I thought you wanted me to care about you."

"I do. Its just...im not used to it."

"Ah." Sasuke said pulling me back into his arms. "Well, who says im acting? Why can't I actually care about you?"

"Because your Sasuke." I said pushing off his chest to look him in the eyes. "Sasuke was never into girls."

"Why are you talking as if I'm not Sasuke and just one of your girlfriends?"

"Sasuke be serious." I said slapping him in the chest. Sasuke snorted and pulled me back in his arms. He took a deep sigh and squeezed me tighter.

"Your so confusing." he finally mumbled.

"Im confusing? What about you, Mr. Moodswings?"

"Mr. Moodswings? Did you stay up all night coming up with that one?"

"Sasuke, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm."

"And im not in the mood for your annoyingness, but I deal with it." Sasuke said with a crooked smile. His crooked smile made me stop completley in my tracks. It was like my heart melted and I couldn't speak. Sasuke moved a hand in front of my face. "Sakura?"

"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded. Sasuke laughed.

"You need some sleep." he said with a smile. "Go to sleep."

"I'm still cold." I complained. Sasuke sighed as he pulled me on his lap, like a baby. He curled his arms around me and pulled me close. I could feel how warm his chest had gotten all of a sudden, and I looked up into his dark eyes.

"You'll be warm soon. Now go to sleep. We're going to be covering a lot of ground tomorrow, and you'll need your strength." Sasuke said looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Sasuke"-

"Don't worry. I won't leave you." he promised. He shook his head to himself as he laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Its funny how you've brought out this comfort side in me. I didn't even think it existed."

"I knew you had a soft spot." I bragged. "Everyone does. It may have taken me forever to bring it out, but I knew you had one."

"Shut up." Sasuke said with a serious look, but his eyes were filled with humor. "Go to sleep." he ordered as he laid his head back and closed his own eyes.


	22. Breakfast time

I awoke the next morning on my side. I moaned as I began stretching out my legs and pushing the pink locks of hair that fell against my face. I sat up and yawned, listening to the birds chirp outside. It was rather dark now, and I couldn't see much. The lantern had went out late last night.

I began scrambling for the doorway out when I fell on a body.

"Ow." Sasuke muttered in the darkness.

"Sasuke?" I asked feeling a smile come at the edges of my mouth.

"Could you please get your elbow out of my chest? I can breathe better without it." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I moved my elbow only to stumble upon another part of his body. "Ow." he repeated.

"Where am I now?" I asked trying to look in his direction. Wherever his face was.

"On my arm." Sasuke said. I moved my arm, only to stumble upon him again. "Oh….Ow. Ow. Ow." Sasuke said in a more painful tone this time.

"What did I do now?" I asked. This was ridiculous.

"You don't want to know where you are now." Sasuke said with pain in his voice. "Please remove yourself." he ordered.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." I apologized feeling my face turn bright red. Not that it mattered in this darkness. I finally moved back, so I wasn't on his body anymore. I listened to him shift in the darkness and feel around on the ground for something. He began feeling around my legs, searching for I don't know what. He slowly placed his hand on my leg and began moving to my thigh. Too embarrassed, I didn't say anything.

"Found it." he said in the dark. Then I listened as he stroke a match and lit it, giving us little light. Sasuke looked instantly where his other hand was and pulled it away as fast as he could. I could have sworn I saw him blush. Sasuke and blush, I know didn't belong in the same sentence. Maybe I was just seeing things. "Yeah, thanks Sakura for letting me know I was on your leg."

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Obviously, Sakura, it wasn't obvious." Sasuke snapped.

"Well excuse me, I thought people could usually tell the difference between a leg and a hard ground. But maybe that's just me." I said sarcastically while crossing my arms.

"Well you obviously couldn't tell your hand was on my"-

"Okay that's enough." I yelled shutting him up before he could get the word 'penis' out. Sasuke smirked.

"Alright, give me your hand." Sasuke ordered. "I don't trust you and your feeling around for things in the dark."

I rolled my eyes and took his hand. He grasped it tightly as he began pulling me to the right side of the tree. He let go of my hand to feel the side of the tree. He felt around until the doorway finally opened. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the newly lit day.

I stood up off of my knees, but lost my balance when I got to my feet. Luckily before I could fall, Sasuke caught me in the blink of an eye. His hands held onto both of my shoulders as he stood me back on my feet. I blushed.

"Thank you, Sasuke."

"Hn," he answered as he let me go and began walking away. I watched him as he walked to a nearby tree. Over by the tree was a small pond. It was actually quite beautiful. He was still shirtless and in the light, I could see his muscles and abs perfectly. He was much stronger than he used to be, I could tell that just by looking at him. He hopped on a tree branch that was not far from the ground, and that's when I noticed a small branch by the one he was standing on held a white shirt. It was his white shirt. He slipped it on over his head and jumped back to the ground.

"When did you lay that out to dry?" I asked. I never did hear him get up last night.

"Late last night after I was sure the rain had stopped and you were still asleep. Its still a little damp, but it's alright." Sasuke shrugged. "You ready to get moving?"

"Um. No." I said putting my hands on my hips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow to me, as if he were asking me why. "What about breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" Sasuke asked in a tone as if he had never heard the word 'breakfast' before. "Seriously?"

"Uh, yeah. If you haven't noticed, I kind of have to feed someone." I said making my eyes wide and glancing down at my stomach. Sasuke sighed and brought his hand to his forehead.

"Sakura, if you haven't noticed, we're trying to get away from Itachi. We don't have time to waste, we already wasted a bunch of time by resting last night. We were lucky the rain slowed him down." Sasuke explained. He walked to me and grabbed my wrist. "we have to go. We can eat later."

"Oh yeah, why don't we just stop by a McDonalds, its just around the corner." I said sarcastically. I pulled my wrist away from him. "I need breakfast."

Sasuke groaned as he turned away from me. "So annoying…" he mumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the damp, hard ground. Sasuke bent down to some plants and picked some leaves off of them. He noticed a berry bush and picked some berries off of it as well. He cupped all of the articles in his hands and brought them to me. "Bon appetite." he said rolling his eyes and dumping it all in my hands.

"What the hell is this?" I asked holding up a leaf.

"Salad. You're a girl, you like salad." Sasuke said as if all girls in the world liked salad.

"Sasuke." I said with a growl. Sasuke growled right back at me.

"What am I supposed to do, Sakura? Its not like some fish is just going to come falling out of the sky or something." I smiled evilly as I looked at the small pond that was by the tree he had stood next to earlier. Sasuke instantly met my gaze and turned his head to me, his forehead creasing. "No. Absolutely not."

"I'm sure there's fish in that pond." I said with wicked smile.

"No. Sasuke Uchiha does not fish."

"Why are you talking as if your not Sasuke and just one of my girlfriends?" I asked, mocking his voice from last night.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"Common, Sasuke. You really want to let this baby starve? What kind uncle would you be then?"

"An uncle who lets his niece starve." Sasuke snorted.

"Sasuke!" I yelled lowering my eyebrows in anger. Sasuke groaned.

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled. "I can't believe I'm doing this." he mumbled to himself as he walked to the small pond. He rolled up his long sleeves and bent down, with his hands wide open.

"You seriously are going to try to catch a fish like that"-

"Shut. Up." Sasuke said in a demanding and harsh tone.

"You Can't catch a fish like that."

"Well, gee, Sakura! Why don't I just whip out my nifty fishing pole that I carry around with me?" Sasuke asked turning to me and giving me a death look. He rolled his eyes and turned around. "don't tell me how to do stuff."

"I sure hope that my daughter doesn't inherit the Uchiha ATTITUDE." I said stressing the word 'attitude'. Sasuke sighed an annoyed sigh. I sighed one right back to him. His sarcasm was getting old, fast.

Suddenly, he reached into the pond and with lightning speed, caught a small fish in his hand. I gasped and smiled. "Wow, Sasuke! You actually did it!" I yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled as he threw the fish beside him. He got ready to catch another one, as a brilliant idea came to my mind. I crept up off of my bottom and scrambled to my feet. I slowly, and quietly walked over to him. His back was facing me, so he couldn't see me. I smirked as with all my might, I pushed at his back.

But then something happened that I didn't expect.

He turned around as quick as lightning, and grabbed my wrists. With one swift movement, he pushed me in the pond. I gasped as I fell against the watery, muddy bottom. The water had splashed all over me and I wiped my eyes as I looked up at Sasuke. He simply looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"How'd that work for you?" he asked with humor in his voice. I growled as I bit my tongue to refrain from calling him bad names that I was raised not to say. He picked up the small fish and threw it to me, hitting me in the chest. "Breakfast is served." he smirked.

"You are a.…" I mumbled as I scrambled out of the pond. Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me up, helping me dry off by patting me with his shirt.

"Oh common you asked for that one." Sasuke laughed. I punched him in the chest.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Ugh. Shut up." I said punching him again. Sasuke fought back a smile as he pulled my waist against his. For a brief moment, I forgot about how I was angry at him. I just stared into his dark, onyx eyes as he smiled.

"Shall we go? Or would you like to finish that salad?"

I rolled my eyes as I bit my tongue again. He leaned over as I crawled on his back. I sighed, defeated, as he began sprinting through the blurry, green and brown woods.


	23. It begins Brother vs brother

It seemed like forever that Sasuke and I traveled. We stopped occasionally for a five minute break when Sasuke started breathing a little heavy, but he wouldn't start breathing heavy for hours. We communicated very little, and I was beginning to get a whiplash from all the wind that hit me in my face. I fell asleep a lot of the times, and always felt guilty when I woke up. Sasuke had to carry me while I just slept. It didn't seem right. Especially since this wasn't even his baby.

_If this were Sasuke's baby...it'd be a whole different ball game..._I thought. If he had raped me, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Well...I guess you can't rape the willing...

I shook my head. No. I couldn't think like that. Sasuke is here trying to help me and I'm here wanting him to rape me? That's messed up.

"I noticed you stopped snoring." Sasuke said out of the blue, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at him as he turned his head to look at me. "Your annoying, even in your sleep."

"Very funny." I mumbled. "How long have we been moving...I'm getting tired."

"Your getting tired?" Sasuke snorted. "Yeah I mean because you've been running this whole time..."

"My face hurts from the wind slapping me around." I said biting my lip casually.

"Well we've been moving for about three days now."

"Three days? How come I never noticed the light changing?" I asked shocked.

"Because you were snoring on my back..." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "We're almost there, don't get all fussy."

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked taking a bit of his black hair in between my fingers. I played with it, boringly.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said in his usual, cool tone. That was the Sasuke I had always remembered. The one who was always secretive about things and the one who always called me annoying. I wasn't exactly used to this new "caring" Sasuke yet. Although I have to admit, I wont complain.

"Im worrying about it." I said teasing him.

"Don't."

"But I am."

"If I tell you where we're going will you shut up?" Sasuke asked in a firm tone. It didn't phase me.

I smiled. "Possibly."

"If I tell you, you have to shut your mouth." Sasuke said creasing his forehead. "You ready?"

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"A place." Sasuke smirked. "There. Now you have to shut up." for some reason I knew something like that was coming.

"Doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"For the love of everything, Shut up Sakura." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "I liked you better when you were asleep."

I snorted. "For you information, I've taken abuse from you and a lot of people back in the village for not getting an abortion. Words don't hurt me anymore. Sorry to bring you down." I smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"I don't know why im doing this." he muttered.

"Because you love me." I whispered in his ear. Suddenly, Sasuke came to a screeching halt, jerking my body and putting a creak in my neck. "Ah! What's the big deal, Sasuke?" I complained rubbing the side of my neck.

Sasuke stood still for a good long minute. He shooshed me when I took a breath to speak. Not sure what was going on, I followed orders. Finally, he spoke. "Itachi's gaining on us." he said in a firm, harsh tone.

"What? But we haven't stopped for days!"

"Doesn't matter. Itachi's fast. I can hear him." Sasuke said grasping my legs tighter.

"How come I can't?" I asked.

"Because you haven't had the training I have. Who do you think taught Kyomi how to track? I did. I'm an expert at it." Sasuke said. "Hold on tight."

Sasuke forced chakra to his feet, and began sprinting again. This time we were going much faster than before, and the wind was passing by me so fast, I couldn't hear anything. But what Sasuke had said, reminded me of something important.

Kyomi.

"Sasuke..." I whispered against the wind in his ear. "What if its Kyomi? What if its not Itachi?"

"Trust me, its Itachi." Sasuke screamed back.

"But what about Kyomi?" I asked grasping his shoulders tighter. "Shouldn't we at least leave some signs for her? So she can catch up to us?" Sasuke didnt answer. He just kept running. "Sasuke?" I repeated. Finally Sasuke sighed and slowed down a little, but not too much.

"Kyomi isn't coming." he answered, his tone cold.

"What do you mean? Was she too badly hurt?"

"She's...." Sasuke took a pause before he said the next word. "Dead." I felt a wave of shock come over me. Not only shock, hurt. I felt my heart beat fast as I tried to control myself.

"No..." I mumbled. "How are you so sure?"

"She knew her fate as soon as I left your house. She was devoted to doing anything to protect you. She knew as soon as she was alone with my brother, he would show no mercy. Yet, she wanted to buy us time."

I felt anger fill though my body. "So your saying we used her as a decoy?"

Sasuke took a deep sigh. "Yes."

I punched Sasuke in the shoulder. He actually flinched this time. Maybe he wasn't aware. "How could you do that? She was so young! She had a whole life ahead of her!"

"What was I supposed to do, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his face was cold. "If she hadn't have done what she did, Itachi would have you right now."

"That's no reason to take a kids life!" I said feeling tears dwell in my eyes. "She told me that she had other techniques!"

"She lied." Sasuke said closing his eyes slowly. "She didn't want you to worry." I felt a tear run down my face. Kyomi...I had actually grown close to her. She was a friend to me. She gave her life for me and my daughter...it hurt. "Sakura, she knew how important this was to me. That's why she did it. She always wanted to die for a noble cause. She has. She wouldn't want you to grieve."

"Itachi..." I muttered under my breath. I clenched my fist in a tight ball. "I hate him. This is all because of him."

"Now do you see why I left?" Sasuke asked. "Do you see how much hatred I have for him? He not only took my family's lives, he took my students. He also raped you. This only makes me wish to kill him more."

"I finally understand now." I said wiping my tears away. "I hope he dies a painful death."

"He will." Sasuke mumbled to himself. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear him or not, but I did. "I'll see to that."

Sasuke began to move faster again, the wind slapping me in the face with ever push. In the longest ten minutes of my life, we finally stopped. He landed on the hard ground and I looked ahead. I saw a small hut. I shuttered as I looked at it. It reminded me of the small hut that Itachi had kept me in months ago.

Sasuke slowly sprinted to the hut and opened the door. He brought me inside and laid me on a bed that was inside. The bed was uncomfortable, but I didnt care. The look on Sasukes face scared me.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Stay here." he ordered.

"But"-

"Stay. Here." he said in a more harsh tone. His sharingan was activated. This scared me. I felt my heart beat faster as I watched him leave to small room. I felt myself panic as I leaned up from the small bed and looked out a nearby window.

I almost wanted to throw up when I saw Itachi standing out there. Sasuke approached him, smoothly and calmly. They squared off for a brief minute until Itachi finally spoke:

"I knew you were determined, but did you really have to sacrifice a young girl?" Itachi asked. "You really are just like me."

"I'm nothing like you. Kyomi was willing to die for us. I didn't make her do anything." Sasuke spoke. I knew he was angry, but his tone was calm.

"That's foolish. I'm no idiot, little brother."

"You have no privilege to call me your little brother anymore. The thought that I'm even related to you kills my heart everyday."

"You have a heart?" Itachi asked with a smirk. "A man with a heart wouldn't sacrifice a young girl. A man with a heart wouldn't leave his friends behind to suffer. A man with a heart wouldn't break that innocent little pink haired konouchi's heart. You have no heart."

"I left because I was determined to kill you. And I'll do it." Sasuke said. I could tell he was clenching his teeth, trying to deal with his anger.

"I'm waiting." Itachi said with a smirk. "You have all the time in the world."

"Now is not the right time. But it will be soon."

"Now is the perfect time, Sasuke. Because you do realize the moment your down, Sakura is mine." Itachi said looking at the hut. "You may want to make a move."

Sasuke didn't move. I could tell by his stance he was thinking. Thinking of the right move to make. Itachi laughed.

"I can't wait to see my child."

"You won't touch that child." Sasuke said in a warning tone.

"Are you going to kill me, Sasuke? If you are, please attempt. Hopefully you will be better than your little decoy you left behind. That was pathetic."

"Bastard..." I mumbled to myself. I would never forgive him for killing Kyomi. If I could, I would kill him myself. Of course, me being pregnant, wouldn't give me an advantage. In the end, I had to depend on Sasuke.

"_If I would trust anyone with my life, it would be Sasuke Sensei. He is much stronger than he used to be, I can tell you that."_

I gasped as I remembered Kyomi telling me that. Sasuke was stronger. I could tell just by looking at him. He was..._"He'll protect you with his life..." _Kyomi was right. I had to trust Sasuke. I looked down at my stomach as I began feeling a pain.

"Don't worry, sweetie..." I said rubbing my stomach. "Sasuke will protect us."


	24. Sasuke vs Itachi

**Authors note: **This is in Sasukes point of view. Sorry the updates have been slow, but I have had school to deal with and homework and church and there was some stuff with my cousin and yadayadayada. And well, lets face it...I actually have a life too. XD well anyway, heres chapter 24...and this is for "omgee"...I hope this chapters better for ya. Sorry for the OOC characters guys, but just cut me a little slack. Lol. Thanks. Review.

* * *

I stood there, watching Itachi carefully. I saw him take a quick glance to the hut Sakura was in, then he looked back at me and smirked. _I'll wipe that smirk right off your face..._was all I thought as I felt my teeth clench. I curled my fist into a tight ball as I thought about my next move...

"Sasuke, this is quite ridiculous. If you are going to kill me, then please do. Or are you meaning to bore me to death?" Itachi asked with the usual calm, soothed expression. He hadn't changed a bit since we were kids. I hated him all the more.

I quickly brought out a shuriken and threw it his way. Of course I knew he would easily block it, but I wasn't aiming to hit him. I jumped high in the air and threw another one his way, causing him to block again. When he was distracted with blocking it, I did the hand signs for my fireball jutsu. The old Uchiha special.

Annoyingly, Itachi couldn't be easily fooled. He just simply canceled my own out with one he cast. I landed on the ground hard, and began using my chakra to run up to him fast. He stood perfectly still as I aimed a fist at his face.

He dodged it easily, and grabbed my wrist. With my other hand I aimed for his face again, causing him to release his grasp on my arm. I aimed a kick at him, but he dodged and punched towards my face. I blocked it with my arm, and he jumped back.

"Hm," Itachi said as he watched me from a distance. "You've gotten better since our last fight. I'll give you that much."

"Heh." I smirked. "You losing your edge?"

"Not in the least." Itachi said in a calm tone as if he weren't worried at all. "I still have many tricks up my sleeve."

"Well why don't you show em then?" I taunted.

"They will be your death." Itachi said closing his eyes and smiling.

"Sasuke! Sasuke no!" Sakura screamed from the hut. I looked back and saw her standing at the small window.

"Hm. It seems your girlfriend is worried about you." Itachi pointed out looking at the hut. "Maybe you should go check on her."

"You're a fool." I said glaring into his sharingan eyes. "I'm not stupid. I know the first chance you get, you'll go after her."

"This is true." Itachi said looking back at me. His eyes bore into mine. "Your smarter than you look, little brother. But still foolish."

Itachi then formed hand signs and made a shadow clone. The shadow clone ran towards the hut. I took a shuriken out and threw it, landing right into the shadow clone. It vanished into a puff of smoke, but when I turned to the real Itachi, he was in front of me. He pulled back his hand and backhanded me across the face. I gasped as I flew into a nearby tree, making it fall from the hard impact. I felt blood trickle from my lip as I scrambled to my knees. _I was an idiot to fall for that..._I thought to myself.

Surprisingly, Itachi did not go after Sakura. He stood there calm and relaxed as I rose to my feet. Hes just playing with me now. He knows the outcome of this match. Hes so good. Better than he used to be...

But I couldn't think that way. I had to stay focused. If I lost this match, the baby and Sakura would be in danger. I breathed hard, but I managed to gt my breathing under control. I had to think...if I approached him up front, he would either dodge or just attack me. If I tried the fireball jutsu, he would just cancel it out. But if I attacked him from the back....

I smiled at myself as I created hand signs for clones. Itachi would easily get past them, but all I needed to do was distract him until I could get behind him. This had to work.

Itachi became alarmed as he saw my hand signs. Ten clones formed in all directions and began racing towards Itachi. I raced as well in the middle of my clones, so Itachi would have a chance at being confused. Itachi ran and took down each clone, one by one. Right as he was taking down the last one, I managed to get behind him. I pulled out a kunai and stabbed it in his back. He gasped as I pushed it through his body completely. I smiled to myself as he fell to the ground.

"That was really to easy, Itachi." I smirked. I watched his motionless body on the ground. But then something happened. I gasped as I watched each limb of his body turn into a big crowd of crows. The crows flew out from each limb, and flew to the sky. Itachi was gone. I felt my eyebrows lower and my forehead crease when I realized what had just happened. "Substitution." I mumbled. "Tch."

"That was really too easy, Sasuke." Itachi said from behind me. "It will take more than that to defeat me."

"Unfortunately, I got my hopes up." I said as I turned to face him. "It won't happen again."

"Sadly Sasuke, you are still merely a child. Your hardly stronger than you were that day I killed our family."

"Those words won't ever escape your wretched mouth again." I growled.

Itachi and I stood there for a moment, just squaring off at each other. His sharingan against mine. Of course his was still stronger, so I had to beware of his genjutsu. If I got caught, this game was over.

"Make your move." Itachi said calmly.

"You'll regret saying that." I smirked. I knelt down to the ground and did the hand signs for chidori. The lighting blue streaks filled the air along with the sound of chirping birds. I raced towards Itachi with it, striking him in the chest. Once again, black crows formed and flew away, but I wasn't aiming to hit Itachi with the chidori.

With all my might, I threw my hand back and backhanded the body that lay behind me. I heard a grunt as I turned and saw Itachi at least five feet away from me on the ground. This time I was sure I got him.

He crawled up to his knees and wiped the blood away from his lip. "You knew that I was behind you." he pointed out, still calm.

"Hn." I laughed. "Not stronger huh?" Itachi rose to his feet and smiled. He actually began chuckling as he closed his eyes and sighed a humorous sigh. "What's so funny?" I demanded clenching my fists.

"Your still a fool. Foolish little brother." he smiled. Then all of a sudden, everything went dark.

I gasped as I saw myself in a familiar home. I looked around confused. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I knew this place. I remembered it from somewhere...but I couldn't remember where.

"Hello, Sasuke! How was your day at school?" a womans voice asked from behind me. I gasped as I turned around.

Mom.

"Ma...mom!" I screamed running towards her. I felt tears in my eyes as I jumped into her arms. She held me tightly, and kissed my head. "Oh mom!" I screamed. Then all of a sudden, she pushed me away. Her facial expression became serious and mean. She looked at me with eyes of hatred.

"How could you, Sasuke? How could you?" she asked. I gasped.

"Mom? Mom whats wrong?"

"You let him kill us, Sasuke...how could you?" She asked glaring at me. Suddenly, my father came around the corner. He looked at me with a glare as well.

"It was up to you and you failed us...I can't believe your even a Uchiha." he said shaking his head. I felt tears sting my eyes. And that was when I looked at my hands. They were so small. I looked at my clothes and felt my body. I was a kid.

"How could you let him do this to us, Sasuke?" My mother spoke sadly. "I thought you loved us."

"How could you, Sasuke?" Father asked me. "How?"

I wiped the tears out of my eyes and closed my eyes shut. _Its just a Genjutsu...its just a Genjutsu....don't fall for it, Sasuke! _I kept reminding myself.

"Why, little brother?" I heard Itachi's voice ask. I gasped and opened my eyes. I saw Itachi's face on mother and fathers bodies. "You were so weak..."

"This is just a genjutsu! I wont fall for it!" I screamed. I clenched my fist and swung at my mothers body, only to have her disappear before my eyes. "Ugh! I have to get out of this!" I screamed. I formed a hand sign. "Release!"

Nothing happened. I repeated it over and over again, but it was useless. I was stuck. Itachis laughter filled the small room. "No use. You cannot escape this jutsu with a mere hand sign like that. Only I have a say on when you leave, and I think I may just keep you here for a while."

Then it all happened again.

I watched Itachi slaughter my mother and father in front of me. His sword cut through their bodies like they were rice paper. I gasped as I tried to control myself. I tried reminding myself that it was just a mere genjutsu, but I couldn't as I was forced to see the blood shed of my parents. It was like a videotape, it happened over and over again until I reached my breaking point.

I began bawling on the floor like a mere child. I grabbed my head and tried to force the images out, but they wouldn't leave. I screamed as my parents screams flooded the air around me along with Itachi's wicked laughs. Tears fell down my face. I was only a kid...I couldn't do anything...I was too weak...

I rose my head up to look at Itachi. He looked at me with crimson eyes as he smiled to himself.

And then, there was light.


	25. The fight ends

I was gasping for air now. I noticed I was on my hands and knees, breathing heavily. I blinked four times before I finally looked up, to see my brother. I gasped when I saw Itachi holding his eye and he had a painful look on his face. He looked at me angrily, then looked above me. That's when I noticed hands on my back.

I looked above me and saw Sakura holding her hands on my back, she was breathing heavy too. I saw her look down at me and remove her hands. "Sa...Sakura?" I asked.

"Sasuke! Thank goodness your alright!" Sakura screamed in joy. She knelt down next to me and wrapped her arm around me.

"How did...how did I get out of the genjutsu?" I stuttered. I tried standing to my feet, but my legs shook and I fell back down.

"I gave you some of my chakra. It canceled out the jutsu." Sakura said tightening her grip on me. "You started screaming out of nowhere and you completely broke down. I figured he must have got you with his sharingan."

"You gave me chakra?"

"Yes. If you cant use release to cancel a jutsu, then you can always receive chakra from a comrade. I noticed you in trouble...I ran as fast as I could. Im sorry that I made you wait so long." Sakura apologized. She held onto me tightly as I stood on my feet.

"Sakura..." I muttered.

"I can't believe you managed to get out...and I had you right at the end of your rope." Itachi said in a cold, harsh tone. This was the first time I had ever really heard him lose his calm tone. I had to admit it frightened me a little and I could feel Sakura flinch beside me.

"I won't be taken down that easy..." I said squinting my right eye from the pain that flew through my body. The images were like they hurt me physically too. I couldn't afford to get caught in that again. Even with Sakura here to help me. I smirked when I saw Itachi try to collect himself again. "You've overused that eye, haven't you? That's why your holding it the way you are."

"Overused his eye? What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"The sharingan takes chakra and it takes a lot of chakra to use a genjutsu like that. He used up a lot of chakra that way and when you came through, you busted through the genjutsu, leaving him with a whole wave of pain that ran through his body." I explained.

Itachi laughed. "Very clever. You're a smart kid." he said this with a bit of sarcasm, but his tone covered it.

"You won't be able to use your eye against me. Which means your finished here." I said pulling out a kunai. Sakura gasped beside me and grabbed my arm.

"No Sasuke! You have to be careful, your weak!" she exclaimed.

"I don't have to be strong to defeat him now." I said. "Go back to the hut, I've got this."

Itachi laughed a tad bit and uncovered his eye. "You are mistaken yet again, little brother. You see, the sharingan has taken a load of my chakra away, therefore giving me a disadvantage. However, this fight isn't over."

"What do you mean its not over? You cant fight without chakra!" Sakura screamed. "You're the fool!"

"Very feisty you are. Are you sure you would not like me to take her off your hands, Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a smart elick smile.

"No way are you touching Sakura." I warned. "I'll kill you."

"That is a very promising speech you have proposed, but this fight has rounded to an end." Itachi said smiling evilly at Sakura.

"Yes, your right brother, today is the day you die!" I screamed running towards Itachi at full speed. I ran up to him and stabbed him in the chest with the kunai I was holding. Naturally, it was a shadow clone. He used up a ton of chakra, but he still had some left.

I turned around to see Itachi standing above Sakura. Sakura's eyes were frightened at the kunai Itachi held to her neck. Itachi smirked and slid the kunai across Sakura's neck, forming a large gash. I gasped.

"Sakura!" I screamed. But I was surprised when I saw Sakura turn into a log. _Substitution..._I thought as I felt myself sigh a sigh of relief.

"Ah!" Sakura screamed from behind Itachi. She aimed a chakra fisted punch towards Itachi's head. But he dodged. She fell to the ground. Itachi kicked her, causing her to fly a couple of feet away.

"Sakura!" I screamed running to her. She crawled to her hands and knees, holding her left side with her left hand. She squinted her eye at the pain and I saw blood trickle down her lip. "Sakura, don't fight, you can really hurt the baby."

"I'm sorry...I just had to try." Sakura muttered. She tried to crawl to her feet, but she flinched at the pain. I caught her in mid air and set her softly on the ground.

"How sweet." Itachi said as he began approaching us. I stood firmly in front of Sakura as he came closer. "Trying to be there for each other...maybe you do have a heart after all, Sasuke." Itachi muttered.

"Don't you dare hurt Sasuke." Sakura threatened.

"Sakura, stop. You don't need to be in this fight." I said in the calmest voice I could. _This fight needs to end before it gets really ugly..._

"On the contrary..." Itachi said forming the familiar hand signs for the fireball jutsu."Neither of you should be." Itachi held two fingers to his mouth and formed a large fireball. I grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the way. Itachi followed us with the abnormally large fireball, until the only escape was to go through the woods.

I carried Sakura into the woods and up in a tree. I sat her down gently on the tree and watched until I couldn't see the fireball or hear it no longer. Sakura took a deep sigh.

"How does he still have the energy to do that?" Sakura asked appalled. "He should be totally wiped out!"

"Itachi is not your average shinobi." I said. "You aren't forgetting that he killed the Uchiha clan in one night. We were the strongest clan in the hidden leaf village. Itachi is no one to mess with."

"Well, what do we do?"

"We have to stall."

"What?"

"We have to make him use up whatever chakra he's got left. Then we attack him."I said as if the plan was guaranteed.

"How long will that take?" Sakura asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"He should be near the end. Itachi is not like a lot of other Ninjas. He reminds me of Shikamaru. Shikamaru knows when to stop using his chakra and rest. So does Itachi. He wont physically push himself to the pointwhere hes desperate. He'll stop fighting when he knows he needs to." I explained.

"But if he wont use all of his chakra, how do we attack him?"

"Don't worry about that. For now, we just need to get him to his breaking point."

"Sasuke"-

"Trust me, Sakura." I said turning to her. Her emerald green eyes bore into mine with both fear and hopelessness. I sighed as I jumped down from the tree. Sakura followed me and jumped.

Sakura was right behind me as we both walked out of the woods and saw Itachi standing calm in the middle of the field. The area around him had no grass and was just plain earth. The fireball had burned it all.

"Hm." Itachi said calmly. "That was clever, jumping into the woods like that. However, this fight has run its course. I am out of chakra, and I can honestly speak for you when I say you are as well."

I growled. He was right. I had used a lot of my chakra, but I still had some left. I had to use it for the finishing blow. Itachi sighed and looked at me and Sakura with a calm expression.

"This is quite more troublesome than I had planned. It seems I have no tricks up my sleeve without the sharingan. And I would be a fool to use every bit of chakra I had, knowing you would kill me the moment I was down."

"Hm, your smart, brother." I said smirking. "It would be perfect since I live to get revenge for our clan anyway."

"Oh Sasuke you are so naive. Next time, I am sure I will have to wipe that smirk right off of your face. Next time, I wont play around." Itachi said calmly.

"You were playing? Well we must have given you a handful for you to use all of your chakra!" Sakura screamed from behind me.

"This is true, but it seems I have a the most a month before my child is born. I suppose I will have to raise my stamina in the time being for our next match."

I gasped. "Next match?"

"Until we meet again." Itachi said as he formed a hand sign.

"No!" I screamed as I ran full speed at Itachi. I formed the hand signs for chidori and listened as the chirping birds sounds filled the air. I aimed my chidori at Itachi, only to have him disappear in a puff of smoke before my eyes.

Not having control, I ran into a tree. My chidori caused the tree to fall over on top of another one. My hand was stuck in the tree trunk as I pulled it out with a strong pull. I clenched my teeth as I looked behind me.

He wasn't there. All who was in the field, was Sakura and my niece.


	26. Our conversation

**Authors note: **Back to Sakura's point of view.

* * *

I held my hand to my injured side where Itachi had kicked me. I wiped away the blood off of my lip and controlled my breathing. I looked at Sasuke who was a good ways away from me as I crawled to my feet. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that just sent me back to the ground. I clutched my stomach and screamed.

Sasuke was right next to me in a flash, holding my head in one of his hands as he rubbed my stomach with the other hand. I looked up at his eyes. He still had his sharingan in them and he looked angry. He was probably frustrated that Itachi had gotten away again. I couldn't blame him. I was so disappointed myself. _Great...that means hes just going to keep coming._ I thought.

I looked at Sasuke and saw his jaw tighten in anger. He was probably clenching his teeth, trying to keep his cool so he wouldn't scare me. I placed my hand over Sasukes that was on my stomach. He looked at me this time, his crimson disappearing.

"Sasuke?" I asked. He didn't say anything back as he slowly pulled me to where I was sitting on my bottom. The pain in my stomach had ceased, but I felt hurt when Sasuke looked away from me. I took a deep breath. "Sasuke...I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't have been hurt if you would have stayed out of it." Sasuke snapped.

I lowered my eyebrows in anger as I watched him stand up. "Oh? Well im sorry that I saved your life!" I yelled standing to my own feet. "You would have been finished if I hadn't intervened with that genjutsu!"

"I had it under control."

"I can see that. That's why you were on the ground screaming for mercy, right?" I snapped folding my arms. Sasuke growled and turned to me with his sharingan activated again.

"Sakura! I'm warning you, don't screw with me!" he yelled in a fierce, harsh voice. I gasped as I felt myself back away from him. His fists were clenched in tight balls beside his waist. He stood there watching me for a brief moment, when he closed his eyes and turned around. "I'm sorry." he apologized in a still cold voice. "I didn't mean to scare you. I just..."

"I know your angry that Itachi got away." I said forcing myself to creep up to him. I put my hand on his shoulder calmly. Surprised, he didn't shake off. "Sasuke, you'll get him."

"That's not the point." Sasuke said this time shaking me off. "He wont stop until he has the baby."

"And next time, we'll be ready." I said stepping in front of him. I took his face into my hands as he slowly opened his onyx eyes to my emerald ones. "We'll be okay."

"I just can't stand the fact hes after you." Sasuke mumbled as I moved my face closer to his. "If he hurts you again"-

"Don't worry, Sasuke. I may be pregnant but im still a ninja." I said smiling. "I'm not totally helpless..."

"When I saw you do substitution earlier...I thought he had actually...." Sasuke trailed off. I felt myself fight a smile as I actually heard concern in Sasuke's voice. I had never had Sasuke act so caring...it just reminded me all the more that I loved him with all my heart. He sighed and stepped away from me, bringing our faces apart.

I sighed as well. "Sasuke..." I began to say but I didn't know how to finish the sentence. I sighed again and looked down at my stomach. _Eight months...you'll be here in no time..._I thought as I rubbed my stomach calmly. My stomach was so big now, I couldn't believe it was really almost time for my daughter to come into the world. I had to admit I was...scared. With Itachi running around planning to steal her away from me, how could I truly protect her? I mean I had Sasuke...but...

"He won't hurt her." Sasuke said as if he had read my thoughts. I looked up at him and his eyes were looking at my stomach. "I wont let him. No matter what it takes."

"Sasuke, Itachi is strong..." I said.

"So that's it? Sasuke asked looking up at me now. "Your giving up hope on me?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Then don't worry. You have my word, Sakura, I won't let him near her."

"Sasuke"-

"Trust me." Sasuke said in a strained tone. "Please." I sighed as I looked at him with sad eyes. He looked bac at me and calmly stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He said he had at least a month before the baby is born. So that means we've got a little bit of time on our hands. Now if I'm mistaken, Itachi is going to come for her right after she's born. Itachi is smart, so that would be the smartest move for him to make. And when she is born and he comes for her, we'll be ready." Sasuke explained. "It gives me time to tie up some loose ends on some of my jutsu's."

"But when she is born she will be vulnerable. She could really get hurt or sick from not being born in a hospital environment. Not only that, with a fight going on over her, it wouldn't be very good." I said shuttering at the fact of something bad happening to my daughter.

"We'll take care of it, Sakura." Sasuke reassured me. "If it kills me, I will make sure she is safe."

"Sasuke..." I mumbled holding back tears. "Oh Sasuke....why?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked confused. "Why what?"

"Why do you care so much about my daughter? She is Itachi's daughter. The man you hate more than anyone else in this world...I don't understand how you could possibly care for her. I don't understand." I said letting a tear escape. I quickly wiped it away and looked at the ground. I heard Sasuke sigh.

"I told you. It doesn't matter if its my brothers or not, its not her fault. She is my niece anyway, its not like I can completely hate her." Sasuke pointed out. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes slowly. "Even if her father is a no good scumbag."

"I hate thinking about the fact she will grow up without a father." I said looking at my stomach and thinking about her growing up without a father figure. "But with Itachi as her father...there's not really a choice."

"Naruto can be her father." Sasuke said. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. I could tell he was fighting a smile. I felt a smile curl at the ends of my own lips.

"Naruto can't even take care of himself, let alone a child." I said rolling my eyes. "He already wants to be the godfather..."

"Sakura." Sasuke said looking at me with serious eyes. "If you make Naruto the godfather of that child, I don't even know you anymore." he said with a bit of humor and sarcasm in his voice. I felt myself giggle.

"Well how about you then, Sasuke? You want to be Godfather?" I asked trying to be serious yet jokingly at the same time. He didn't smile, he just looked at me very seriously.

"I won't be around to take care of her." Sasuke said in a stern tone. "Sakura I told you, after this is all over, I wont guarantee you will see me again."

I felt myself frown and my eyes sadden. "Oh...right." I mumbled, disappointed. "I forgot."

"She will have plenty of male figures in her life. There are plenty of boys in the village who will help take care of her." Sasuke said as if he were trying to reassure me.

"I guess." I mumbled trying to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to escape my eyes. "Its not the same as you, though, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed as he walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. He tilted my chin up to look at him and he brushed my cheek softly with his thumb. "You've been through a lot today." Sasuke mumbled. "We should go get some rest."

I sighed as I glanced over at the tiny hut then back at him. I nodded slowly and tried to smile a bit, although it was fake.

"Your right. I'm kind of tired. Lets go." I said. I slowly shook out of Sasukes grip and began walking back to the hut with him not far behind me. _If I never see Sasuke again...these will be the last memories I have with him. _I thought. _Better stop moping, and make them count._


	27. Liar

I awoke on Sasuke's chest the next morning. My arm was wrapped around him and his arm was wrapped around me as well. His other arm was folded behind his head and he laid in silence. I blinked my eyes twice and looked up at him. His pale, calm face was in a slumber. He was still sound asleep.

I smiled as I traced small circles on his bare chest. I quietly laughed at myself as I looked at my own body, Sasukes white shirt draping down to the top of my thighs. He had given it to me last night to help me get some warmth since I was freezing. I also remembered how he gave me the small bed, and fell asleep on the floor. I wondered when he had gotten in the bed with me last night...

It didn't matter though. I was just happy to be against him like this. I traced up and down his chest lightly with my index finger and smiled when he flinched a little. He still did not wake up.

I flinched when I felt my daughter suddenly kick me inside. I gasped a little, not because it had hurt that much, but simply because it scared me. This woke Sasuke up from his quiet slumber as he tightened his grip around my waist. I looked up at him and saw him open his drowsy, dark eyes to look back at me.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke murmured trying to wake himself up. "I felt you flinch."

"Yes, I'm fine. The baby just kicked me." I said as I smiled. Sasuke gave me a quick nod and removed his hand from my waist, slowly rubbing his eyes. I smiled at how cute he looked when he was waking up. A lot of people looked bad when they woke up, but Sasuke looked amazing as ever. He was perfect...

"Did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked looking at me again, this time looking more awake.

"Yes. Did you?" I asked pushing myself off of Sasuke and sitting next to him.

"So-so," Sasuke answered as he pushed himself up as well. "That's good that you got sleep though."

"Yeah. I need a lot of strength to carry around two of us." I said with a giggle. Sasuke gave me a quick smile then threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"I suppose that is true." he said resting his elbows on his knees. I looked at his bare back and saw a scar that ran down from the top of his shoulder to his waist. I shuttered at it as I moved closer to Sasuke.

"Your back." I pointed out, bringing Sasuke to look at me. "What's this?" I asked taking my finger and running it down the large scar. He sighed before answering.

"It happened a couple years ago." he answered coldly as if he were remembering something horrible. Which by the look of the scar, he probably was.

"A couple years ago?" I repeated tracing my finger up and down the scar. "When? When you were in squad seven with us?"

"No. It was a couple months after I left." he mumbled turning to look at me directly.

"What happened?" I asked bringing my hand back and resting it in my lap.

"I made Orochimaru mad." he said with a bit of humor in his voice. "He didn't mean too. It was out of anger."

"How did you make him mad?"

"My attitude." he snorted. "Imagine that."

"What do you mean that he didn't mean to?" I asked, understanding where Orochimaru was coming from about Sasuke's attitude. Sasuke sure did have a big one. But so did Itachi. Maybe it was just a Uchiha thing.

Sasuke shrugged. "I said a few words that Orochimaru didn't like. He gave me a beating. The scar is the result from that. He didn't mean too, it just happened. As soon as he figured out what he was doing, he stopped immediately and had Kabuto take care of my injuries. He told me he regretted it later and wouldn't ever hit me again. Orochimaru never wanted to hurt me." Sasuke explained as if it were nothing. I shuttered at the fact of Orochimaru hurting Sasuke. I didn't quite understand how Orochimaru didn't mean to hurt Sasuke, but then again, I could see where that was coming from. I mean why would Orochimaru want to damage the body that would be his own someday?

I shuttered at the thought of that. "But how...how did that happen?" I asked quickly, trying to get the image of Orochimaru taking Sasukes body out of my mind.

"It doesn't matter. Its in the past and doesn't matter. Orochimaru hasn't touched me since, and I haven't changed my attitude any." Sasuke said closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Yeah. You've gotten worse." I said smiling.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted. "Orochimaru knows who I am and he deals with it. There are some times I can tell he'd like to punch the living out of me, but he doesn't. That wouldn't be to his advantage."

I gasped. "So you know about him wanting your body?" I asked, forcing the words out like it were poison.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes. I knew this before I went to him."

"Then...then why are you still doing this?" I asked feeling my eyes sadden.

"I will do anything to kill my brother. Once he is dead, my life doesnt matter anymore. I can only kill him with Orochimaru's power. That's the price I have to pay, and I accept it." Sasuke said opening his eyes at last to look at me. Again, I felt the water works coming. But I refused to cry, since it wouldn't do anything anyway.

"But Sasuke...your life does matter. You can do so much with your life...and once Itachi is dead...you can finally get it back on track." I said forming my hands together and holding them at my heart. "Everyone misses you."

"I know." Sasuke said in his matter-of-factly tone.

"Does that effect you at all?" I asked desperately.

"No." he answered coldly. I crossed my arms.

"Your lying."

"Oh really?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow to me. "How are you so sure?"

"Sasuke, I know your still in there. I know you care about the village." I said giving him my own 'matter-of-factly' tone.

"Think whatever makes you happy." Sasuke said closing his eyes again. I sighed at his stubbornness. There was no getting to this boy.

I turned my head away and looked out the small window. I sighed and I played with the end of Sasukes shirt. _I wonder how Naruto is...I bet he's worried sick. _I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to hurt Naruto like this again. I wish I could have let him in on what was going on, but I did it for Sasukes sake. I just wish I could see his goofy face right now...

"Naruto is probably worried sick." I said out loud.

"I know for a fact he is." Sasuke said calmly beside me.

"How?" I asked turning to him. Sasuke smirked.

"I know how Naruto is. He cares about you." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. "He always has."

"I know." I sighed. "He's such a good friend, Sasuke. Always so worried and would do anything for his friends."

"That is true. Don't forget I used to be on the same team with you guys."

"Yeah I know." I said smiling a sad smile. "I miss those days."

"They were good times, I can even admit that." Sasuke pointed out in a calm tone. "You've grown a lot since then."

"You too." I smiled. Sasuke smiled too as he stood to his feet above the bed. He sighed as he stretched and slipped on his shoes.

"I'm going to go outside for some air." Sasuke said as he walked towards the door. I nodded as I looked down at my hands. Talking about Naruto and caring had made me a little sad. I sighed.

But then gasped as I remembered something.

Sasuke turned around confused. "Sakura? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I just um remembered something."

"What?" Sasuke asked as he turned to me. I felt myself blush as I tried to think of how to get the words out.

"Sasuke...do you remember...um...in the woods a couple days ago...when you said 'I don't know why I'm doing this' and I said 'because you love me'...?" I said quickly as if maybe the answer wouldn't be as awkward the faster I got it out. Sasuke looked at me weirdly for a moment as if he were trying to remember. Suddenly his face lit up. I took that as a sign to continue. "Well....er...you never did reply back...so....?" I stuttered.

Sasuke looked at me, indifferently for a moment. Then raised his eyebrow. "I don't remember." he said. I lowered my eyebrows and pouted for a brief moment. He was such a liar.

"Oh, okay." I said simply. "Well if you do, let me know."

"Sure, sure." Sasuke said turning around. "I'll see you in a few. There's a shower in that room right there if you want to take one." Sasuke said pointing to the door beside the door that led outside. "I'm going out to get some air."

"Gee, thanks for the permission to take a shower." I said rolling my eyes.

Sasuke snorted and walked out the door.


	28. Its time

I took a long, hot and steamy shower after Sasuke had left the room. The shower had to have lasted 30 minutes to an hour, but I mainly just stood in there with the hot water pouring on my back. It was so relaxing.

After it was over, I pulled on all my clothes and pat dried my hair with Sasukes shirt. Hopefully he wouldn't mind. I walked back in the room and saw Sasuke sprawled out on the bed with both hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling.

"Ahem." I said pretending to clear my throat. Sasuke looked at me but didn't move.

"Nice shower?" he asked calmly.

"Yes." I answered as I walked to him. I threw his shirt on top of him, causing him to sit up in reflex. He examined his shirt, looked at me, then rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." he said sarcastically. "Its got Sakura hair all over it."

"Consider yourself lucky. Not everyone gets my fabulous hair." I said striking a pose and running my fingers through my wet hair.

"Uh-huh." Sasuke agreed while rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes right back at him and sat on the edge of the bed near him. I calmly began to stroke my fingers through my dripping wet hair as Sasuke threw his legs over the side of the bed himself and sat next to me.

"How was your...ahem...fresh air?" I asked, looking at him.

"It was good." he said calmly and plainly. "Nice breeze outside."

"That's good." I said. "Nice weather?"

"Mhm." he mumbled. "Sunny. Warm."

"That's nice." I said looking down at the floor. _Oh so we're going to talk about the weather now? How original..._I thought while rolling my eyes.

"How is everyone back at the village?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. "I never did ask about them."

"Their fine." I answered, thinking about Naruto again. "Ino and Shikamaru are dating."

Sasuke snorted. "Ino is a lot to handle. I wonder if Shikamaru can handle that."

"Who knows. Shikamaru is a really easy going guy." I said agreeing with Sasuke about Ino. She _was _a lot to handle. "Still. Their cute together."

"Hn." Sasuke answered while sticking his hands in his pockets calmly."And what about Kakashi? Any changes?"

"Nope. He's exactly as he used to be, always reading that book." I said rolling his eyes.

"He's had to have read it fifty times by now." Sasuke said with a tint of surprise in his voice. "And how about Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Chouji...must I continue?" Sasuke asked looking at me.

I smiled. "Everyone is fine."

"Hinata still like Naruto?"

"Duh." I said with a smirk.

"He _still _hasn't figured it out, huh?"

"Will he ever?" I asked laughing.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted with a smile. "Guess not." I sighed as I stood up off the bed and walked to the window. I watched as the green grass began moving with the wind and I smiled as birds flew in the sky.

"It is beautiful today." I pointed out. It took me a moment to realize Sasuke was beside me looking outside as well. Sasuke sighed beside me, but it was a calm sigh, not an annoyed one.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I gasped as I grabbed onto it with both hands and flinched. Sasuke placed his hands on my shoulders to make sure I wouldn't fall. "Its okay, Sasuke...just a kick." I reassured.

"She's quite feisty, huh?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes. I smiled and nodded. But then I flinched again as I felt another sharp pain.

"Ah, what is she doing in there?" I asked raising an eyebrow and looking at my stomach. Then again, another sharp pain. I gasped as I grabbed my stomach again.

"Sakura, you should sit down." Sasuke said guiding me to the bed. I didn't fight him as I followed and sat calmly on the bed, only to be jolted by another pain.

"What the hell? This is the worst its ever been!" I yelled squinting my eye at pain.

"I'll go get you some water." Sasuke said as he let me go and began walking to the door. I gasped at another pain as he left.

"Sh...calm down, honey." I said patting my stomach gently. "Sh...mommy's here." usually it would calm her down, but this time it did nothing. Another pain ran through my stomach as I screamed this time. I could hear Sasuke in the other room rustling through the cabinets for a glass to put my water in.It was like a pain after another as I listened impatiently as Sasuke looked for a glass. "Sasuke, hurry!" I yelled, feeling my dry throat. It had been a while since I last ate or drank anything, and I thought maybe if I drank some cooling water, it might help.

Soon Sasuke was back in the room with a glass of clear water. He handed it to me as I chugged it down in one swig. "You alright?" Sasuke asked taking the glass from me, ready to get me more if needed.

"Um...I don't know....give me a sec." I said breathing hard from the pain. I rested my hand on my stomach and felt my hot forehead with my other hand. "Sasuke...I might be getting sick."

"What? How?" Sasuke asked pulling my hand away from my forehead, replacing it with his own."Your getting hot and sweaty." Sasuke pointed out removing his hand.

"Yeah...I don't know, can I have some more water?" I asked.

Sasuke headed for the door again without saying anything, with the glass in his hand. He returned a minute later with another full glass. I again, chugged it without warning. Sasuke took it again. "Need anymore?"

"Hold on a sec." I said holding up a finger. I stood up off of the bed and tried to keep my balance. Sasuke had his arms held out, just in case I was ready to fall. "Okay...deep breaths..." I whispered to myself as I walked a few steps.

Suddenly, something wet dripped all in the top of my pants and underwear. I gasped as I looked down at the floor, seeing liquid all over the wooden ground.

"Um...Sakura?" Sasuke asked obviously observing it as well. "Did you just...um...pee? The bathroom was right there..." he said rolling his eyes.

"Sasuke...this isn't pee."I said staring at the liquid on the floor.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke asked from beside me. I didn't answer him as I just kept looking at the watery liquid. So many things where running through my mind at this point,I didn't know exactly what had happened.I squinted at the liquid until I finally realized what had just happened.

I felt my heart beat faster. I could feel my blood flowing as fast as lighting through my veins and my forehead began sweating even more. I felt sick to my stomach, and my eyes grew wide. I gasped as I put my hand on my stomach again, and bended towards the floor. Sasuke was next to me in a second, holding onto me with both hands.

"Sakura? Sakura, what's going on?" Sasuke asked, his voice strained and concerned.

I looked at him with horrid eyes.All I could see in his onyx eyes was confusion and worry. In my eyes, there was no telling what he could see. Sasuke shook me a little to remind me to speak. I tried to control my breathing as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Sasuke..." I said, my voice breaking. "My water just broke."


	29. The beginning of labor

**Authors Note: **Alright guys. OBVIOUSLY I have never been pregant, therefore, never had a baby. So I'm sorry if this isnt the way pregnancy really works. I just took what I knew about pregnancy and put it into description and words. Again, sorry if this is not the way it works, but its what I got. So thanks, and review :)

* * *

"Your...what broke?" Sasuke asked with a face of panic and surprise. He held onto my shoulders to keep me from collapsing myself. I breathed hard as I looked into his dark eyes. He spoke again: "Sakura...please don't tell me..."

"My water broke, Sasuke." I said as calmly as I could make it. "Sasuke...." I mumbled with my eyes wide open. Tears poured down my face as I looked from the water on the floor back to Sasuke.

"Okay...the best thing we can do is remain"-

"Sasuke!!! My freaking water broke! Its time for the baby to come!" I screamed grabbing his shoulder and shaking him delicately.

"Calm." Sasuke said with a sarcastic look on his face as he finished his sentence that I had interrupted. Sasuke took my shoulders and stopped me from moving. "Sakura, we need to stay calm. Panicking will only make things worse."

"That's easy for you to say! Your not the one whos having a freaking baby!" I screamed punching him in the chest. It had some force behind it, so Sasuke flinched a little.

"Sakura, listen to me. You need to work with me here in order to get through this." Sasuke said in a cold, warning tone. "Now lay down on the bed."

"Okay...okay..." I whispered to myself as I followed directions. I laid down on my back calmly and waited for more instructions. "Now what, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Uh...." Sasuke hesitated as if he were thinking of what to do next. No. He WAS thinking about what to do next. I lowered my eyebrows in fury.

"Sasuke!" I yelled. "What. Do. I. Do. Next?" I asked clenching my teeth.

"Give me a second, Sakura, I'm thinking!" Sasuke snapped.

"GIVE YOU A SECOND?!? THE BABY ISN'T GOING TO WAIT FOR YOU TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, only to have a burst of pain run throughout my body.

"Well sorry that I've never delivered a baby before! Last I checked, I became a ninja, not a doctor!" Sasuke yelled back at me.

"I don't care what you do, just. Do. Something!" I screamed as another burst of pain ran throughout me.

"Wait here, I'm going to go get some stuff." Sasuke said running out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Like I am going to go anywhere..." I mumbled bitterly to myself. "Okay...okay...calm down, Sakura...Sasuke is just trying to help, I shouldn't give him hell for it...." I mumbled to myself. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation run through my veins.

"Ahh!!! Sasuke, hurry! I need you!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

Sasuke returned seconds later after I called for him and he had some materials in his arms. He walked to the little table next to the bed and sat down two glass cups with water halfway full, a moist rag, a dry rag, and a blanket. "Drink this." he ordered as he handed me one of the glasses. I drank it, trying to control my breathing as well, while Sasuke pulled out a kunai and sat down on the bed with me.

He aimed the kunai at the seam of my shorts and cut down, careful not to get my skin. He did this to the other side as well and yanked them off, relentlessly, and threw them in the floor. I couldn't help but gasp and blush when he did this, which caused water to splatter all over my chest. Sasuke looked at me and rolled his eyes.

He grabbed the glass from me and continued to work on my lower body. He tore my underwear off carelessly and threw them in the floor as well. He then placed the cup on the table and grabbed the blanket. He threw the blanket over my knees, covering 'my area' from view. I sighed a sigh of relief when he did this. Even though I loved Sasuke, I was still nervous for him to see that part of me.

But it didn't seem to bother him. Probably because his mind was on other things. Like how to deliver a baby. I screamed as pain from my lower body torsed through me. Sasuke crawled up to my face and rubbed my cheek gently, which caught me off guard.

"Sakura, your going to be okay. It'll be okay. I'll be over before we know it." he said in a reassuring voice. I tried to reply back but was silenced by a terrorious scream. My own.

"Sasuke! What is going...on?!" I yelled flinching at a small wave of pain.

"Your going through contractions." he said calmly, but his eyes were filled with panic. "Your body is trying to dilate for the baby."

"Contractions...." I mumbled to myself feeling my body shake. "Makes sense why it hurts so much..."

Sasuke nodded and took my hand. "You'll be fine."

"No, Sasuke...its too early." I mumbled as I squeezed his hand tight.

"What?"

"I'm not even nine months pregnant yet...she's not ready..." I said feeling a hot tear run down my cheek.

"Sakura, she'll be fine."

"No...she's too early...she's not..." I tried to say but was silenced by another wave of pain.

"Sakura, your body is saying she is ready otherwise you wouldn't be going through labor right now. She will be premature, but she'll be fine."

"No...what if she"-

"She'll be fine." Sasuke said in a cold tone. "Stop worrying about her. You have yourself to worry about. Keep your breathing steady." he ordered.

I squeezed his hand tightly as I screamed at pain. He bit his lip trying not to acknowledge the pain I had put him through. I gave him a look to tell him I'm sorry, and he just nodded giving me a look that was telling me: 'its okay'.

Several minutes passed before I screamed loudly again. Sasuke let me go to go get me another cup of water, which I chugged down instantly. He took the glass and placed it on the table once more, then took my hand again. He placed the moist towel on my forehead to keep me from sweating so much, while he rubbed my cheek and whispered soothing words to me. In a weird way...it was romantic.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" I breathed out after a flinch.

"I would say it has to do with how young you are." Sasuke pointed out. "Your too young to be carrying a baby. Maybe that's why the contractions hurt worse."

"I don't know...but when will it be over?" I asked desperately. "Am I dilated at all?"

Sasuke let me go and scooted down to 'my area'. He raised the blanket slightly and looked under, as if he were looking at something common to see. About a minute later he pulled the blanket back down and scooted back up to me.

"Yes, you are dilated about one centimeter." he said.

"One centimeter?? Doesn't it have to be like eight to ten centimeters or something??" I asked appalled that it was only one centimeter.

"Something like that. I'm not sure."

"Sasuke!" I screamed.

"Sakura, I don't know about pregnancy or anything! Don't yell at me for not knowing anything about that!" Sasuke yelled in a serious tone. "Since you were so bored in the village, why didn't you read some books on pregnancy or something?"

"Oh just because im pregnant, means I have to read pregnancy books?" I snapped. Sasuke looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" he yelled. "Are you stupid or something?!"

"Why didn't you read books? You pretty much knew you were going to be the one delivering this child!"

"I thought you would have been smart enough to read a book or two! But apparently not!" Sasuke yelled at me.

"That's what you get for thinking!" I screamed snatching my hand away from Sasuke and crossing my arms.

Sasuke growled and brought his hand to his face. "Sakura. Don't do this. This isn't the moment to be fighting." he said in the calmest voice possible. I gasped when I felt a wave of pain flow through me again. Sasuke took my hand and held it in his without warning. He sighed. "Your gonna be okay..." he said trying to reassure me again.

"Sasuke...I'm scared." I said feeling a tear run down my cheek.

"I know." Sasuke said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Don't worry."

"Sasuke..." I said closing my eyes at another hint of pain.

"Sakura, I'm here. I won't leave you." he said in a reassuring voice while stroking my hair.

"Thank you...Sasuke..." I said twitching as a small wave of pain filled my body.

"Hn." he answered back as he slowly let me go and grabbed the glass. He stood up and left to get me some more water.

This was going to be a long day.


	30. A new beginning

Long, painful hours flew by. My throat was practically bleeding from loud screams, as Sasuke comforted me every time. I could tell he was getting worn out and tired. We had been at this for about six hours now, and it was getting dark outside. Sasuke had lit a candle on the small table next to the bed so we could see each other though. Sasuke's eyes looked tired and like he wanted to sleep, but his expression remained calm and focused. He would take the rag off of my forehead every hour and re-wet it. He would rub my stomach slightly, but since we had been doing this for a time now, he stopped whispering comforting words unless I screamed very loudly. Then he would repeat 'your okay'.

"Sasuke..." I mumbled, my voice hoarse. "I need...more water." Sasuke nodded and jumped up immediately. He came back seconds later with a full glass of water and I chugged it, like normal. The coolness of the water soothed my aching throat and I smiled slightly at the feel of it running down my throat. Sasuke took the glass from me.

"Your doing good." Sasuke said reassuring me. "We've been doing this for six hours now, there isn't much more to go."

"How much am I dilated?" I asked flinching at the pain in my throat rather than the contractions.

Sasuke scooted down the edge of the bed a little and raised up the blanket. At first he squinted and stared for about thirty seconds, then he slowly pulled the blanket back down and scooted back up to me. "Its too dark, I couldn't tell exactly. However what I did see, I would guess from four to five centimeters."

I sighed. "Four to five...." I mumbled wiping some sweat the dripped down my face. "Almost there...just hang in there, Sakura.." I whispered to myself.

"It'll be worth it." Sasuke muttered with coldness and drowsiness. "Your strong, you can do this."

I flinched as another pain wave ran through me. Sasuke sighed as he rubbed my stomach. He was getting tired of this. I could tell by the look on his face. And frankly, I was tired too. But I suppose I was too deep in now to turn back.

"Sasuke...." I mumbled. "Why are you doing this?"

"Do I really need to answer that question?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow above his tired eye. "You really thought id just leave you out here to have a baby by yourself?"

"No...what I mean is...you don't have to do this. You could have just let Itachi take me. That way, you wouldn't have to deal with this right now." I said closing my eyes at a small sharp pain.

"Itachi can't be allowed to see the baby." Sasuke said firmly. "He will use her for his own power."

"That's the only reason your doing this?" I asked, my tone saddened. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"No." he said quickly.

"Then why?"

"I...I just feel like I have to." Sasuke stuttered under his breath. It was hard for me to catch it right off, but I did. I could have smiled if I didn't scream as a pain rushed through me.

"Kyomi...Kyomi said you cared about me..." I stuttered quickly and quietly. Sasuke looked surprised for a brief moment, but then his expression grew blank again.

"Did she." he said looking away. He said it so plain and simple, and it wasn't a question.

"Yes..." I said taking his hand into my own. My hand was sweaty and hot, but it didn't seem to bother him. "Do you?" I dared to ask.

Sasuke took a deep breath. "If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't be here." he said blankly.

My eyes widened. I had finally gotten him to say he actually cared about me. I had to pry more out of him. "Sasuke....do you....like me?"

Sasuke looked at me, his expression unreadable. "Don't make me talk about my emotions, Sakura..." Sasuke complained. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. He looked at me like I was crazy for a minute, but then gave me a crooked smile.

Suddenly I threw my head back in pain and screamed the loudest I had all night. Sasuke had to cover his ears at how loud I screamed and after I was done, uncovered them, and scooted down immediately to look under the blanket.

He gasped when he looked for a long, hard second and then looked at me with wide eyes. This scared me, and I could feel my own eyes widen. "Sasuke? Sasuke, what's wrong?" I demanded. He didnt speak for a moment, he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sasuke?!" I screamed again. He opened his eyes and looked at me, seriously.

"She's coming." he said with a bit of fear in his tone. I gasped and screamed at a lower pain. This pain was different, however, and it hurt worse.

"Coming?! Now?!?" I screamed feeling hot tears come down my face again. I couldn't believe it. It was finally time.

"Yes, now we have to do this right. If we don't, the baby could die." Sasuke said removing the blanket completely. I blushed at this, now I was fully exposed around me. It was just me and Sasuke, and Sasuke had been constantly looking to see how much I was dilated, but I just felt more "out there" now. Anyway, it didn't matter and im sure that was the last thing on Sasuke's mind at the moment.

"D....d....die?" I said the words as if they hurt coming out. I couldn't help but stutter. The fact about going through all this and my daughter just dying in the end hurt my heart...it couldn't happen. I wouldn't let it happen. I clenched my fists as I controlled my breathing.

"Yes." Sasuke said standing up off of the bed. "I need a few things first." he said as he jetted out the door. He returned a few seconds later with some scissors and a long, wire string.

"What the hell is that for?" I demanded flinching at another strong pain.

"The umbilical cord will need to be cut." Sasuke said placing the two items next to him as he sat on the bed near 'my area' again. He spread my legs apart, again, very awkward. He stood on his knees and looked at me. "Put your feet on my shoulders." he ordered. Obeying, I put both of my feet on each shoulder. His skin was hot under my feet and he looked down. "Alright, now when I say 'push', push as hard as you can."

"Push?" I repeated. "Sasuke are you sure it is actually time?"

"Yes I am positive. I already see a tiny part of the baby's head." Sasuke said. I felt tears run down my face as he said those words. She was coming. She was actually coming. After all these months, and pains, and kicks...she was coming.

"She's coming..." I repeated.

"Do exactly what I say, if we don't, there is a good chance she could get hurt. So follow my directions." Sasuke ordered, ignoring my utter less words.

"Sasuke...how do you know"-

"I'll do my best, Sakura." Sasuke said looking at me. His eyes were filled with both confidence and worry. This worried me a tad, but I convinced myself to believe in him. He had kept me safe up until now, and I had to trust him. I _did _trust him. "Push." he ordered.

I pushed as hard as I could, only to stop in the middle from faint breathing. I couldn't breathe, it was hard for me to breathe! I screamed, gasping for air. "Sasuke....i...cant...breathe!" I muttered.

"Push, Sakura!" Sasuke screamed, his hands touching the skin of my area.

"I can't!" I screamed back.

"Yes you can!" Sasuke yelled. "Push!"

"Arrghhh!!!" I screamed while pushing as hard as I possibly could. I pushed for about thirty seconds and then stopped. Tears flew down my face like waterfalls as Sasuke looked back at me.

"Okay, breathe." he said looking back down. I breathed hard and fast until he looked at me again: "Push!" Again I screamed and pushed with all my might. It hurt so much, and my breathing was so faint, I could have sworn I was going to die. I was going to die pushing out this baby. My life would end, and I might bring my baby with me. "Stay focused, Sakura." Sasuke said firmly as if he had read my thoughts.

"Sasuke, I can't do this!" I screamed, giving up. I let my body go limp for a moment.

"Sakura, you _have _to!" Sasuke yelled at me. "You cant give up!"

"I really cant do this! I'm too young! I'll die! I can't do this! Its hopeless!"

"Don't talk that way! You have to do this or she will die!"

"I can't!" I screamed throwing my head back in pain and giving up again. I closed my eyes and cried big, hard tears. I couldnt do this....this was over.

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke looking at me again, his eyes cold and scared. "Sakura! Your many things in this world, your annoying, your loud, BUT YOUR NOT A QUITTER!" he yelled the loudest I had ever heard him. "Now do this! PUSH!"

I again attempted to push. I pushed for a total of about fifteen seconds and gave up. I screamed in anguish and pain. "I can't! Its impossible! We'll both die!"

Then it all happened so quickly.

Sasuke threw my feet off of his shoulders and crawled up to my face. He took my face in both hands and pressed his lips to mine firmly. His eyes closed and he began to kiss me passionately. Of course, I kissed him back, feeling tears run down my face. This was all happening too fast, I couldn't think straight. I wasn't even sure if this was actually Sasuke, I had to be going delirious! But I liked this feeling, because it was like all the pain in my stomach and area, it all seemed like it disappeared. It was just me and Sasuke now.

Finally, he leaned back and I opened my eyes to look into his. His expression was scared and worried as he stroked my face gently. "Sakura....you can do this. I know you can. That baby...my niece...your daughter...is depending on you. Without you, she wont survive." he whispered quietly.

"Sasuke"-

"Sakura...you have to do this. Please do this..." he pleaded. I gasped as Sasuke looked at me, worried. What was I doing? I couldn't let my daughter down. I had to do this. I had to! "Do this." Sasuke said as he crawled away and back down to the end of the bed. He placed my feet on his shoulders again and looked at me with hopefulness. "Push!" he ordered.

This time, I wouldn't let my breathing get in the way. I pushed with all my might, taking a deep breath before I did. I screamed, pushing with everything I had. I felt my body cooperate with me, and help me by pushing the baby out. "Breathe." Sasuke said calmly.

I breathed in and out, in and out, before Sasuke ordered me to push again. Again, I pushed but with more hopefulness this time. I had to do this. For Sasuke...for me...for my daughter.

"Here she comes!" Sasuke yelled out spreading my legs more apart. "One more push, Sakura! Make this the biggest one!"

I nodded, took a breath, and with all my might pushed. I pushed until I couldn't breathe anymore, but that didn't stop me. I kept pushing and pushing, feeling my skin rip. But I didn't care. I pushed and pushed and pushed until I was stopped by the sound of a shrieking cry.

I gasped as I watched Sasuke bring out a naked, messy baby child. Tears filled my eyes as Sasuke held the baby in one arm and tied the wire around my umbilical cord. He tightened it and held the baby in his arms. I just stared in awe at the tiny, naked crying baby.

Sasuke quickly cut the umbilical cord and grabbed the blanket that had been on me and rushed off of the bed. He laid the baby down on the end of the bed and quickly wiped off all the blood with the dry rag he had earlier. He quickly covered the baby with the blanket, to keep it as warm as possible. After that, he held the baby gently in his arms, staring at it in awe as well. The baby cried, but I didn't care. She was...beautiful.

Sasuke stroked the baby's face gently and looked at me. He smiled and his voice actually broke. "You did it." he whispered.

"My daughter...my daughter..." I repeated through a teary voice.

"No." Sasuke said stroking the baby again.

"No...?" I repeated, appalled. "What do you mean, no?"

"This isn't your daughter." he said looking at the baby then to me. "This is your _son_."


	31. Its me or you here and now

The room was spinning. Everything felt like it was leaning to the side. My whole body was sweating, and I had terrible pain all throughout my body. My eyes were so sore from all the tears I had shed and my throat was pretty much raw. But all I could think about was the angelic figure in Sasukes arms.

Sasuke rocked him from side to side, trying to get him to stop crying. It was like I couldn't speak. Like my surroundings were silencing me and everything was a blur. I wasn't even sure this was actually happening, maybe this was just a dream. Maybe none of this happened. Its just a long, extended dream that I never woke up to. I thought I was out of tears by now, but I still managed to shed one more as Sasuke smiled his golden smile at my child...my son.

"A boy...." I muttered under my breath. Sasuke looked at me, his eyes filled with wonderment.

"Yes." Sasuke said. "A boy."

"That's impossible..." I mumbled under my breath shaking my head. "Lady Tsunade said it was a girl...Sasuke, you must be mistaken."

"Sorry, Sakura. But I kind of saw something that girls don't have..." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow to me. "I don't care what the hokage said, this is a boy. One hundred percent."

"Can you check again?"

"What? No!" Sasuke said looking at me like I was crazy. "I'm telling you, he has a penis!"

"Sasuke!" I yelled. "Don't say penis in front of him!"

"Oh, yeah like he's going to go repeat it..." Sasuke said rolling his eyes and being sarcastic. I rolled my eyes back and crossed my arms. "Look, Sakura. You just had a baby, this isn't the time to be arguing."

I sighed. "Your right." I looked up at the small baby in Sasuke's arms that had finally stopped crying. I smiled as I tried to scoot my aching body up a little. "Can I see him, please?" I asked holding my arms out.

"Are you sure your strong enough?" Sasuke asked before handing him over. I nodded quickly and squeezed my hands like an impatient child. He handed him over and laughed. "He looks like Itachi already." he said this with a tad bit of anger in his voice.

I held him gently and pulled him to my chest. I gasped and felt tears come to my eyes as I looked at the little angel in the blankets. I smiled when I saw Sasuke was right. He had the same colored hair as Itachi, and he even had the small line prints under his eyes. I smiled even larger when I saw he had my lips and my nose. I flinched at a small pain that flowed through my body and it must have waken him up because when I looked at him, his eyes were wide awake looking at me.

I gasped. "Sasuke! He has _your _eyes!" I yelled. I looked at Sasuke with excitement. "Look! He has your eyes!"

Sasuke walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with me. He smiled when he looked at the baby, and the baby looked at him wide-eyed. "Look at that. He does."

"Oh Sasuke...he's beautiful." I exclaimed in joy.

"Hn." Sasuke said quietly as he stroked the baby's soft cheek. "What are you going to name him?" Sasuke asked, still looking at him.

"I had already planned to name him after Kyomi...but...since he is a boy..." I said tapping my chin. "That won't do."

"Well...whats a boy name that you've always liked?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him and gave him a tiny grin. Without looking at me, I saw him roll his eyes. "Don't you dare say 'Sasuke'"

"I wasn't going to!" I said still smiling. "I was going to say 'Akiyo.'"

"Akiyo?" Sasuke repeated looking at me. "You like 'Akiyo'?"

"Well, he looks like an Akiyo. Doesn't he?" I asked looking down at his tiny face. He was getting sleepy, so he eventually closed his tiny eyes and drifted. "He looks like an Akiyo to me. His name is Akiyo."

"He looks like an Itachi..." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "But if you named him that I'd have to disclaim him."

I laughed as I brushed my index finger against Akiyo's soft, warm cheek. He slept silently in my arms, his tiny features were perfect. I couldn't believe I was actually holding a baby that was my own. I was still trying to wake up from a dream, but I finally decided that this wasn't a dream. It was real. This was my perfect, baby boy in my arms. Sasuke for once looked peaceful instead of mean all the time. Even Sasuke couldn't escape the moment of his own nephew in my arms.

Suddenly, Sasuke tensed up beside me. I glanced from Akiyo to him in confusion. "Sasuke"-

"Sh." Sasuke whispered as he stood up off of the bed. I obeyed and watched him quietly and focused. He inched to the door quietly and quickly. He pulled a kunai out and stood next to door, placing a hand on the doorknob gently. "Somebody's here."

I gasped as I felt my heart begin to beat faster. _Itachi._ I thought. No. He was here to take Akiyo from me...I couldn't let him...I wouldn't!

Sasuke waited patiently and seriously. I felt sweat drip from my forehead as I clutched Akiyo closer to me. He still did not awake. I lowered my eyebrows in fury. He would have to kill me before I let him have my baby. There was no way he was getting a hold of Akiyo.

Suddenly the door slammed open, Sasuke jumped from the side and stabbed his kunai in the direction. I screamed and closed my eyes, holding Akiyo as close as I could. All of a sudden I heard a large crash into something hard and Sasuke grunted. I dared to open my eyes. When I did I screamed.

Sasuke was against the wall, trying his hardest to crawl to his feet. I glanced over at the door and saw a big, chakra covered ball like figure, spinning around and around. Sasuke gasped as he met my gaze and watched in surprise. We watched until the figure finally stopped moving and the chakra dissapeared. But who I saw when it stopped didn't scare me. It made me scream in joy.

"Neji!" I screamed.

"Neji?" Sasuke asked just as confused as I was.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Neji said, a surprised look on his own face. He stared for a brief moment, his bykugan was flared. When I glanced at Sasuke, his own sharingan was flared. But it seemed like at the same time, they both deactivated their special eye abilities. Neji bowed his head quickly. "I am so sorry. I thought you were enemies who could possibly know where Sakura was."

"Neji! That doesn't matter! I'm just so happy to see you!" I screamed in joy. All the commotion must have awoken Akiyo, because he was crying a few seconds later. I rocked him back and forth trying to calm him down while Neji just looked at me, appalled.

"We were too late." Neji muttered, dissopointley. "You have already had the child."

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he was born just about thirty minutes ago." Sasuke said rising to his feet. He walked calmly over to me and Akiyo, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his shoulder slightly, I guessed from where Neji had hit him with his rotation.

"Sasuke..." Neji said in a shocked tone. "It really is you."

"Yes." Sasuke muttered closing his eyes. "It's been a while."

"Naruto will be happy to see you." Neji said letting out a sarcastic smirk. This didn't matter to me though. I don't care if he was being sarcastic or not, I just couldn't help but grin the biggest grin possible when I heard Naruto's name.

"Naruto!? He's okay?!" I screamed, only making Akiyo cry louder. I pulled him closer and tried to rock him again until he simmered down a little, but I was so excited I couldn't stop smiling.

"Yes. He's just worried sick, thats all." Neji said nodding his head.

"Where is he?"

"He is on his way. He will be here in short time. He and I set out a couple days ago to find you, we had all thought that Itachi must have come for you again. Lady Tsunade sent me because I have the Bykugan and could find you. She sent Naruto because he wouldn't stop pestering her about how he HAD to find you. He gave you his word, he said." Neji explained. "We had no idea that Sasuke was the one who took you."

"He did it to protect me." I protested, hoping Neji wouldn't get the wrong idea. He just smiled and nodded.

"Yes I know." he said flatly. "You don't have to convince me."

"We need to get Sakura and Akiyo back to the hospital, now." Sasuke said coldly and emotionless. "The baby is premature."

"Akiyo? It is a boy?" Neji asked wide-eyed. "Tenten told me it was a girl."

"Lady Tsunade made a mistake. It is actually a boy." Sasuke said. "But we can deal with that later, we need to get Sakura there now."

"Yes, I agree." Neji said nodding.

Suddenly there was loud footsteps that came from outside the broken wall Neji had broken earlier. "Sakura!!!" a familiar voice screamed. I couldn't help but cry when I recognized it.

Naruto.

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms. "Here we go..." he muttered to himself. He must have thought nobody else heard him, but I did.

Naruto bursted in the room, landing on his feet. It took him a minute to really grasp who all was in the room. He noticed Neji, Me, and then Sasuke. His eyes grew wide when he looked at Sasuke. He began to open his mouth to say something when I screamed.

"Naruto!" I screamed, my voice breaking from both excitement and pain. "Naruto! Oh, Naruto!"

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed, having tears of his own fill his eyes. He ran quickly to my bed side and wrapped his arms around my neck. I flinched at the pain, but I didn't care. I was so happy to see him. I felt...safer now. "Oh, Sakura! Sakura! I was so worried about you! I'm so glad I finally found you!"

"Naruto, control yourself." Neji said in a warning tone. "You will hurt the child."

"Child"- Naruto said leaning back and looking down. He froze when he say Akiyo in my arms. His eyes grew wider than before and he just completely stopped in his tracks. He gasped and stared, amazed.

"Naruto..." I spoke quietly. "This is...Akiyo."

"A...ki...yo?" Naruto asked surprised and amazed at the small figure that lay soundlessly in my arms. It took him a second, but he finally reached down and touched Akiyo's face gently. Akiyo did not awake. Naruto slowly brushed his hand across the baby's hot skin. He smiled while a tear ran down his face. "Hes...beautiful, Sakura." Naruto's facial expression spoke for itself. He couldn't believe all this either.

"Long time, huh, Naruto." Sasuke spoke quietly, bringing Naruto's attention off Akiyo immediately. "Its been...about three years now, hasn't it?"

Naruto growled as he turned to Sasuke. His eyes immediately became like daggers, as if he was trying to kill Sasuke by just giving him a look. Sasuke didn't look at him, he just smiled sarcastically.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said behind clenched teeth. I noticed him ball his fists up tightly. "Its...its you."

"Hn." Sasuke muttered closing his eyes gently. "In the flesh." he mumbled.

"You...you're the one who took Sakura." Naruto said viciously. "You kidnaped her."

"Call it what you want, I was saving her." Sasuke said in a careless tone. This instantly reminded me of the old days in squad seven when Sasuke had the i-dont-care-attitude. It almost made me smile, but I didnt. At the moment, I was afraid Naruto was going to go ballistic and try to kill him. I gave a glance at Neji. He noticed it and nodded. It was like he knew what I was thinking.

Neji approached Naruto from the back and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Naruto. I don't want to have to restrain you."

Naruto growled and shook Neji's hand off of him. "Just shut up, okay!?" Naruto screamed. "I just have a few words for Sasuke...."

"I'm listening." Sasuke said opening his eyes at last. His eyes were like daggers as well. I groaned. Nothing changed. They _still _acted this way, even when they haven't seen each other in three years.

"Do you have any idea what you put the village through!?" Naruto screamed pointing his finger at him. "First you leave, and then you kidnap Sakura! Call it what YOU want, you kidnaped her!"

"Itachi came to the village. I was lucky I even got there in time. Who would you rather her be with? Me or the man who killed our entire clan?" Sasuke spat out angrily.

"I don't know, to be honest! You both are traitors!" Naruto screamed, his face turning bright red from anger. "I can't believe you did this!"

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Stop fighting!"

"No way! No way am I gonna let him get away with this"- Naruto screamed out, but he was interrupted by my own scream that filled the air. A wave of pain ran through my body and my head began getting dizzy. Neji immediately took Akiyo away from me, and I didn't stop him. I clutched my stomach as I screamed. This caused Naruto to completely forget about Sasuke and turn to me in fright. "Sakura! Sakura, are you alright?" he yelled sitting down next to me.

Sasuke groaned. "I told you already that she needed to go to the hospital immediately! Now we can't delay anymore, we have to get her there! She's lost a lot of blood already."

"But"- Naruto began to say but Neji interrupted him.

"You and Sasuke can beat each other to a bloody pulp some other time! We need to take care of the important things!" Neji yelled.

I groaned and moaned in pain as Sasuke tried to pull me on his back. Naruto glared at Sasuke the entire time, but finally gave up and nodded.

"Yes. Your right. But this isn't over, Sasuke." he said in a warning tone.

"How is Akiyo...?" I muttered under my breath as I looked at Neji. Neji held the baby tightly to himself and gave me a reassuring smile.

"He is fine, but we better get him to the hospital as soon as possible. Premature babies need special treatment. We need to make sure he is healthy."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Naruto exclaimed as he prepared to jump out of the room.

"WAIT!" Neji screamed, making Naruto stop at a screeching halt.

"Wait? Wait for what?" Naruto demanded stomping his foot. "We don't have time to wait!"

"I sense another presence." Neji said, instantly summoning his Bykugan.

I gasped. "Who?" I spat out.

"Well, well, well. It seems I have a little boy." a cold, calm voice said from behind us. Everyone gasped as we looked back. I felt some more hot tears run down my face as I saw the man before me. It made me clutch onto Sasukes shoulder harder, and it made him hold me tighter.

Itachi stood behind us, calm and relaxed in his black and red akatsuki cloak. Just seeing his presence, made me start shaking immediately. I looked over at Akiyo frightened. Neji clutched Akiyo tighter to him. Itachi laughed. "You've really got quite the back up, huh Sakura?" Itachi laughed. "I see Kisame couldn't handle you, huh Naruto." Itachi muttered.

"You monster..." Naruto mumbled under clenched teeth. "This is all because of you..."

"Tell me, what has become of my partner?" Itachi spoke, his voice careless and without emotion. "Did you kill him?"

"Lets just say Lady Hokage took care of him." Naruto said clenching his fists. "And your going down! Right here, right now!"

"No!" Sasuke screamed out, shutting Naruto up. We all gasped as our focus flew to Sasuke instead of Itachi. "Naruto...this is my fight."

Itachi smirked. "Your fight? I remember those words."

"You will pay for all these years...for mother and father...for Sakura..." Sasuke said. I felt him tense up under me. "Naruto," Sasuke said glancing to him. "Take her."

Naruto walked over and held his arms out for me. Sasuke handed me over as if I were just some kind of doll. And to be honest, I felt like a doll. My body was so weak, I couldn't do anything but hope to be protected. Once again feeling useless. But my eyes stayed focused on Sasuke.

"Neji, Naruto...get her and Akiyo back to the village." Sasuke ordered turning to Sasuke. When he turned his back to me I saw blood on the back of his white shirt...my blood. He was right, I had lost a lot of blood. "Get going...now."

"Sasuke..." Neji muttered. "Are you sure you can take him?"

"I have to." Sasuke said. "And this is what I've lived for my whole life. This is my fight."

"Alright." Neji said turning away. "I'd better see you again, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "Naruto."

Naruto gasped and looked at Sasukes back as if he were reading words off of it. "Y...yeah?"

"You'd better take care of Sakura. You better get her to the village, if it's the last thing you do." Sasuke said in a warning tone. "If you don't, I'll kill you." his voice scared me. It was as if he was threatening Naruto, yet being sarcastic at the same time. "Don't screw up."

"Heh." Naruto said turning away. "I just hope you survive this fight. Because you've got a beating from me coming your way, and I aim to give it to you."

"Get going." Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's comment. "Now."

"Sasuke..." I murmured under a teary voice. "Sasuke!"

"Don't worry." Sasuke said reassuring me. "I'll come for you."

"Is this over with? This is terribly boring." Itachi said, his voice becoming impatient.

"Alright, brother. Its me or you, here and now!" Sasuke screamed taking out a kunai. "GO!" Sasuke screamed at us.

Suddenly, I felt Naruto move. I looked back at Sasuke as he grew smaller and smaller.

"SASUKE!!!" I screamed as Naruto began taking me out of the tiny hut.


	32. A fighting chance

I grasped onto Naruto's shoulders as tight as I could. I felt the wind slap against my face as Naruto ran as fast as his legs would carry him. I could hear Akiyo crying from beside me, where Neji was trying to be as gently as possible with him. Neji even tried to slow down a bit, so the wind wouldn't hit Akiyo as hard.

"Sasuke!!!" I continued to scream. My tears flew behind us and the wind caught them. Naruto held me bridal style, and I felt his grip tighten on my legs and body as I struggled to look behind us. The hut was completely gone, we were in the middle of the woods now.

"Sakura, please calm down." Naruto said, his tone worried. "Your making this harder."

"Sasuke! We have to help Sasuke!" I screamed ignoring Naruto's comment. I shook my head and clenched my fist, ignoring waves of pain that ran through me.

"We cannot." Neji spoke from beside us. "Sasuke is delaying him so we can get you to the hospital. You are losing much blood, even as we speak."

I gasped as I opened my eyes. Neji had just reminded me that I didn't have any pants on. I was so focused on Akiyo and Sasuke, I had totally forgotten about it. This made me blush. Not only had I been exposed to Sasuke, but now I was exposed to Naruto and Neji. Although, like Sasuke, that seemed to be the last thing on their minds.

"Sakura, Sasuke will be fine. Just believe in him." Naruto spoke in a reassuring voice. "This is what he's lived for."  
"Itachi is..."-

"Strong. We know." Naruto said interrupting me. "But after all that time with Orochimaru, Sasuke had to have learned something. I mean Orochimaru is a sanin."

I knew in my heart Naruto was right. It just scared me, because when they had fought in the field, Sasuke was under his genjutsu. What would happen to him if that happened again? Would he...die?

I wiped my face and lowered my eyebrows. No. Sasuke couldn't die. He told me he'd come back for me: "don't worry. I'll come for you" I shook my head. I had to believe in him. I had to trust him. But something just told me...

"Neji, how long will it take for us to get to the village?" Naruto asked giving a glance at him.

"Bykugan." Neji spoke softly as he slowed down, diligently. "Hm...at the pace we are going, and if we don't stop...I'd say almost two days."

"Two days?!" Naruto exclaimed. "With Sakura losing blood the way she is, and Akiyo being premature, that's almost guaranteed"-

"Naruto!" Neji screamed, silencing Naruto at once. He gave Naruto a look that said 'stop talking, NOW' but I knew what Naruto was going to say.  
That almost guarantees death.

I shuttered. I was going to...die? After all this? In the end I couldn't even save Akiyo? My eyes were swollen from all the tears, I could feel them ache with pain. But I continued to cry. Would these be my last few moments of life?

"I'm...going to die." I mumbled under my breath, my voice broke.

"No your not." Naruto said coldly. "Don't you dare think that way."  
"After all this...Itachi took my life after all."

"Sakura, stop." Naruto warned.

"Naruto! There is no way I can make it two days! Me and Akiyo will die!" I screamed. Neji grunted beside me and Naruto didnt say a word. I felt him start shaking. "Hn?" I gasped as I looked up at Naruto. His eyes were deep red and the lines on his face were ridged. It reminded me of that day in the village when I had gone to see him.

"No you won't." Naruto said in an angry voice. His teeth were clenched. "I told you I'd protect you, and I will."

"Naruto"-

"Sakura, don't push him." Neji warned. "Naruto, calm down." Naruto started breathing heavily. "Naruto." Neji said again. Naruto began growling, I could feel his grip begin to hurt me. "Naruto!" Neji yelled.

Naruto stopped immediately, with Neji right beside him in an instant. He started growling more viciously now. "Itachi....!" Naruto screamed.  
Neji shifted Akiyo to one arm and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto...calm down. We don't need this right now."

"Naruto..." I gasped out. "Your hurting me..."

Naruto looked down at me with tears in his eyes. "I wont let you die!" he screamed.

"Naruto!" Neji yelled. "Stop this!"

Naruto took a deep breath and suddenly stopped shaking. He closed his eyes, and his grip loosened. He stood there for a moment, then his face began turning back to its normal self. He opened his eyes and they were the dark blue that they were before. He shook Neji's hand off of his shoulder and took another deep breath.

"Come on. We have a hospital to get to." Naruto said with a stern voice. I sighed a sigh of relief. I thought he was going to lose it. Neji took a deep sigh too and began moving ahead of us. Naruto looked down at me and gave me a 'I'm sorry' look. Then began moving as well. "Sakura...you have my word. You and Akiyo will survive. And so will Sasuke."

I sighed a deep saddened sigh. I so badly wanted to believe him. I looked over at Neji. Soon, my breathing would start slowing. I could already feel my head becoming dizzy and my hands were getting colder. I had three hours, tops. I sighed.

"Neji..." I mumbled out.

"Yes?"

"Can I see Akiyo?" I asked. "Please?"

Neji hesitated for a moment, but nodded. He made his way to me and handed over Akiyo ever so slightly. I took Akiyo from Neji gently, although we were moving, I had to do it fast. I clutched him to my chest as I looked at his sweet face. His eyes were closed, I supposed he had finally went to sleep. His little face had dried up tears on his cheeks and they were bright red. A tear of my own hit his face, causing him to flinch.  
"Oh, Akiyo...you've only been in this world for about two hours and I love you more than anything." I whispered brushing my index finger against his skin. His skin was getting colder. Akiyo wasn't exactly in the best shape either. "Naruto...whatever happens, you have to save Akiyo." I whispered looking up at him.

"I'm going to save both of you." Naruto said matter-of-factly. His expression was serious. "Don't worry."

"Naruto, this is impossible. You know this as much as I do."

"You wont die. Not on my watch." Naruto said sternly. Naruto's jacket became wet against my bare leg. I looked down, only to see it was soaked with blood. My blood. Neji caught my glance and looked at Naruto.

"Perhaps Naruto is right...if we try to stop the bleeding as much as possible." Neji said.

"Stop the bleeding?" I repeated, staring at Neji blankly.

"Yes. Naruto stop for a moment." he ordered. Naruto nodded and stopped on the next tree branch he landed on. "Hand her to me." Naruto deliberately handed me to Neji without hesitation. He took Akiyo out of my arms when Neji had full hold on me. At first I held on to him tight, but I let go. I knew he would be safe with Naruto.

Neji set me up against the trunk of the tree and spread my legs apart. Naruto blushed and turned away. I was thankful he did. "Oh common, Neji..." Naruto said in an annoyed voice.

"Give me your jacket, Naruto." he said simply ignoring his comment.

Careful with the baby, Naruto slowly slipped his orange and black jacket off. He handed it to Neji without looking. Neji summoned his Bykugan, I guess for extra assistance. He quickly tore the jacket sleeve off and crumbled it up like a rag. Neji looked at 'my area' with serious eyes. He slowly touched my skin. I flinched at his touch and I could feel my whole face turn red.

"Neji..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm trying to help. You can trust me." Neji said reassuring me. "Don't be embarrassed."

"What the heck is going on back there?" Naruto asked startled by what he was hearing. Neji and I ignored him, while Neji started patting the blood away with Naruto's jacket sleeve. He patted once, and brought it back. I gasped when I saw how much blood was on the sleeve. It was soaked. Neji continued to pat my area again and then he touched my skin again, this time on a place where it hurt. I screamed, Neji quickly brought his hand back.

"Sorry," Neji apologized, not looking at me. Naruto gasped at my scream but still refused to look at me. "Your skin is ripped."

"R...ripped?" Naruto asked appalled.

"Yes. Most likely from when you were having Akiyo." Neji said. "That is common, it happens a lot during child birth."

"E...ew..." Naruto muttered to himself. Neji rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"You have several rips."

"Gross..." Naruto muttered again.

"What do we do?" I asked. "Thats the reason I'm bleeding a lot, right?"

"That has something to do with it..." Neji began "but it is not the full reason. You did just have a baby, Sakura."

"Well, then what do we do? We have to stop it somehow." Naruto said. All of a sudden, Akiyo began crying again. "Oh man..." Naruto muttered.

"Calm him." Neji ordered. "Sakura, I will point some ointment on your skin. The Hyuga ointment." he said reaching into his pack.

"On my skin?" I asked, my face bright red.

"Trust me, I'm just trying to help you."

"Yeah..." I muttered. "Im going to close my eyes though."

"Do what you feel is necessary." Neji said calmly. I closed my swollen eyes shut as I felt Nejis fingers slowly rub cool ointment over my injured skin. I flinched at first, but he did it softly so it wouldn't hurt as bad. He did this for a moment, and then stopped. "Okay. That is done with."  
I opened my eyes to see Neji taking off his shirt. I looked up at Naruto who was bouncing Akiyo up and down in his arms to try to calm him down, then looked back at Neji. He ripped his shirt in half and tied a bit around my waist. Then he tied two little parts around each thigh. He had a tiny bit of shirt left then looked at me.

"You may want to close your eyes for this as well." he said. Without hesitation or questions, I closed my eyes shut again. Neji then stuck the shirt in place. I gasped as it surprised me, but it didn't hurt. It felt almost like a tampon.

When I was sure he was through, I opened my eyes. He was standing above me, with Naruto's jacket in his hands. He wiped the blood off of his hands on the jacket and threw it aside. "We're all set. That should help some. You can turn around, Naruto." he spoke, calmly.

Naruto turned around, his face was blushed when he saw me, but he looked straight at my face. Akiyo had quieted down a little, but he was still crying. "Alright, so we're set?"

"One more thing." Neji said turning Naruto. He held his arms out for Akiyo. Naruto placed him in his arms. Akiyo was still crying quite a bit. "Its been almost three hours, Sakura. Akiyo could be hungry."

"Hungry?" I repeated.

"Yes. Sadly, we can't help you with that." Neji said handing over Akiyo to me. "You may want to feed him."

"Feed him? How?" I asked confused.

"With your breasts!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto!" Neji nagged. "That is no way to speak to a lady." Naruto crossed his arms and began pouting. Neji rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"However, he is right. You will need to breast feed him."

"I...don't know how..." I said embarrassed. I really knew nothing of babies! I felt ashamed.

"Well...um..." Neji stuttered.

"We're guys. We don't know about that stuff, Sakura." Naruto said. "Just...um...try, you know..."

"Turn around. Both of you." I ordered. They both turned around quickly, giving me a little privacy. I slowly unbuttoned my pink shirt and let out my small breast. I pulled Akiyo closer to me, and he quickly latched on. I grimaced for a minute, it was really awkward even for a baby. But Neji was right, he was hungry.

"Did it work?" Naruto asked, his voice jumpy.

"Yeah. I think so." I answered back.

"After he feeds, we will go." Neji instructed. "We should hurry though, I don't know how long that will hold your bleeding, Sakura. You really need medical attention and fast."

I nodded and sighed. Maybe Akiyo and I had a chance of life after all.


	33. Akiyo's scare

**Authors note: **Before anyone does, I wanted to tell you that I don't want people reviewing my stories telling me that I didn't do the CPR thing right. Okay, my mom is a nurse and on top of that I read how to do it on the internet. If you don't think this is the way it is done, then oh well, im sorry. I don't want any flames about how I didnt do it right. Lol sorry for that, usually im not so harsh, but I decided I might as well say it before someone reviews. But other than that, please review with other comments :)

* * *

I was so cold, I couldn't feel the tips of my fingers or my toes. I opened my eyes to see the half lit sky above me. I yawned but then flinched as a sharp pain hit ran through my stomach. I weakly brought my arm to rest on my stomach. That's when I realized I wasn't moving.

I moaned as I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I fell back, but was caught my hands. I looked up to see Naruto's face back at me, smiling with joy. "Neji! She's awake!" he exclaimed.

I looked around confused and saw Neji at my right in an instant. He sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." he breathed out. He was holding Akiyo firmly to him, Akiyo was crying. I smiled at his cry, it felt like it had been so long since I heard it.

"Oh, Sakura, we were so worried!" Naruto yelled, pulling my into an embrace.

"Worried? What happened?" I asked confused.

"After you got done feeding Akiyo, we started moving again. But not even twenty minutes later, you just kinda collapsed in my arms." Naruto said with eyes filled of worry. "I said your name like ten times, you never responded. I thought maybe you just fell asleep. But then we tried shaking you and waking you up, you wouldn't budge."

"It seems you passed out." Neji pointed out. "After all that, we found a resting spot and laid you here. You've been out for nearly four hours."

"Yeah, and Akiyo won't quit crying." Naruto said looking at Akiyo in Neji's arms, then back to me. "I know you just woke up, but your gonna have to feed him right away."

I sighed as I looked up at Neji. Neji nodded and began handing over Akiyo to me. I held my arms out willingly and pulled the crying infant to my chest. I gave them both a look as they looked down at me. Neji nodded and turned around. Naruto just stared.

"Naruto..." I said rolling my eyes.

"What?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. Neji growled and took his head under his arm, putting him in a headlock. "Ah! Neji, what the hell?!" Naruto screamed while Neji was turning him around.

"Turn around you idiot!" Neji yelled.

"You could have just said so!" Naruto screamed trying to push Neji off of him. "You jerk!"

"You were wanting to take a look, weren't you, Naruto?" Neji asked, fighting his punches off.

"What! No way!" Naruto screamed while kicking and shoving. I sighed and unbuttoned my shirt as the two of them bickered back and fourth. I gasped when Akiyo quickly latched on, it was like I didn't even have to lift him. He stopped crying slowly and began feeding immediately. One thing was for sure, I couldn't afford to pass out again.

But I was so weak. It was hard for me to even keep my eyes open with how swollen they were, and I couldn't even believe I was strong enough to hold Akiyo in my hands. Akiyo was becoming pale himself. We had to get to a hospital, fast.

I looked up at Neji and Naruto, who were pretty much ready to beat each other down. Naruto finally got out of Nejis grasp, and threw a punch at him. Neji dodged it with ease. "Stop it you idiot! What good will we be if we sit here and beat up on each other?" Neji asked angrily.

"You called me a loser!"

"You are one!"

"Stop it, both of you!" I finally screamed. Neji and Naruto looked at me, only to gasp and look back away. "You guys are acting like children! Cut it out! We're not five-year olds!"

"Hmph." Naruto said crossing his arms.

"She is right." Neji said looking at Naruto. I sighed and looked down at Akiyo. To my surprise, Akiyo had stopped already. Last time I fed him, it took longer. His eyes were closed, and he had a weird expression on his face.

Suddenly his little body started shaking. I could hear his breathing become louder and faster. I gasped. "Akiyo?!" I screamed.

Neji and Naruto turned around immediately. "What, what's wrong?" Naruto demanded.

"Hes...hes not breathing well!" I screamed. Neji gasped and summoned his bykugan at once. He took Akiyo out of my hands and looked at him for about ten seconds.

"Hes not breathing!" Neji screamed. I gasped and looked at Naruto, who had a scared expression of his own. "Hold out your arms, Naruto!" Neji ordered.

Without hesitation or thought, Naruto held his arms out. Neji placed Akiyo in his arms quickly and took a deep breath. He unwrapped the blanket off, just enough to show Akiyos stomach. He placed one hand under Akiyos head and another on his chest. He placed his index and middle finger together and slowly pushed on his chest slightly. Then, he sealed his mouth to Akiyos and breathed. He then pushed down on Akiyo's tiny body five times, then repeated the breathing. He repeated this cycle for about two minutes, and then finally stopped.

My face was frozen. Nejis and Narutos were as well. We all watched the tiny infant child, until I could feel myself relax a bit at the sound of a piercing cry.

Neji and Naruto both took a deep sigh, and that's when I realized I wasn't breathing myself. I let out the breath I was holding causing me to start breathing heavy. Neji took Akiyo away from Naruto and Naruto kneeled down next to me.

"You alright?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Uh..yeah...." I breathed out. I could feel my heart beating fast.

"That was scary..." Naruto said over Akiyos cries. "Neji, how in the world did you know CPR?"

"My uncle, Hiashi taught me how." Neji spoke looking down at Akiyo. He began rocking him side to side, then looked at us. "He said if I were ever to have my own child one day, it would be good to know it."

"It's a good thing he taught you!" Naruto exclaimed. "That could have been real bad."

"It still could be. We've wasted too much time, we have to get to the village!" Neji said seriously. "That was not a good sign. We have to keep moving."

"Right." Naruto said turning to me. "Alright, you ready?"

"Akiyo..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Will be fine." Naruto said reassuringly. "Common, lets go." With both hands, he grabbed me under my legs and my back. He scooped me up into his arms, bridal style again. I flinched as pain ran through me and Naruto flinched and looked at his arm.

"What? What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"Blood...on my arm." he said sadly.

"How much"-

"Doesn't matter." Naruto said ignoring the question I was about to ask. "Lets go."

Neji nodded and wrapped Akiyo up tightly again. Akiyo was still crying, but he simmered down a bit. He held onto him tightly against his bare chest (which made me glance down at my legs that had his shirt tightly wrapped around them) and jumped up on a tree branch, Naruto and I followed shortly after. Naruto glanced at Neji and Neji summoned his Bykugan. "We could make it to the village by tomorrow morning, if we go at a pretty quick pace and don't stop."

"Alright then, we wont stop and we'll go as fast as we can!" Naruto yelled. Without warning, he began sprinting through the trees. Neji was close behind us, trying to go slower for Akiyo.

"Naruto, we have to stop every once and a while for Akiyo. He has to feed!" Neji shouted behind us.

"He can feed while we're moving." Naruto said not slowing down any.

"It doesnt work that way!"

"Will you just shut up and common? We have to get to the village!" Naruto yelled. He must have started using his chakra, because all of a sudden we were moving at a much faster pace. I clutched onto Naruto shirt, since Neji disposed of his jacket.

"Naruto..." I mumbled as the air hit me in the face.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You'll be fine." Naruto said again. I sighed as I stuffed my face into his chest. His shirt smelt of a unique cologne.

And for some reason that made me think of Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." I muttered against Narutos chest.

"Hn?" Naruto said from above me. "You say something?"

I moved my face out of his shirt so I could look at him. He wasn't looking at me, he was too busy making sure we didn't hit a tree. "Sasuke. Im still worried about him." I finally got out. Naruto's facial expression changed from curious to sad and angry. "You have to be worried about him, Naruto."

"I am." Naruto admitted. "To have finally found him after all these years, just to lose him again." I looked away from him and thought about his words. I sighed and right as I did, he spoke again. "But he'll be back."

I gasped as I looked back at him. "How do you know that?"

Naruto looked down at me and smiled. "Because he told you he would be. And hes like me, he keeps his promises."


	34. Death?

"We are close now." Neji spoke in the darkness. Naruto nodded above me and clutched onto me tighter. He looked down at me with a smile, his big blue eyes were hopeful.

"You hear that? We're almost to the village." Naruto said, his voice was high with excitement. I tried to smile, but couldn't. I was so weak now, and my head was dizzy. I was freezing cold, and shaking. Naruto tried to ignore the fact, as he pushed himself to go faster.

"Naruto, don't get ahead of yourself." Neji warned from behind us. Naruto ignored him and continued to excel.

"Na...ru...to..." I mumbled with a cough.

"Sh." Naruto said without looking at me. "Don't talk. Keep your energy."

"Sas...uke..."

"I already told you he'd be fine." Naruto snapped. I closed my eyes and coughed. When I woke up, I saw my chest was covered in blood. Naruto's eyes became filled with tears as he shook them away. "Neji, she's coughing up blood." he said, his voice breaking. Naruto was losing it, seeing me like this. I knew it too.

"We've done all we can, we just have to pray we make it in time." Neji spoke from behind us. "Hang in there, Sakura." he said gently, his voice becoming louder. I looked over and Neji was now beside us, he looked at me with his pale eyes. "Hang in there.." he repeated.

"Akiyo"- I began to say, but was interrupted.

"Akiyo is fine." Neji said looking at Akiyo then back at me. I looked into his eyes, but something in them scared me. Neji turned around after seeing my expression and stopped moving as fast.

Naruto was silent, his expression sad. "Naruto..." I mumbled trying to touch his face, but I was interrupted by another cough along with a wave of pain. Naruto sniffed, like he was trying to hold back tears.

"I cant take this." Naruto said looking at me. "Sakura, I..."

"Naruto, stay strong." Neji said softly.

"I can't stay strong!" Naruto yelled. "This is my teammate! My best friend! The girl I've had a crush on ever since I first saw her!" he yelled tear escaping his eye this time. "And this is because of Itachi...I swear, I'll kill him!"

"Naruto!" Neji snapped. Naruto jerked his head to look at Neji, I would have looked as well, but it was hard for me to move at all. I let out a small sigh. "Save the talk for when we get Sakura and Akiyo to the hospital. Saying stuff like that won't make anything better right now."

"Yeah but..." Naruto said looking away from Neji and back ahead. Naruto sighed a deep, depressing sigh. "I hate to see you this way..." he muttered under his breath. "I promised to protect you and...I've failed again."

"Its...not your fault, Naruto. Its because I had Akiyo....that's what did this..." I mumbled out of my numb, cold lips. I coughed again, which caused me to flinch. Naruto held tightly onto me as I felt like I was coughing up every organ I had. I looked up at Naruto, who was trying to ignore it. I felt so bad now. I didn't want to hurt Naruto, but I was. I knew how he felt about me, I would feel the same way if I were in Narutos place and Sasuke was in mine. I would feel helpless, lost, scared. I wouldn't know what to do, I would probably break down and cry. Like I always had. I had to admit, I was much stronger than I used to be, but seeing Sasuke dying in front of me, it wouldn't matter. Sasuke meant the world to me, I don't know how Naruto felt about me, but I felt like I could relate to what Naruto was going through. But then again, I couldn't. I was the one dying and he was the one watching. I almost felt like crying, but after all this, I don't think I had any tears left.

I closed my swollen, red eyes gently and just felt the wind hit me in the face. I tried to make myself a little more comfortable, but I stopped moving immediately when I felt blood ooze from me. One little movement, and it was like life or death. I could slowly feel my body becoming numb and cold every time I lost more blood. I was probably literally on the verge of death.

Suddenly my eyes jolted open as I heard Akiyo's faint cry. I moved my eyes around trying to spot Neji, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I started panicking. I could hear Akiyo, but I couldn't see him. Where were they?

"Akiyo?" I asked a little louder than what I had been talking before. Naruto looked down at me as I looked around for Neji. Still nowhere to be seen.

"They stopped for a moment," Naruto spoke softly. "Akiyo soiled himself."

"Soiled himself?" I asked, my voice hoarse and dry. "Like as in pee?"

"No, I mean...number two." Naruto said trying to hold back a small grin as he thought of poop. _Boys..._I thought as I rolled my eyes. "Im surprised you didn't smell it." Naruto said snarling his nose.

"Im dying." I said lowering my eyebrows and looking at Naruto. "I can hardly even keep my eyes open on how bad it hurts."

Of course that brought Narutos facial expression way down as he sighed again. "Yeah." he murmured under his breath. I sighed as I heard Akiyos faint cry begin to get louder.

"We need to hurry, now." Neji said as he surpassed us. Naruto and I looked at him, astonished. Naruto gasped. I think we were both thinking the same thing. All this time, Neji was always telling us to slow down and be careful, but now he was moving as fast as he could?

Something was wrong with Akiyo again.

"Akiyo..." I muttered trying to hold my hands out as if someone were handing him over to me. Naruto began speeding up to try and catch up with Neji.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, just inches behind him.

"He is not breathing well again." Neji spoke seriously and blankly. I could tell Neji was trying to stay as calm as possible as he didn't hesitate to move as fast as he could. "I don't know how long he can last."

I gasped, feeling pain run through me again but I didnt care. "You have to save Akiyo!" I yelled as loud as my throat would allow me, cringing at the pain afterwards. I still continued though. "I don't care if I die, save Akiyo!"

"Sakura, calm"-

"No! Im tired of trying to 'calm down'" I said turning to Naruto. With everything in me, I grabbed Narutos black shirt in my hands and pulled. "You better save Akiyo! If it's the last thing you do!" I yelled. Naruto just stared at me with crazed eyes, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Hes my son, Naruto. I don't care if the only reason hes here is because of rape, I don't care! That is my little boy, and he has to live!"

"Sakura...." Naruto said, his eyes filling with tears yet again. Naruto and I stared at each other for a moment until I could see my vision become blurry. I clutched onto Narutos shirt tighter, as if that would help make my vision become clear again. Naruto sniffed as his eyes became wide. I could feel my eyes slowly begin to close. "Sakura...? Sakura!" Naruto began screaming. "No, Sakura, wake up!"

"Hes not breathing!" Neji screamed from ahead of us again. "Quick, Naruto, I need your help to do CPR!" he yelled, stopping on a tree branch.

I could feel Naruto stop as well and I looked beside me, seeing Akiyo's motionless body. "I cant, Sakura's not breathing herself!" Naruto exclaimed. He shifted me to one arm and began patting my face. "Sakura! Sakura, stay with me! STAY WITH ME!" Naruto screamed, his hitting becoming harder.

Then he started slapping me as my eyes dropped lower. It didnt hurt, I could barley feel it as I looked over at Akiyo. Neji had shifted Akiyo to his other arm and began doing CPR again as quickly and successfully as possible. Neji repeated the familiar cycle he had done the earlier today as I watched in fear.

Naruto turned my face to look at him again. Tears from his own eyes spilled on my face as things began to get darkened. "Sakura! Don't leave me!" Naruto screamed. I could feel my life being pulled away from me as Neji and Naruto struggled to keep Akiyo and I alive. However, I didn't think it would work this time.

"Akiyo..." I whispered as I felt a tear drip onto my lips.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto! Akiyo is dying!" Neji screamed from beside us. Naruto ignored Neji as he stared into my half open eyes. Naruto pulled back his hand and slapped it clean across my face. It did nothing.

I could feel my breathing begin to stop as Naruto and Neji panicked. My eyes were just barley open now as I looked at the big blue, watery eyes that were just directly from mine. The eyes of my best friend...the eyes of Akiyo's godfather. I tried to smile a little.

"Naruto...i....wanted you to be Akiyos godfather...." I stuttered. Naruto gasped as he continued to scream my name.

"Sakura! Sakura, no! You wont die! You'll be okay! PLEASE!?" Naruto screamed shaking my body quickly.

"Akiyo...." I muttered as my eyes fully closed. I had taken my last breath, and it was slowly leaving my lungs.

"CPR isnt working!" Neji screamed as the air left my lungs.

"Sakura!!!!!" Narutos voice screamed as my hearing slowly went out.

And then, it was as if I wasn't in the world anymore. There was a bright light, and then nothing. Nothing at all.

* * *

**Authors note: **Now before anyone freaks out, this isnt the last chapter lol. So don't freak out. Haha. Review :) hope you liked it.


	35. Safe at last

I could hear. I heard a bunch of feet shuffling around and lots of things being moved. I could hear tons of voices, but could not particularly make out what they were saying. Although I could understand that they sounded worried, stressed. Why? What was wrong with them? Why couldn't I make out what they were saying? Many high pitched voices filled the room, I automatically knew they were females. But why were they so distressed?

I gently cracked open a puffy, swollen eye to see three nurses surrounding me. I looked at the one on the right of me. She had dark brown hair that didn't go past her ears and her eyes were dark brown as well. She picked up my arm, although I couldn't feel it, and stuck a needle in a vein that laid near my forearm. I looked over at the two on the left. One had long blond hair, and the other shoulder length blue hair. The blond one laid a moist rag on my forehead, while the other one hooked up an IV to me. The three quickly shuffled away carrying some supplies, as another three replaced them.

This time, there were two women and a man. The man had long black hair that was in a ponytail and the two women looked alike except one of them had different colored eyes. The man looked at me and ordered the two women to do something, although I couldn't make out what he told them to do.

Suddenly the blue haired girl was back, and she had a packet of blood in her hands. She hooked the blood up the needle that the other nurse had put in a few minutes ago, therefore giving me a blood transfusion. I felt proud to know what they were doing, I mean I was pretty much a medic ninja thanks to Lady Tsunade.

One of the nurses that looked alike, placed a ice packet on my left eye, obviously seeing that I was looking around with my right one. She gave me a quick, reassuring smile and looked at the male, who was giving her orders again. I still couldn't make out what they were saying, but she quickly walked off. I guessed the male was the doctor and the females were the nurses, on account that he pulled out a stethoscope.

He pulled a blanket ( that I didn't even realize was on me ) down and unzipped my pink, raggedly shirt. He placed the stethoscope gently on my chest and began listening to my heart. He nodded and turned to talk to a nurse. The other nurse took off as well. He noticed me looking out of my eye and looked at me for a brief moment.

"Sakura, muummmm mummmm?" the doctor said. I could only make out my name, I couldn't understand the rest he was saying. From the expression on my face, he must have got the hint and nodded.

Suddenly the blond nurse came back in with a new IV needle in her hand. She handed it over to the doctor and he placed it in my arm. He patted my forehead and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Youu mummmm sleepy mum." he said gently. From what I got, it almost sounded like he was telling me I was going to get sleepy. But then again what did I know for sure?

However I though I was right, because I gently began to drift into a deep sleep in the next five minutes.

* * *

I awoke from the sounds of birds chirping. I could hear a conversation beside me, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I couldn't even tell who's voice it was, I just knew someone was beside me. But that didn't concern me at the moment. What concerned me was that I needed to find out exactly _where _I was.

I cracked open my eyes a little and looked around. Naruto and Shikamaru were beside me, having an ordinary conversation. Both of them were in the conversation deeply, so they didn't even recognize that I was awake.

I looked around to see a familiar surrounding. A nice blue, even curtain to the left of me, a big window to my right, a medium sized room. I was in the hospital. I had worked here with Lady Tsunade so much, I could recognize it anywhere. That's when I realized I was in the bed. I felt the soft covers under my fingertips and the fluffed pillow under my own head. I tried to move my legs, but they only moved centimeters. But that was alright, I just wanted to feel them.

I looked over at Shikamaru who was laughing. He was wearing his green chunin jacket and his hair was up in the usual ponytail. Naruto was beside him, but not wearing his usual clothing. He was wearing a white shirt with the leaf village symbol on it and his pants were black. He wasn't wearing his headband for once, and he was smiling. I tried to crack a smile, but my face hurt. When I looked around with my eyes, I realized my eyes weren't swollen anymore. Er, not as bad anyway.

"No way, Naruto." Shikamaru said with laughter in his tone. "Ino isn't _near _as feisty as Sakura."

"Your out of your mind!" Naruto exclaimed, a smile lingering on his own face. "Sakura is way easier to control then your crazy girlfriend!"

If I could smile, I would have. It was obvious they were having a friendly argument with one another. That's when I remembered what all had happened. The last time I looked at Naruto, he was crying. Begging me to stay with him. It pleased my heart to see him smiling, I never wanted to put Naruto through that again. I mean he was my best friend.

I finally decided to break the ice. "Ahem..." I voiced out, my throat not totally cooperating with me, but it was loud enough for them to hear. Shikamaru and Naruto looked over at me with surprised expressions. When Naruto saw my eyes cracked open, his smile became larger and his eyes lit like lights.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed jumping up from his little stool. "Sakura! Your awake!" he exclaimed, his voice high and excited. Without warning, he tossed his arms around my neck and cried in joy. "Oh Sakura!! Your okay! Your okay!" he screamed.

I laughed a little, but flinched at the pain Naruto brought when he jerked my body around. I was still so weak, but I was happy. I was happy to see Naruto so happy. Although the pain in my body thought otherwise...

"Cut it out, Naruto. Your gonna hurt her." Shikamaru said standing up as well and rolling his eyes. Naruto gasped and jerked back looking at me with worried eyes.

"Did I hurt you?!" Naruto screamed.

"A little, but its fine." I said with humor in my voice. "Glad to see you again." I said softly, trying not to stress my voice.

"You don't know the half of what I feel right now." Naruto said with tears in his eyes. But they were happy tears this time. Shikamaru nudged Naruto to he side and smiled at me.

"Welcome back, Sakura." he said politely. "We were all worried about you."

"Its good to see you Shikamaru, even if I am feistier than Ino." I said with a small wink. Shikamaru looked at me with surprised eyes and then some blush came to his face.

"You heard that?" he asked biting his lip.

"Mhm." I said forcing a smile though my cracked lips.

"Oh, you females hear everything...its such a drag..." Shikamaru said shoving his hands in his pockets and looking away. I laughed as quiet as I think I ever had, thanks to my aching throat. But it didn't feel near as bad as it did a couple days ago. All that screaming to have Akiyo really effected me. Then I frowned as I remembered.

"Akiyo?" I asked, my face turning serious instantly. "Where is Akiyo?" I asked. Shikamaru and Naruto's faces became serious and alert as well. But soon, Naruto smiled.

"Akiyo is fine, just like I told you he'd be." he said simply, like that alone would reassure me.

"I need to see him." I said moving my body a little. "I need to see my son."

"He's in special care right now." Shikamaru said glancing at the door as if that were the door that led to Akiyo. Which I guess technically it was. "He's still having breathing problems here and there, but nothing serious. There treating him at the moment, since he is a premature baby and he went through all that, he needs some special attention. But we haven't had to do CPR on him anymore since Neji did it in the woods. He'll be fine."

"CPR?" I repeated. "Neji saved him?"

"Yeah, at the last minute. It was amazing." Naruto said his face looking like he was watching Neji at this very moment. "Right after you were out, Neji brought Akiyo back. It was a miracle. Like...he was meant to live. It was crazy." Naruto said his face turning to sadness as he remembered the woods. "Sakura...you...died."

"Died?" I repeated, the words hard to get out. Naruto nodded.

"It was so scary. You actually technically died." he said taking a sigh. "Luckily we were minutes away from the village at that point, if we would have been any farther...you wouldn't have made it."

I was shocked. I had actually...died? That hardly seemed possibly, but yet...I could kind of see what he was talking about. Although I couldn't remember precisely that moment. I remembered being worried about Akiyo and then I woke up here. It was like all that time skipped over. But I guess that's what happens when you...die.

"Lady Tsunade is the best healer I've ever seen in my life." Shikamaru said positively. "If she weren't here...you probably wouldn't have made it."

"Lady Tsunade..." I mumbled. I smiled. It sounded just like her...my own teacher. Being her student, I knew what she was capable of. She saved my life. I owed her one.

"I thought I lost you." Naruto said, his voice breaking. "Ask Neji, the only thing I thought about was getting you here. I didn't care if you were...dead. That's all I could think about."

"Yeah, as soon as he stepped foot in the gate, you could hear him miles away screaming 'Help! Help!'" Shikamaru said glancing at Naruto. "You were taken by medic ninjas in an instant. We weren't even allowed to see you for a whole week."

"A whole week?" I asked, astonished. "That's how long I've been in here?"

"No, that's how long it took for us to see you. You've been in here for almost three weeks, Sakura. You were in a coma for a while when Tsunade brought you back." Naruto explained.

"Well, actually she woke up when the doctor was treating her. They gave you some medicine that put you to sleep. That's when you went in a coma." Shikamaru said correcting Naruto. Naruto glared at Shikamaru.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter exactly what happened. It just matters that she's alright now!" Naruto shouted at Shikamaru while pointing a finger at me. I looked at Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Three weeks...so that means Akiyo is already three weeks old..." I said. "How has he been eating?"

"Special formula that the hyuga's made. But as soon as your better, it'd be better for him to have breast milk." Shikamaru said. I nodded. As soon as I got a little stronger.

"I want to see him." I said with my lip kind of bulging out, almost like a three year old. "Im worried."

"He's fine." Shikamaru reassured. "We were more worried about you."

I sighed. "I'll take your word for it."

"By the way, hes...um...beautiful." Shikamaru complimented. "He looks like Itachi though..."

"Yeah, thats what Sasuke said..." I said smiling. Suddenly I gasped as I remembered. "Sasuke! Sasuke, where is he? Have you heard from him??" I demanded looking straight at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the ground and hesitated for a minute. "N..no. We haven't heard anything about Sasuke yet."

It was like someone shot a kunai right through my heart. Three weeks?? And nothing?? Oh no. what if the worst happened? It couldn't be...Sasuke couldn't...I could feel myself begin to shake. No...Sasuke couldn't die to Itachi. It just wasn't possible, was it? No...

"Sakura?" Naruto said calmly. "Sakura, whats wrong?" he asked, I supposed when he noticed I was shaking.

"Sasuke is..." I began to say but I couldnt finish the sentence. Naruto grabbed my shoulders and stopped my shaking. He growled.

"I already told you, he'll be fine." Naruto snapped.

"But"-

"Stop with the but's, Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "I told you, Sasuke is strong! Hes had to have learned something from that snake, right?!"

Shikamaru came up and pulled Naruto away from me. "Naruto, cool it." he said calmly and plain. "Seriously, we don't have to want to restrain you again."

"Again?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah, when the doctors were treating you, Neji and I had to restrain him because he was trying everything in his power to come to your room. It was ridiculous..." He said calmly rolling his eyes.

Naruto shook his hands off. "I'm fine. I was just letting Sakura know, that's all."

"Naruto...I just don't understand how you can be so certain"-

"Because I know Sasuke. I fought him, remember?" Naruto asked, his eyes stressed. I could see in his eyes that he probably hadnt slept in a couple days. Maybe thats why he was so tense.

"Yeah, but"-

"Im telling you, Sakura. Hes got power. And hes not afraid to use it." Naruto said smiling a bit. "Trust me."

I sighed. "Okay, Naruto. I'll trust you. I'm just worried."

"I know. I don't blame you." Naruto said softly. "Itachi isnt a push over. But Sasuke isn't either. Believe me, I fought him myself. Hes...got some special stuff going on."

"Special stuff?" I repeated, confused. "Like what?"

"Nothing, it doesnt matter." Naruto said shaking his head. "Hes fine, I just know that." I looked into his eyes. Something in them told me that when Naruto said "special" he really meant something special. I just couldnt understand what. But oh well, it didnt matter right now.

I wanted to see Akiyo so bad. I just wanted to see his little face and how much he's grown in the three weeks that I havent seen him. I wonder if he was much bigger...

I smiled as I remembered Akiyos tiny face. His lips and nose, that he got from me, and his big, dark eyes that he luckily got from Sasuke. Akiyo was going to be a little drop dead gorgeous boy, just like Itachi and Sasuke. He'd have fan girls of his own. I smiled as I hoped maybe there would be a little pink haired kuniochi following him around.

"Well, breaking the tension..." Naruto said bringing me from my thoughts. "Well Sakura, I doubt you remember this..."

"Huh?" I asked as Naruto leaned up against the wall next to my bed. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. A smirk formed on his face before he spoke.

"I do recall, you telling me that Akiyo is my...um...godson." he said with a laugh. He opened his eyes. "I would like to thank the academy..." he said jokingly waving his hand in the air as if he won something.

I lowered my eyebrows and looked at him as if he had just lost his mind. "What?! No way! Theres no way YOU are Akiyo's godfather! Nuh-huh, no way!" I screamed.

"Sakura! You already said I was"-

"It doesnt count when im on the verge of dying! I only said it to be a last remark so you would remember me fondly! I didnt mean it! If I would have known I was going to live I woulda never said it!" I yelled my face becoming red with annoyed anger.

"It still counts!"

"No it doesnt!"

"Well it should!" Naruto yelled stepping over to me and placing his hands on his hips like a child. His expression was the famous idiotic one that everyone knew him for. "No fair, Sakura!"

"Life isnt fair, you loser!" I screamed taking my weak arm and punching him in the head. A bump formed on his head and he had fake tears in his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon Sakura! Why not?!"

"Because you cant even take care of yourself! Just look at you, you look like your about to fall asleep any second!" I yelled pointing my finger at him.

"Thats because I was waiting for your sorry butt to wake up!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" I screamed wacking him on the head again.

Shikamaru laughed beside me. "I see you'll be better in no time," he said as he began walking to the door. "I'll got get the others, their dying to see you."

I turned to Shikamaru and nodded. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

"Now...can't we just talk about it?" Naruto asked bringing my focus back to him.

"NO!" I screamed. Naruto pushed himself up against the wall and slid to the floor. He sat with his legs crossed and crossed his arms. He began pouting again, like a five year old.

It made me smile. Maybe things wouldn't change too much with Akiyo around.


	36. Its healing

"Sakura!" Tenten and Ino weirdly screamed at the same time as they shoved there selves through the door. Ino was wearing her usual outfit except with her backpack on her shoulders. I had guessed she had just gotten back from a mission, and didnt even have time to unpack. Tenten was wearing a pink shirt and blue pants. Her hair looked damp, as if she had just taken a bath, but it was in the usual pig tail look.

"Tenten, Ino!" I yelled back as loud as my throat was going to allow me. It was still hurting, and im sure it would for another couple of days.

Ino ran up and hugged me as softly as possible, Tenten following. They both sat down on the stools, Ino crossing her legs politely and Tenten sitting straight up. They both smiled with enthusiasm and happiness.

"Hinata is on her way," Tenten said smiling. "She's coming with Neji."

"Yeah, Hiashi was training with Neji when Shikamaru and I came to get her. Neji's taking a shower and Hinata is waiting on him. They'll be here soon." Ino explained. "And im sure you can tell that I just got back from a mission." she said smiling.

"Yeah, I could tell." I said laughing. "What mission?"

"Oh just helping out with the rebuilding of a bridge. Nothing difficult, Shikamaru literally caught me when I was on my way to my house. When he said you were back and that you had woken up, I couldn't wait to see you, so I just came straight here." she said rubbing the back of her shiny, blond hair.

"We heard about Neji giving CPR to Akiyo..." Tenten said blushing. "Thats...pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yeah, if it wasnt for Neji...I don't know what would have happened." I said in a tone as if I were thanking Neji right here in front of me. "He saved his life."

"Tenten, are you _blushing_?" Ino said smiling and poking Tentens cheek. Tenten turned her head.

"No!"

"Yes you are! You like Neji, don't you!?" Ino asked as if she never knew she liked him in the first place. Tenten never admitted it, but we all knew she had a crush.

"No I don't! Hes just a teammate!" Tenten exclaimed trying to control her outrageous blushing. "Honestly!"

I chuckled. "Sure, Tenten, sure."

"Neji and Tenten, sitting in a tree..." Ino began to sang as if she were in first grade. Tenten rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"I thought Akiyo was supposed to be a _girl._" Tenten said trying her hardest to change the subject.

"We all thought that. I was surprised when Sasuke said it was a boy instead. I couldn't believe it at first." I said thinking back to how surprised I was at that time. "Oh well, that happens sometimes."

"So, you really saw Sasuke?" Ino asked. "That's what Shikamaru said...but I thought maybe you were being delusional when you said it."

I rolled my eyes. "No, I wasn't being delusional. Ask Naruto, he saw him too. So did Neji."

"I can't believe he just popped out of nowhere like that." Tenten said placing a finger on her chin as if she were thinking. "Its amazing. Has he changed any?"

"Not at all." I said smiling a sad smile as I remembered Sasuke. "Hes just a little more sarcastic, but...hes still the same old Sasuke."

"I wish I could see him." Ino said crossing her arms. "It'd be great to see him again. Its been so long."

"Yeah..." I muttered. "But anyway," I said trying to get my mind off of Sasuke before I started having another panic attack "did you guys see Akiyo?"

"Yes!" Ino exclaimed, obviously getting my hint that I didn't want to talk about Sasuke. "He's gorgeous, Sakura!"

"Yeah! Beautiful!" Tenten agreed. I smiled and laughed.

"Thanks guys," I said happily. But then I frowned. "I wish I could see him, I havent seen him since we were in the woods...I just want to see how big hes gotten in three weeks."

"Well, hes just a tiny thing." Ino said looking at the door as if Akiyo were right there. "But hes doing alright. Hes beautiful, but that was expected." she said turning to me and grinning. I smiled in return and looked at the door. _When I see you..._I thought.

"Knock, knock." Neji said opening the door right before my eyes. I smiled when I saw him come in along with Hinata and Naruto behind her. Neji's hair was damp from the shower Tenten said he had took, and Hinata was wearing a dark purple dress that came to her knees. It matched her perfectly and she had a blue ribbon in her hair. It was up in a perfect, neat bun. She was so beautiful. Naruto, of course, hadn't changed his appearance since I had saw him earlier. He was still pouting about me not letting him be Akiyos godfather, but he forced himself to smile.

"Sakura," Hinata spoke softly, her pale big eyes looking at me with joy. "Its good to see you so happy." Neji nodded beside her and smiled.

"Thank you, Hinata." I said smiling a large smile. "I'm glad you came."

"Of course I did. I missed you." Hinata said shyly as she walked over to my bed slowly. Neji was right behind her and held a small box in his hand. Hinata looked at Neji then back at me. Neji nodded and handed me the small box. I took it gently and looked up at them with confusion.

"What's this?" I asked shaking the box a little.

"Nothing major, just some Hyuga ointment if you need it." Neji answered, stepping behind Tenten. Tenten looked up at Neji then at Ino who was smiling at her with humor. Tenten rolled her eyes as I looked back up at Neji.

"Oh, thank you." I said placing the box on my table. "That's very nice."

Hinata nodded and smiled. Naruto walked up behind Hinata and placed his hand on her shoulder. This, of course, caused Hinatas face to become as red as a tomato. Generally, Naruto didn't notice.

"Gee, Hinata, you and Neji are really good friends, huh?" He said with an idiotic smirk. "Your guys's ointment really works, Sakura will be better in no time with that!"

"Na...Na...Naruto..." Hinata stuttered.

"Hm?" Naruto asked getting close to Hinata's face. "You say something?" his face was just inches away from Hinatas. Hinatas face was so red, I had almost never seen it so red.

All of a sudden, she just collapsed. We all gasped, but Neji caught her right before she hit the ground. He picked her up into his arms and glared at Naruto. "Naruto...what did you do to my cousin?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything! Shes just weird." Naruto said crossing his arms. "You guys always think its my fault!"

"She was perfectly fine until you touched her!" Neji yelled.

"What did you say!?" Naruto yelled back. "You wanna fight, Neji? Cause we will, outside me and you!"

"Oh please, Neji could whoop you..." Tenten muttered under her breath quietly.

"What did you say!?" Naruto screamed glaring at Tenten now. "You want to go too?!"

"Oh please, Naruto, your no sweat to me. And im way too mature for you." Tenten said. "Im just stating the facts."

"What facts? The fact that your scared?!"

"Naruto!" Neji yelled. "Don't talk to Tenten that way!"

"Oh c'mon! Sakura, help me out!" Naruto said looking at me with a goofed expression on his face. Ino and I sighed as we both seemed to have smacked our foreheads.

"If your going to fight, go outside." I said evilly.

"Sakura"-

"Outside!" I screamed looking at Naruto angrily. Naruto crossed his arms and growled.

"I'm always the one who gets yelled at...." he muttered as he slowly walked to the door.

As soon as he was completely out of the room, Neji sighed as he held onto his cousin. "I'd better get her to a room..." he said as he began slowly walking to the door as well.

"Wait!" Tenten yelled before Neji was fully out the door. "Let me go with you." Tenten said as she jumped up from the wooden stool. She trotted over to Neji and held the door open as he carefully brought Hinata into the hallway.

"Ooo la la!" Ino joked around as Tenten slammed the door shut. I smiled and let out a sigh.

"Guess its just us, huh Ino?" I said looking at her. Inos big pale blue eyes looked back into mine and she smiled.

"For right now. Kiba, Shino and Lee are going to come over later to see you as well. Lee was pretty worried himself." Ino said. "I know you and Shino don't talk much, but he was concerned as well. All three of them kept asking Lady Tsunade if there was anything they could do. Of course, there wasn't. But we're all just really glad your okay." she said smiling. She flipped her blond hair to the side as she smiled, showing her teeth. Ino was very pretty. I used to be so jealous of her, but now, she was just a best friend. Although in our past, we did fight a lot.

"I'm so glad I have friends like you guys to count on." I said sighing. "You guys rock."

"Well I do, anyway." Ino said holding up a peace sign and sticking her tongue out. I chuckled as I relaxed my body a little. Ino looked at me for a moment, then spoke. "To be honest, Sakura, I expected you to look worse than this."

"I felt worse than this." I said laughing. "Besides my throat, I feel good for the most part."

"I expected you to be all bandaged up." Ino said smiling a fake smile. I could tell in her eyes that she was just as worried as anyone else when I was gone. "But you look okay."

"Well, I am all bandaged up under the covers..." I snorted. "But you don't have to see that."

"So...how did it feel?" Ino asked out of the blue.

"How did what feel?"

"Having a baby...like...what was it...um...like?" Ino asked biting her lip.

"Well...it hurt." I said closing my eyes and smiling. "Hurt like hell, actually."

Ino smiled. "Sounds like it." she laughed. She looked at me for a long moment then frowned. "What about...um...Sasuke?" she asked after a while. Ino began squirming in her stool, from the expression on my face I guessed.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I don't know where he is, and how he is. I just...don't know."

"But you saw him..." Ino said. "How did that feel?"

It took me minute to answer. I could either lie and say it didnt feel any different, or I could tell the truth and tell her how much I still loved him. I remembered his calm expression when he saw Akiyo, and how he was the first to hold him. I had never imagined Sasuke would ever be the one to deliver my baby, it was still shocking even after all this time. I actually saw excitement...love in Sasukes eyes when he laid eyes on Akiyo, his nephew. But he looked at him like...like he was his own son. After all this time, I thought Sasuke would truly hate Akiyo, but in reality he loved him. Or, that's what I believed.

"I understand," Ino said bringing me from my thoughts. "I see that it is still hard to talk about him, huh?" I just looked at her for a moment. She nodded. "I get it, its okay."

"He used to be my teammate, Ino." I said thankful that I wouldn't have to talk about Sasuke now. "It'd be like you losing Shikamaru or Chouji. It breaks your heart."

"Is your heart still broken, Sakura?" Ino asked curiously. I looked down at my pale hands and sighed. I could hear birds chirping outside and kids playing. I even smiled when I heard Neji and Naruto arguing down the hallway. Then I sighed again and looked at Ino, a smile still on my face. I remembered Sasukes face, and what Kyomi told me the last night I saw her. How she told me that he cared for me. And that he would come for me. _" don't worry. I'll come back for you..."_ Sasukes words repeated in my eyes as I opened my mouth to answer Ino.

"Its more like...cracked." I said placing my palm on my chest. "But...but its healing."


	37. The return

The rest of the day went pretty fast. Lee, Kiba and Shino came to visit me just as Ino had said they would. Ino left an hour before they came, because she was tired from her mission and wanted to go relax for a bit before Lady Tsunade called her to do another mission. For some reason there were more missions coming in this month that needed to be done. Just the month when im stuck in the hospital.

It was about 10:00 pm now, and Naruto had literally just left. He promised me he'd be back early in the morning to see me, I repeated that I was fine, but he wouldn't have it. He just _had _to be at my side 24/7. It made me smile though about how much he truly cared about me.

Hinata was still out cold, surprisingly. Neji had stayed with her for a while, but left around nine o'clock. She was in the room next to mine, so when she woke up, she'd probably come stay with me. I felt bad though, because I still hadn't thanked Neji for saving Akiyos life. Every time I was close to thanking him, something always was in the way. I sighed. _Next time I see him, I'll for sure thank him_...I thought.

The small hospital room was pretty dark, and the full moon shined through the large window that was beside me. I looked outside for a good moment and then closed my eyes. I was tired. From all my visiting friends today, it was exhausting. Especially when I was still not to my full strength.

I could feel myself begin to relax as I rested my head on the fluffed pillow. All I could think about was Akiyo and Sasuke. I wanted so bad to see him! The good news was, that when Tsunade came and visited, she said that if everything went well, I would get to see him tomorrow. That is, if I am okay and he is okay. Which, right now, both of us were in pretty good condition, considering what we went through. I was so excited at the fact that I may get to see my son tomorrow. I could hardly wait.

Also when Tsunade visited me, she healed me some too. She particularly paid attention to my throat area, so it was feeling a little better than it had earlier. I was so thankful she was such an excellent healer. Without her, I might not even be here. I shuttered at the fact. Then Akiyo wouldn't have a mother OR father...I could never put him through that.

I sighed as I opened my eyes. I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I kept thinking about Akiyo this way. I was so worried about him, I just wanted to see him. I growled as I, without hesitation, threw my legs over the bed and threw the covers off. It stung a little, but it did not hurt. I stood on my feet, having to hang onto the table for support. It had been three weeks since I had walked, I was a little unsteady.

I took it easy, and began walking around in tiny circles for a minute, to get used to my legs again. Not to mention they were terribly asleep and tingling every time I moved. After they felt normal again, I stood straight for a minute. I looked out the window at the dark sky and sighed. I wanted to badly to go get some fresh air, maybe then I would be able to relax a little. But me being a medic ninja, I knew I wasnt supposed to leave the hospital until given permission. What if I collapsed somewhere in the village? Who would know about it? Lady Tsunade had given me a big lecture about this a long time ago, I knew what was right.

But still. The longer I looked outside, the more I wanted to go feel the breeze. I glanced over at the chair in the corner of the room. There was a thin, black jacket that lay on the arm. It looked like Inos at first, but then again I wasn't sure.

I walked slowly over to the tiny jacket and held it up. I examined it for a moment and looked at the tag. _Small..._I thought. That's the size I wore. I slipped on the black jacket and it fit perfectly. It covered all of my arms and came down to my wrists. It fit perfectly over my hospital gown.

Then again, I couldn't help but look outside. I sighed as I walked to the window. _Well...I know I shouldn't, but...I mean I feel alright, and I have a jacket on...maybe if I just go out for about ten minutes..._I thought. _Yeah. That would be enough and I'd feel better._

Nodding to myself, I slipped on the blue sandals that lay next to my bed. They were mine of course, I noticed how raggedly they were. But that didn't matter to me. I cracked open the window as quietly as I could and crawled to the window seal, careful not to push myself. I slowly walked on the rooftop and jumped down swiftly to the concrete ground below me. I was standing in front of the hospital now, and I quickly power walked away before anyone could see me.

When I was sure I was away from where anyone could see me, I slowed down. I smiled as I breathed in the nice, cool night air. The air filled with a nature smell. It felt like forever since I had smelt it, but then again, I was in a coma so it had been a while. I could smell food from nearby food shops, and soft conversations coming from behind their curtains. I heard childrens voices joking around and adults voices telling their children to be quieter. I smiled as I thought of Akiyo. _That'll be us one day..._I thought.

I continued to walk swiftly through the village streets as I walked in front of my tiny house. I didnt have the key, it was at the hospital. I wasnt planning on going home tonight though, I just wanted to get some air.

I passed my house and walked in front of Naruto's. Of course knowing Naruto, he was either asleep, at the ramen shop, or at the training grounds at this time. I decided I better avoid all places. If he saw me, he'd freak and take me back to the hospital himself. Which reminded me, it'd be a good idea to avoid any of my other friends too. They cared too much to have me wondering in the village in my current state.

I smiled and walked, noticing that a lot of the apartments and houses were dark. A lot of people were asleep at this time, and I understood why. Many of them worked hard during the day and they were always tired. I sighed as I thought about what it would be like when me and Akiyo could finally go home. Being a ninja and a mother would be hard work, but hopefully the hokage wouldn't give me missions until he was a little older. Actually, I was positive she wouldn't. But I smirked to myself as I thought about finally being able to go on a mission. It felt like its been years since I've been on a mission, it was killing me.

I walked past the hokages house and noticed a group of construction workers builiding a giant hole that was in the building. I raised my eyebrow in confusion as I wondered what had happened. But thats when I remembered what Naruto and Lady Tsunade told me:

"_Kisame, Itachi's teammate, came after Naruto when you were gone. Did you know that?" Lady Tsunade asked, taking a break from my healing. I nodded._

"_Yes, Naruto did mention something about it."_

"_Yes. Kisame came on strong, and some of the villagers were hurt during his attack. He thought it would be best to get me out of the way, therefore making it easier to take Naruto. I admit, he was a handful. He even took out a big clunking hole out of my office!" Lady Tsunade explained. "That dang sword was a hassle. But I took care of him. After he was defeated, that's when I sent Neji and Naruto to look for you."_

"_So you...killed him?" I asked, astonished. Kisame was no push over, I just had to look at him to know that. But then again, she was the hokage and a legendary sanin...it doesn't surprise me she could defeat him._

"_Yes, he is gone." The hokage said simply. "It was difficult, but it was done. I was lucky I wasn't fighting Itachi, Itachi is much stronger than Kisame!"_

"_Yeah..." I said thinking of Sasuke immediately. _

I sighed as I remembered her telling me that. I looked at the construction workers who were sacrificing their sleep time, just to rebuild the building. I smiled. This village had a lot of helpers, and we were usually always there for one another. I also smiled knowing that Kisame was no longer a threat to anyone. I just wished I could think the same for Itachi...

I sighed again as I continued to walk. I slowly walked past all the buildings, silently and secretly as possible, since everyone knew me now that I had Itachis baby. I walked until I got to a quiet spot where the river in the village flowed through. The moonlight was beautiful against the blue, running water and I approached it.

There was a small dock that was not far from me. I recognized it quickly and slowly walked on it. It was pretty old, as I heard it creak under my footsteps. I walked all the way to the end of the dock and slowly sat down on the edge. I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the water.

I laughed when I saw myself. I was almost afraid to look, afraid that I'd see my face all messed up and bruised up. But when I looked, I felt foolish. I looked just like my normal self, except with bandages around my lower waist and legs. It still hurt down there, but not as bad and I had stopped bleeding when they gave me stitches. I just sat there and stared at my calm reflection, my pink shoulder length hair draping down below me. It just hung there, calmly.

I shivered as a cold wind bit my skin. My hair blew across my face and it caused me to look up from my reflection and ahead of me. I saw some ninjas on the other side of the river, busy training with one another. They didn't notice me, they were too busy practicing their taijutsu. I smiled as I watched them.

I kicked my legs over the dock like a tiny child. I sighed as I looked back down at my reflection. I noticed a tiny rock next to my hand and I picked it up. I played with it in my palm for a brief moment before dropping it in. When I dropped it, it shattered my reflection almost like a mirror. Soon, the water stopped rippling and returned to normal, showing my reflection once again.

But this time, it was different.

It was not just me in the reflection this time. There was a shadow figure behind me, all I could see were legs. I stared down at the water, trying to make out what was behind me. Thats when I sensed the body.

I noticed legs in the water, but there was no face. Whoever was above me, he was standing. I clenched my fist tightly as I gasped and turned around to see who it was.

I wanted to scream when I saw who it was. I wanted to kick and cry and just scream in joy. I felt tears come to my eyes as I turned my body to look at him, to make sure he was actually there.

"I see you got here in one piece." he said from above me. I turned my body to look up at him.

His black hair was draped over his face and his arms where bandaged. They had bloodstains on them, but when I looked at his face, he didnt look hurt. He looked calm and collected, just like I had always known him for. He gave me a smirk and closed his eyes. I felt a tear run down my cold cheek.

"Sasuke." I muttered.


	38. Departure

His black hair blew over his face in the chilly wind. His expression was calm, and almost had emotion mixed into it. While I was over there, reminding myself to breathe, Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of me, calm and collected. This was how it always was, even way back when we were all a squad. His eyes became soft and delicate, as if he was happy to see me. As if he was happy I was alive.

I slowly crawled to my knees as Sasuke watched my every movement. Tears flew down my face and onto my lips as I felt a smile curl at the edges. The wind bit at my bare legs from under the gown, but it didn't even matter. With all my might, I lunged my body at Sasuke.

I threw my arms around his neck, tears falling like streams. He wrapped his arms around my weak body and pulled me tightly to his chest. I dug my face into his neck, soaking it with my tears. He dug his own face into my pink, shoulder length hair and I felt him smile against my head. I continued to hang my arms around his neck, as if I was holding for dear life. Sasuke just held me tightly, I couldn't get out of the grip even if I wanted to. For a minute, it reminded me of how tight Itachi had held me the night he raped me. But when Sasuke picked me up off of the ground, the image went away as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Sasuke! Oh Sasuke!" I screamed finally. My face was soaked with tears, once again, but they were not tears of pain or fright. They were filled with excitement and joy. My heart was beating ninety miles an hour it seemed like, and Sasuke just remained calm as he continued to smile.

"Sakura," he said simply, but it had a bit of emotion mixed in there somewhere.

"Oh, Sasuke...." I said leaning away just enough to look at his face. His mouth was worked up into a small smile, and his eyes were soft. "I was so worried about you, I couldn't stop thinking about you!" I said so quickly, I didn't even know if he caught all of it.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke apologized softly. "I was injured"-

"Shut up." I said cutting him off. Then I leaned my head in and pressed my lips to his, quickly and firmly. I was half expecting Sasuke to lean away, but he didn't. I almost smiled against his lips because I felt like I was in control for once. Me. Not Sasuke, but me. My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as Sasuke continued to proceed with our kiss.

He was much taller than me, and I was still off of the ground. His arms were wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer to his body. I wasn't sure when he slipped his tongue in, but he did and we were kissing passionately. My head was spinning, like this was just a dream and I would wake up soon. Never in my life would I have ever dreamed I was kissing Sasuke, not after all the years id spent knowing him. He was never the type to be into girls, especially me. He was always the one to train hard and focus on nothing but that. So, it was still surprising to know I was kissing him.

This had to be fake, this couldn't really be real, could it? Maybe I was under a cruel and horrible genjutsu, or maybe I was delusional. Still, either way, I couldn't bring myself to stop to make sure he was real. My hands were tangled in his soft, black hair as I tried to pull him closer, even though it was not physically possible he could be any closer than he already was.

Right when I thought I was seriously, actually going to pass out, Sasuke pulled away. He pulled away slowly, giving me the hint to pull away as well. At first I hesitated, but then I did. I opened my own green eyes, only to see that his were still closed. His expression was unreadable, and his breathing was calm. I couldn't say that for mine, I was panting like I had just ran a marathon. Sasuke smirked.

"Breathe," he said opening his dark, onyx eyes. His eyes bore into mine as he slowly placed me on the ground. My knees almost gave out, but he had his arms around my tightly. He placed one of his cold hands on my cheek. He rubbed my cheekbone with his thumb softly and sighed.

"Sasuke, oh Sasuke, I love you so much..." I muttered.

"I know," Sasuke said as if everyone knew the obvious fact.

"Sasuke..." I said standing on my tippytoes to reach his face. "Sasuke...I was so worried."

"I was...worried about you too." he hesitated, as if he were afraid to say it. But then again, I knew it was hard for Sasuke to talk about his emotions, I knew he was used to just keeping them all balled up inside. He opened his eyes to look at me. I couldn't help but smile when I saw a hint of love and careness in his eyes, that pretty much told me all that I needed to know.

"Three weeks...I thought..." I started to say but bit my lip and looked away. "Never mind what I thought...what happened?" I demanded, forcing myself to look back into his dark eyes.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head down. He removed his hand from my cheek and let it rest on my hip. His other, was to his side. I placed a hand on his cheek softly, as if I were reassuring him. He took a sigh before he spoke:

"We fought." Sasuke said coldly. He opened his eyes and looked ahead, past me. "It was a long battle."

"Your arms..." I said acknowledging the blood stained bandages that were wrapped tightly around his forearms.

"Kunai," Sasuke said sharply as he glanced to them as well. "Itachi was no pushover. But we all knew that before I stayed to fight him."

"What happened?" I repeated removing my hand from his face and touching his arm gently. By the color red of the bloodstains, I could tell the wounds were deep. The deeper they were, the darker the blood was.

Sasuke did not flinch, he just sighed again before answering. "Too much to describe," Sasuke said coldly. "It was long and drawn out. We both wouldn't give up until the other was dead."

I gasped as my head jerked up to his. My eyes stared at his pale face, his hair blowing in the from a gust of cold wind. He blew over his beautiful features and his eyes stared ahead. "Itachi...?" I asked as if I had never heard the word before.

"I was trapped in his genjutsu. That brought me down." Sasuke said, his expression becoming angry as he remembered something in his mind. "It was a different genjutsu this time...it was worse than what I had been through before."

"Wo-worse?" I stuttered. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I thought about what he had just said. What was worse than having your own family destroyed in front of your eyes?

"Yes." Sasuke said simply.

"What was it?" I dared to ask.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at me, his eyes cold and mysterious like. He hesitated, but opened his mouth to speak: "The image of Akiyo dying."

I gasped as I felt my body tense up. The words alone almost made me have a heart attack, let alone seeing it. Even if it was a genjutsu, that was lower than low. I didn't even know Itachi could be like that, to his own son.

"Akiyo...dying..." I said quietly, I didnt even think Sasuke could have heard it. Of course he did and he sighed, bringing my face into his hands.

"Its okay." he said softly, gently. My head began to spin again, I was still not used to this behavior from Sasuke. I had never seen him to be the gentle, soothing type. But then again, all that ran through my mind was the thought of Akiyo dying before my eyes.

"Akiyo..." I said feeling my face shrivel up. I was in no position to keep Akiyo safe right now. What would happen if Itachi came? Would Sasuke be able to save us?

"Akiyo is safe." Sasuke said grabbing my wrist. I sniffled and looked at him. "He is safe because Itachi is dead."

I gasped as my eyes grew wider than I think they ever had before. "Wha...what?" I asked hardly getting the words out. "What did you just say?"

"Itachi is dead. Like I said, we wouldn't stop until the other was dead..." Sasuke said closing his eyes and stepping away from me. "I am here. So that means...he is dead." Sasuke said pointing out the obvious to me.

I still couldn't process the information that ran through my head at that moment. "Dead..." I muttered to myself. _Dead _was the only word that jumped around in my head. Dead....?

"I almost died, myself." Sasuke said painfully. "Why do you think I was gone for three weeks? I managed to get myself to Orochimaru, where Kabuto healed me." I shuttered as he said Orochimaru's name. "It was close. Itachi and I both almost died. I was out for two days straight."

"Itachi...is dead?" I asked again, still not quite believing what I was hearing. Sasuke looked down and sighed.

"Yes."

I felt like I was about to pass out. Itachi was dead. He wouldn't come after Akiyo now, and we were safe. Sasuke had finally gotten his revenge for his parents and clan. I almost smiled, if I weren't afraid I would faint, I would have. Which mean't...

"Sasuke," I said reminding myself to breathe. "If Itachi is dead...that means..." I began to say, but I was thinking about so much at the same time, it was hard to get it all out. "You can come home." I finally got out. Tears spilled down my eyes as Sasuke looked at me, our eyes staring at each others.

He sighed as he began to answer. But this was not a reliving sigh, this was another one of those 'but' sighs that I always recognized. "No." he said calmly.

That knocked the wind out of me. I collapsed as the word ran through my mind ten times and ten times over. Sasuke caught me before I could fall completely on the ground, and I clutched onto his shirt for support. I had to process all the was just said, with Itachi being dead and Sasuke saying 'no' to not coming home. I tried to think. What had I missed?

"I cannot." Sasuke said his arms around my shaking body tightly.

"Why!?" I screamed tears falling like rain down my own face. Tears fell on his arms and his white shirt, but he did not notice them or did not acknowledge. He took his fingers and wiped tears away, but out of anger, I slapped his hand away. "Why!?!" I repeated again when he hadnt answered me.

"Sakura"-

"Itachi is dead!" I screamed "If what you say is true, you HAVE your revenge! What other reason would you have to not come home?! What is wrong with you!? What about Akiyo!?" I continued to scream out of anger.

"Sakura." Sasuke said in a warning tone. Like he was telling me that if I didnt shut up and let him talk, then he wasnt going to give me a reason at all. "Itachi is dead, yes." he said cooly. "But there is still the matter of Orochimaru."

"What about him!?" I demanded clenching my fists. "You want to still give him your body, don't you!?" I asked through tears. I could feel my nose begin to start running and I wiped it with my arm. Sasuke didn't seem to care, his mind was on other things.

"No"-

"Sasuke! I can't believe you!" I yelled closing my eyes and sobbing against his chest. He groaned above me.

"Sakura, Shut up and let me talk." he said harshly. This made me look up at him. His shirt was soaked with my tears from where I had sobbed. He looked at me with impatient eyes. "Orochimaru needs to die." he said as soon as he calmed himself a little.

"Wha-what?"

"Yes." Sasuke said strongly. "He told me to come back to the village and kidnap Akiyo. That's why im here." he confessed.

This made me lean back in shock. I couldn't believe this. He had been sent here to...kidnap Akiyo. I knew Orochimaru would want him! I knew it! I started to cry harder.

"You're here to take Akiyo?" I cried not able to control myself anymore.

"No." Sasuke said growing more impatient. "I am SUPPOSED to kidnap him, but I am not. Instead, I have come to let you know that I am alive and Itachi is dead." he said standing to his feet. He had his arms wrapped around me tightly and he pulled me up with him.

"So..." I said with a cracked voice.

"So..." Sasuke said continuing off. "I am going to kill Orochimaru."

"Your going to betray him?" I asked astonished. "But...why?"

"To keep Akiyo safe." Sasuke said letting me go. "I have too."

I was offically confused. "Okay...so let me TRY to get this straight. You killed Itachi, Kabuto healed you, you came back to the village under a mission to kidnap Akyio, you REALLY came here to tell me that you are okay, and now your going to kill Orochimaru to keep Akiyo safe." I said repeating all the information that was in my head. Sasuke nodded slowly. I frowned and wiped my face. "But that means...you have to leave me again."

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. I have too."

"Now?!" I yelled. "You have to leave now? Cant you just leave later"-

"No." Sasuke said sticking his hands in his pockets. "I have to leave."

"Sasuke, please don't leave me again!" I yelled lunging my body at him. He caught me as I buried my face into his chest. "I cant take not being with you anymore! I can't stand it!"

Sasuke pulled me away softly and looked at me with serious eyes. "Don't you want Akiyo to be safe?"

I sniffed. "Y-yes."

"Don't you want me to be able to come back home?"

"Ye-yes."

"I have to do this in order for that to happen." Sasuke said. "If I don't kill him now, and I just stay here, then he will come after the village except with more power." Sasuke explained. "Innocent people will die."

"Sasuke..."-

"Sakura." Sasuke said taking my face into his hands. He stared at me for a long time and brought his face inches from mine. "I'll come back for you." he whispered.

I felt my heart beat faster than ever. My blood was rushing through my body like a waterfall. He had said the same words before when he stayed to fight Itachi, and here he was in front of me. He was determined to fight for Akiyo and I, even if he risked his own life. I could hardly breathe anymore, this was too much for me to handle.

Without thinking, I shoved my lips against Sasukes and kissed him again. We kissed for a long moment, and then he pulled away. He wiped some tears off of my face and some hair out of my eyes. He smiled.

"I love you, Sasuke." I said throwing my arms around his neck.

"I know." he said again, hugging my in a tight embrace.

"Don't you love me too?" I asked not even thinking that the answer could be no. Sasuke snorted quielty.

"You know how I feel." he said with emotion this time.

"I know..." I lied. "I just want to hear it."

Sasuke pulled me away from him and looked at me for a long moment before he spoke again. "Its not the right time."

"Huh?"

"It is not the right time to tell you how I feel." he said matter-of-factly. "Not when im about to leave again."

"There is no other way?" I asked a tear escaping the corner of my right eye. Sasuke caught it before it could trail down my red soaked cheek.

"No. I wish there was, but there is not." Sasuke said. He kissed my lips and leaned away, leaving me in anguish, only wanting more of him. "Sakura..." he said softly leaning his forehead against mine. "I will come back for you."

"Okay..." was all I could get out of my mouth. This was so much for one night and my head was spinning. I clutched onto Sasukes shirt as he slowly rubbed his hand against my cheek.

"Its okay." Sasuke said reassuring. "Stay strong for Akiyo, I'll come back for you." he repeated for the third time.

I could feel my eyes become heavy as I looked at Sasukes face. I knew in my heart he loved me, and I knew he would truly come back for me. My adrenaline was rushing like crazy and I was so dizzy, I knew I was about to faint.

Sasuke kissed my lips one more time, and I closed my eyes. I felt myself fall into his arms, and then everything was dark.

* * *

**Authors note: **Alright. I know that was a lot of information for one chapter and I know that a lot of you wanted Sakura to somehow end up with Itachi, but I just wanted to tell you im sorry I didnt make it that way. But if you look at what happened in the story, then it just isnt possible for them to end up together. 1) he raped her 2) Sasuke wanted to kill him 3) he wanted the baby for his own power so he would never truly LOVE Akiyo and 4) it just isnt Itachi to all of a sudden turn "good". Im sorry Itachi's death upset anyone, but I just wanted to say im sorry. This was a very hard desision for me to make and this chapter was really had to write, considering I had to think of how to make it still suspensful and I had to do something with Sasuke. So im sorry if you don't agree with this. But I do not want any flames for reviews, if you like it good, if you don't, im sorry. Maybe I have another story you would like. Trust me this was hard, but I made it the best way I thought possible. Thanks.


	39. A hunch

**Authors note: **LAST CHAPTER!!! Yes, this is the LAST chapter of Spawn of a Uchiha!! BUT DO NOT FEAR!!! There is a sequel :D it goes by the name "Life of a Uchiha." it is on my profile, and I already have the first chapter up. Its so awesome when it's the weekend and I don't have school, I can write all day! : ) So go read it if you liked this story. And please review!

* * *

I woke up in my hospital bed with the covers up to my chin. My muscles were pretty stiff, and my eyes were heavy. I moaned as I turned my head to look out the big window beside me, and saw that there was light. It looked pretty early in the morning, but I wasn't sure.

I moaned again as I sat up swiftly in my bed. I pushed the covers to my waist and rubbed my eyes. I opened them again to see the black jacket I had wore last night, folded up neatly on the chair where I had gotten it from. I smiled to myself. _Sasuke brought me home last night…_I thought as I yawned.

I frowned as I remembered last night. The kiss Sasuke and I shared, and how he told me he was leaving to take care of Orochimaru for Akiyo and I. Sasuke really did have a soft heart inside, and I smiled as I knew that deep down inside, Sasuke loved me. It was so hard to put Sasuke and Love in the same sentence, but I knew he did from last night. _I'll come back for you _ran through my mind over and over again.

"Is she awake?" a voice asked from outside my hospital room door. I recognized that it was Naruto's immediately.

"Im not sure. I just got here." another voice said. It was Neji's.

"Well knock on the door, stupid." Naruto snapped.

"You're the one who was wondering. I was going to go in anyway." Neji snapped back.

"I'm awake." I yelled loud enough so they could hear me.

"You woke her up, you imbecile!" Neji nagged.

"Why the heck is it always my fault?!" Naruto screamed back. I laughed and rolled my eyes as they opened the door and walked in.

Naruto was dressed in his orange jumpsuit and Neji was dressed in his usual outfit as well. However, Neji was holding some flowers and Naruto was holding a box of chocolates. I smiled as they came closer.

"What's all this?" I asked glancing at the flowers.

"Naruto and I decided it would be nice to get you something since you are in the hospital." Neji said calmly handing over the bouquet of flowers. It was filled with roses and lilies. Ino would have a fit if she were here, she's a big freak when it comes to putting the right flowers together. But they _are _boys, I wouldn't think they'd know much about flowers.

Naruto handed over the small, heart shaped box of chocolates with a smile. I smiled back at both of them. "Thanks so much guys, you didn't have to do that!" I exclaimed.

"We wanted to." Naruto said rubbing the back of his spiky blond hair. "I just hope you'll be out of the hospital soon."

"Lady Tsunade said there's a good chance I could be out in a couple days," I said laying the chocolates and flowers on the table beside the Hyuga ointment that Neji also gave me yesterday. "And I can see Akiyo today." I said excitedly.

"Awesome! That means we can see him too!" Naruto said with a grin that filled his face.

I laughed. "Not before I do!" I said playfully. Naruto laughed back. He looked at Neji and nudged him in the arm.

"Oh yeah, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us??" Naruto asked, making me bring my own focus on Neji. Neji looked at Naruto then looked at me.

"Yes," he said calmly. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Tenten and I…are an item."

"A what?" Naruto and I seemed to have strangely said at the same time. Neji rolled his eyes.

"An item. It means dating, going out, boyfriend and girlfriend, whatever you want to call it." Neji said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Aww! How cute, Neji!" I screamed in excitement.

"Psh, an 'item'" Naruto said laughing. "that is SO uncool…"

"Shut up, Naruto." I snapped glaring at him. I turned to Neji and smiled again. "That's awesome, Neji. Tenten has liked you for a long time…"

"Yes, I know." Neji said matter-of-factly. It reminded me of Sasuke and it made me smile.

"Really?" Naruto asked dumbly. "She liked you?" Neji and I seemed to have hit our foreheads with our palms at the same time.

"Yes, you buffoon." Neji said annoyingly. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"How did it happen?" I asked ignoring Naruto's pouting.

"Well, she walked with me home yesterday after I left Hinata at the hospital. We started talking, and I asked her if she would like to go do something sometime. We are currently dating." Neji said smiling.

"How cute!" I exclaimed. "speaking of Hinata, did she ever wake up?"

"Yes, she woke up this morning. She's went with Kiba to grab something to eat, she'll be here later." Naruto said with his arms crossed. "I went to go see her and her face turned all red again…" he mumbled. He looked at Neji. "your cousins weird…" he said pointing at Neji.

Neji and I sighed. "She likes you, you idiot!" I screamed annoyed. Naruto looked at me with an eyebrow raised. He laughed after a moment.

"Your silly, Sakura, she doesn't like me! Her face turns red every time she sees me, maybe shes just scared of me." Naruto said laughing.

"Naruto"-

"Forget it, Sakura." Neji said sighing an annoyed sigh. Naruto glared at Neji for a minute, but a knock on the door brought all of our attention to it.

"Come in." I yelled.

"Hello, Sakura." Lady Tsunade said opening the door. She was holding a bundle of blue blanket, and I automatically knew she was holding Akiyo. My baby.

I smiled. "Lady Tsuande…" I said happily. "Akiyo." my heart was beating fast as I saw two small pale arms out of the blanket. Lady Tsunade smiled and looked down at Akiyo.

"I overheard you talking and decided that you might want to see him now. Its been a while." she said walking over to me. I held out my arms for the blue blanket and she calmly placed him in my arms as gently as possible. When I saw him, tears immediately rushed to my eyes.

He was looking at me with dark eyes and they were wide open. At first his expression was confused, he was not used to my face. At first it made me frown, because of the fact he didn't even know his own mother. But when he showed me a small, toothless grin, my heart melted. Him being only three weeks old, I wouldn't think he could smile. But he was seriously, looking at me with a toothless smile. He cooed at me, opening and closing his tiny fists. It was like I was looking into Sasukes eyes, that's how much they looked like his. Akiyo had Itachi's color hair and tiny line marks that lay under his eyes. He looked more like Itachi, but I could see my nose and lips. I smiled as a tear escaped my eye. He had gotten bigger, but he was still tiny.

"Hes beautiful, Sakura." Lady Tsunade said brushing her finger on Akiyos cheek. "I was surprised when I saw he was a boy. It seems I made a mistake, sorry about that. It seems you were right all along."

"Its okay. In a way, I wanted a daughter. But I love Akiyo more than anything." I said kissing Akiyos cheek. I looked at Neji then and remembered that I needed to thank him. "Neji, thank you for saving Akiyos life. I cant thank you enough." I said looking at Akiyo. "and for helping me too."

Neji smiled. "Your welcome. Anything I can ever do to help Akiyo, let me know." he said nicely. I gave him a smile in return.

"Well, ill leave him with you right now." Lady Tsunade said turning and walking towards the door. "Shizune has got a bunch of paper work for me to fill out…it such a bore." she said smiling. "ill come and get him later. Take care of him."

"Of course I will." I said smiling at Akiyo. "hes my son. I have too." Lady Tsunade nodded and walked out the door.

"That reminds me," Neji said as soon as Lady Tsunade closed the door. "I have to go meet Tenten at her house, we are going to train together today." he said. He walked up beside me and patted Akiyo's head. He smiled at him, getting a tiny smile in return. "goodbye, Sakura, Akiyo." Neji said turning away.

"Bye, Neji." I said. As soon as Neji was gone, Naruto grabbed the wooden stool and scooted it up close to the bed. He sat by me and patted Akiyos tiny, soft head too.

"Hes gonna be a genius." Naruto said looking at Akiyo. "just like Sasuke and Itachi."

"Yeah." I said kissing Akiyo again. "hes going to be gorgeous too."

"I havent heard anything from Sasuke yet," Naruto said sadly, ignoring my comment about him being gorgeous. "im sorry."

"Its okay." I said smiling. "he'll be fine."

"Hm?" Naruto said surprised. He looked at me until I looked back into his dark blue eyes, they were filled with confusion. "just yesterday, you were worried sick about him." Naruto pointed out. "why so confident all of a sudden?"

I snorted and looked at Akiyo who was closing his tiny eyes. I saw his tired expression and his fists clenched into tight balls. "just a hunch." I said brushing my finger against Akiyos soft cheek.


End file.
